Love Life Family
by CarlieC
Summary: Single mom Bella is rasing her son and coping with a nuisence ex, a hair brained mother and a father who wants her with her baby's daddy. How will she deal with her high school crush coming back into her life?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

"But Bella, we could be a proper family. Are you that selfish that you're willing to put yourself ahead of your son?" Jacob yelled at me.

We had the same argument on a month to month basis. It happened almost like clockwork. And it always coincided with a talk from his father. The guy needed to get a life.

My name is Bella Swan. I am mother to the most gorgeous little guy on the planet, well in my opinion. My son Carson is two years old. He is the result of a one night stand with Jacob, my ex best friend.

I say ex because now he just annoys the crap out of me.

"Yes Jacob I am that selfish. I am so selfish that I look after our son twenty four seven while you do whatever the hell it is you do with your friends all the time. I am so selfish that on weekends when you are out getting drunk three nights in a row I am cooking and cleaning and spending time with my son. I am so selfish that I work full time to feed and clothe him and put a roof over his head while you lie on your ass in your fathers house.

God, you do nothing for him except show up once in a while and spend a few hours with him before disappearing for weeks. You don't even pay child support for him. You can't keep a job for longer than a few weeks. It's time to grow up Jacob. The only reason you want to be with me is because you're deluded enough to think you can come and sponge off me instead of your dad for a while!"

Jacob seemed to think he was the world's best father when in reality he was pretty far down the list. Even when I asked him for some money to buy something for Carson the normal waiting time was four or five weeks. When I asked him to buy him something he rarely got the right thing, that's if he got it at all.

My friends and family, all except for my dad, thought I should cut him off from Carson completely but I couldn't bring myself to do that. He deserved to know his dad and make a decsion for himself when he was old enough. His mother and stepfather were great with him and his sisters adored him.

Jacob seemed to think that Carson should fit in around his life rather than him fit around Carson. He had missed so much.

"That is so not true. You know that I love you. I've been in love with you since I was fifteen years old. You just can't get your head out of your ass long enough to see how good we could be together!"

"You know what I've had enough of your shit today. Now are you taking Carson or what? I have things to do today."

I turned my back on him and then I heard the door slam. Thankfully my baby had slept through all that. I went up to his room to check on him. I could never get over how gorgeous he was.

He had Jacobs sallow skin and dark hair but with my lighter brown eyes. He got all his features from me my nose, the shape of his eyes and lips. I adored him.

I went back downstairs to call Angela. Angela was my best friend. We had been friends since we were fourteen and she was there for me through thick and thin, like a sister more than a friend. We had plans to go out tonight but since it looked like my boy was staying home I had to cancel on her.

I text her instead of calling.

Hey Ang I'm afraid I have to cancel for tonight. The douche left without the boy after we had a fight. Looks like I'm home bound tonight.

_Well that sucks. I haven't seen my little man this week. How does dinner, a movie and a bottle of wine sound? I'll come over to your place._

Sounds like a date. As long as you don't expect me to put out at the end of the night we're golden!

_I'm sorry honey but you couldn't handle me! I'll come over about six, we'll order chinese._

Okay sounds like a plan. See you then xx

_Bye babe xx_

I decided to do some housework while I waited. I kept my phone on me knowing I would have my dad on the phone shortly. He and Jacob's dad Billy were best friends. They were like a pair of nosy ass women always getting involved when it came to me and Jacob. They loved the idea of us being together but it just would never be happening.

I slept with Jacob after a night out. We had all had far too much to drink and it sounded like a good idea at the time. That was in the February. In the August my Gamma Swan, who I was extremely close to, passed away while I was on vacation. She had been sick for a while with lung cancer and came home from the hospital to spend her remaining time. I had already booked a holiday away with Ang and my parents thought it would be good for me to go. I was in my second year of cooking school. Were supposed to be gone for two weeks but my grandmother passed at the beginning of the second week so we came home.

That month I missed a period. I put it down to stress. By October I had to go up a jean size. I'm one of those people who when they gain weight it all goes on around my middle. My ass and legs stay the same but my waist expands. I didn't think anything but I was getting fat so began to diet and excercise. My mom then suggested I could be preganat.

Being that I had only missed two periods and the last guy I had been with was back in February I thought she was crazy. I went to the doctor anyway and what do you know? Carson was on his way.

I had him in the first week of December, the 5th. Problem was Jacob had moved to Canada to stay with his aunt and uncle. After we slept together he wanted a relationshio and I said no. He said he couldn't handle seeing me around the town where we lived, Forks Washington, so he left that summer. A tad dramatic if you ask me.

I asked my dad not to tell his dad as I felt I should be the one to tell him. His dad wouldn't give me the phone number to contact him, said I had hurt him enough. I did get a phone number from his friend Embry but by the time I built up the confidence to call, the number was no longer in service.

The following February Jacob came back to Forks to see his friends Sam and Emily get married. I was invited too but no-one thought he would show up. Turns out he did, I found out on my way to the reception. After some vodka courage I took him outside and told him about Carson. He met him the next day and saw him a few times while he was home. He had begun college up in Canada and said he wanted to go back there to finish out the year before he moved back to be apart of Carson's life.

I never heard from him again until June.

My mom and dad watched Carson one night so that I could go out in Port Angeles with Angela and she let slip that he had been home for almost a week. She had met his friend Seth and he told her. She thought I was too pissed to talk about it but knew he was back.

I didn't.

He had the audacity to call me the next day and ask when he could see Carson. I made him wait until the following week. Petty, I know, but it felt good to ignore him for a whilke the way he ignored my son.

I had just finished putting the laundry on when I heard Carson through the monitor. I went up to his room.

"Momma!" he squealed happily.

"Hello baby," I said as I picked him up and gave him a kiss.

"Nemo Nemo!" he yelled while clapping his hands. He absoloutley loved Finding Nemo.

"Okay buddy. Let's get you downstiars. I need to change you"

His face fell. He hated getting his diaper changed. I had agreed with his daycare to start toilet training him in a couple of weeks so hopefully I wouldn't have to do this much longer.

"No! No wipey!" he cried.

"Yes wipey. Let's go"

I carried him downstairs to get his box. I kept a box down here with spare diapers, wipes cream and other bits and bobs I needed for him.

After an uneventful change I put on his dvd and went to get him a snack. It was already four so Angela would be here soon. I was starting to think that maybe Jake hadn't went home to cry to his dad when my phone began to ring.

'Hi dad to what do I owe the pleasure?' I asked knowing full well what he wanted.

'Bella I've had Billy on the phone. Jacob is really upset. He said you wouldn't let him have Carson'

'Thats bull!' I snapped 'He started on again about us and I told him a few home truths and he stormed out. I wish you and Billy would but out. I don't want Jacob like that. He can't even be reliable with his own son, what kind of boyfriend would that make him? At least this way Carson has a stable home without his dad and me yelling at each other all the time' I ranted.

'Bella he really loves you. Could you not give him a chance.? It'd be nice for Carson to have you two together.'

'No dad. I'm not having this conversation again. It is never going to happen. Would you like to speak to your grandson?' I asked changing the subject.

'Sure. Put me on speaker.' I pressed the loudspeaker button on my phone.

'Hey slugger' my dads voice rang out

'Gampaw!' Carson yelled and started babbling to my dad.

When he was done I said goodbye to my dad and got Carson some dry cheerios to snack on. I tidied up the kitchen and the downstairs bathroom and then went to check the guestroom. Angela would probably wend up staying over.

A little while later I heard my front door open. I went out into the hall from the kitchen.

"Hey I know I'm early but I was in Port Angeles today and I got a present for my little man"

"Ang, you need to stop buying him stuff!" I grumbled, knowing she never would.

"Shush! Now where is he?"

"In the kitchen. I was just about to give him dinner."

We went through to see my boy. He was strapped into his high chair eating his food. I had given him homemade chicken nuggets with sweet potato fries. I tried to make as much of his food myself as I could. I didn't want him having all the processed crap I had eaten growing up. My mom wasn't much of a cook.

Angela went around the back of his high chair and kissed his head. He looked up grinning when he saw her.

"An!" he immediately put his hands up for her to break him out but she shook her head.

"Hah, not likely buddy. Eat your food and then we'll talk" she said ruffling his hair.

"So what happened today with him." she asked. She couldn't stand Jake.

We had all been friends together, went to school together and Jake was a good guy. Still was. He just wasn't a good dad and Angela despised him for it.

I filled her in on our fight.

"Good for you. It's about time you gave him a few home truths. And your dad and Billy seriously need to get over this idea of you two together. The day that happens I am kidnapping you and having your mental health checked out." We laughed.

A few hours later after Angela had given Carson the new Nemo teddy she picked up for him, I put him to bed and Angela and I settled in the living room with our wine to chat.

"I am so stuffed. I always pig out with chinese, it cannot be healthy." I laughed at her.

"So you know how I went to PA today? I bumped into a few people from high school."

"Really? What unfortunates did you come across?" I didn't really like alot of the people we went to school with.

"Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. They were out looking at property for their new boutique."

Alice and Rosalie had been in the year above us at school. Alice was really nice, if a little hyper. Rosalie was always a little closed off. She didn't really talk to anyone outside of her immediate circle of friends.

Alice's younger brother Edward was the same age as me and her older brother Emmett was two years older than her. Rosalie's twin, Jasper, and Alice dated in High School. A few months ago I had heard that Alice and Rosalie had opened a fashion boutique in Seattle.

"Why are they looking here? I thought they had a shop in Seattle."

"They do. Apparently Alice and Jasper are getting married next year and she wants to live nearer her parents in case they have children. They'll still own the shop in Seattle but will have a branch here too. I went for coffee with them."

"How was that? Has Rosalie thawed any?" I snickered.

Her nickname had been ice queen. She really was that bad.

"She was okay. Polite but quiet, but then you know Alice. She talks a mile a minute. Anyway, she was asking about everyone from school. This is the first time they've been home in a while. Apparently her parents and the Hale's go to visit them in Seattle instead of them coming home. They all live in Seattle now. Rosalie is now Rosalie Cullen. She married Emmett two years ago.

Anyway, she asked about you and I told her you were good, working in the bakery untill you opened your own place. She asked if we wanted to meet up next week so I said I would ask you and let her know. So how about it? Do you think your mom will watch Carson?"

"Yeah probably. Either that or Patty and Dominic might." Patty and Dominic were Jacobs mother and stepfather.

"I'll call during the week and ask. I'm seeing my mom tomorrow so I'll see if she wants to have him or not. So, did she mention what Edward was up to these days?" I asked as Angela started chuckling.

"I was wondering how long it would take you!" she snorted.

Back in the day I had a major crush on Edward Cullen. He was gorgeous and it was as though he never even knew it.

He had the most unusual hair colour, light brown with blonde and red through it and the most stunning green eyes I had ever seen.

He kept to himself in school though, only hanging out with his family or his small group of friends, Ben Cheney, James Redmond and Duff Johnston.

"Shut up! So did she mention him?" I couldn't resist asking.

"She didn't. I'm sure she will when we go out with them though." she replied, still laughing.

We stayed up late talking and as predicted Angela crashed in my guestv room.

I went to bed that night and dramt of Edward Cullen for the first time in years.

**_Characters Not Mine_**


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

As I pulled up at my parents driveway I felt the feeling of dread come over me.

I hadn't exactly told them all the details about the breakdown of my marriage. They knew the basics, we drifted apart and decided to split, but they don't know the details. And tonight I would have to tell them.

I think my mom thought I was heartbroken and I was, just not in the way she thinks.

I got married two years ago to who I thought was a wonderful girl. She was beautiful, intelligent, funny, and we hit it off from the first moment we met. We would probably have lasted longer if we hadn't married.

I went to the trunk to grab my bag and looked at the rest of the stuff I had packed in here. My parents thought I was home for a few days to check out the properties my mom had lined up for me to look at. In actual fact I had everything I owned either in my car or in the process of being shipped here.

I went up to the front door slowly, try to prolong the inevitable. It wasn't that my mother hated Giuliana, she just didn't think we were right for each other and tried to talk me out of the wedding. Of course, me being the asshole that I am, went ahead anyway just to spite her.

As I reached the front door it flew open.

"What is taking you so long? You pulled up almost ten minutes ago!" she exclaimed and pulled me into a hug.

"I was getting my bag and stuff, how are you?" I asked as I kissed her head.

"I'm fine, all the better for having my boy home. Dump your bag in the hall. I've got food in the kitchen for you." she said said as she walked away.

I got to the kitchen and my dad was sitting at the breakfast bar. I took a stool beside him as my mom got me a plate of food.

"How are you son?" he asked putting down the papers he had been reading.

"I'm good. Glad to be home." I smiled as I could smell my mom's lamb stew. She had made my favourite.

"I'm sure you are. How long you are here for?" my mom asked while she fussed around the kitchen, cleaning things that didn't need cleaned.

"Well, I kind of need to talk to you guys about that. I was wondering if I could stay here a few weeks? I'll rent somewhere short term while I look for something to buy and fix up but I'll need somewhere in the meantime. Would that be alright?" I kept my eyes locked on my plate.

"Of course honey. What's with the change of plan? I mean I'm ecstatic that you'll be here sooner than I thought but I thought you were only going to be here a few days."

"As you both know Giuliana and I called it quits a few weeks ago, but were both still living in my apartment. I bumped into her best friend, you remember Paul? Anyway, we went for a few beers that turned into a long session during which I told him about us filing for divorce. He enlightened me to a few details that made me move things forward quicker than I planned."

I took a bite of my food as my mom came over with a beer for me. She sat down facing me and looked to my dad. I could see them exchange worried glances across the table. I took a long gulp of my beer.

"It seems that Giuliana was trying to string out the marriage another year to get a pay out when she finally left me. That combined with the fact that the miscarriage I thought she had last year was actually a termination. She didn't want to be 'saddled with my kid' once she was single and looking to meet someone else. I confronted her and with the look of shock on her face I knew everything Paul had told me was true.

I threw some her stuff into a garbage bag and threw her out. I decided then that I wanted out of Seattle. I wasn't sure where I was gonna go to be honest but when I heard my brother and sister were moving back home I decided to follow suit."

"Oh Edward. I know I never liked her but I would never have thought she could be so devious. I mean, how could any woman do that to their own flesh and blood? She is more of a heartless bitch than I gave her credit for. I bet your happy now about the prenup?" she said with a small laugh.

I knew my mother. The attempt at humour was to mask the fact that she was pissed but didn't want to vent while I was still there.

"So what happened to the apartment in Seattle then?" my dad asked.

"I packed up all the stuff I wanted to bring with me and have some of it in my car and the rest being shipped. It's on the market right now."

"I see. And what about the rest of Giuliana's things? Did she collect them before you left?"

"Nope. I boxed it all up the day after I threw her out and left it down on the sidewalk. I text her and said if she wanted any of it she'd better be quick. I know it was petty but I was pissed."

"I can understand that Edward. Now of course you can stay here this is your home. You can either take your old room or the pool house. Whatever you prefer. And as far as renting somewhere, don't bother. Most of the places I've chosen for you to look at will be quick sales so you can stay here until you can move in." my mom said as she ruffled my hair.

"Okay sounds good. Am I still seeing the space in Port Angeles tomorrow?"

"Yeah. The rest of the family are there this weekend looking at shops for the boutique so Alice wants you to meet them for breakfast. You'll go after there."

"Yeah Alice text me earlier about that. I'm meeting them at a diner a few blocks from their hotel. She said something about a night out tonight as well but I wanted to come straight here and talk to you guys."

"Yes, her and Rosalie ran into Maura Webber's daughter, Angela, last week. They arranged to meet her and Bella Swan tonight for dinner. They might be there tomorrow too. It'll probably depend when Bella has to be back." she answered.

I always had a thing for Bella Swan back in the day. She was gorgeous but she never flaunted it the way the other girls in school did. Whereas they were all about caked on make up, short skirts and fake tan, Bella never tried too hard. And that appealed to me more than anything. She never dated in high school, neither did I. If I wasn't with my friends somewhere, I was taking pictures.

"Why would she have to be back? Does she still have a curfew?" I lamely joked.

"No, but she has a son to pick up. I met her mother at the store today when she was picking up a few things for him. She said that they were having him overnight."

So Bella had a son. I wondered if she was with someone or married. She didn't seem the type to get knocked up on a one night stand or anything. The again, G didn't seem the type to abort my baby or try to fleece me either.

"Is she married as well?" I could see my mother look at me with a sly grin. 

"No. As far as I know she's single. You know, you could do worse than-"

"Don't start mom. At least let me get divorced before you start meddling!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not saying you have to run out and get married again Edward. There's nothing wrong with having a little company." She winked at me.

"Mom! Please don't ever wink at me like that again!" I stood from my seat and took my plate over to the sink.

I could hear my parents laughing quietly behind me and feel the tips of my ears burning. I put my plate in the dishwasher.

"I'm gonna head upstairs and get settled in. I'll be back down in a while." I grabbed my bag from the hallway and made my way to my room.

At some point I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew my mom was waking me up.

"C'mon Edward. You know what Alice is like if you're late." she scolded as she opened my blind.

"Mom! Jesus, you just burned my corneas. Are you happy now you've made your youngest kid blind!" I yelped.

"Stop being so dramatic! Now can I go or are you going to go back to sleep?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm up! I'm just going to jump in the shower."

I yawned as I reached across to my bedside cabinet for my phone. I had two texts and a missed call all from my sister. She had called me at six thirty. Wasn't she supposed to be out last night? I read the texts.

_Edward call me as soon as you get this you lazy bum! Ali xx message received at 06:42_

_Edward come on! If I've not heard from you in thirty minutes I'm gonna have mom come and wake u! Call me as soon as u wake! Ali xx message received at 07:39_

I looked at the time and it was five past eight. I couldn't believe the demented elf had made my mom wake me up.

I got up and threw some clothes on my bed. I showered and came back into my room. I had just shoved my jeans on when my phone started buzzing across the bedside table. Of course, it was Alice again.

"Hey Alice, what's so important you've been stalking me since six thirty this morning?"

"Edward where have you been all morning? Half the morning is gone already! We're going for breakfast at ten thirty. It gives us time after checkout to put our bags in the car and then head to the diner. Will you be here? Have you even got out of bed yet?"

"How much coffee have you had this morning? Yes I'll be there, I'm half dressed already. I'll meet you guys at the hotel. How was last night?"

"It was sooo much fun! We had dinner at Roma and then we went to this new bar Hudsons. We were all pretty wasted. Everyone else is still asleep but you know me."

"So let me get this straight. You have five other people there within walking distance and yet you chose to bother me at the ass crack of dawn. What is wrong with this picture? And why didn't you make Jasper wake up? You know with him lying right there beside you and all!" I exclaimed.

"He needed to sleep. I kept him up last night and-"

"I so don't need to hear the end of that sentence. Now I'm going to go and have some coffee before I head up there. I'll see you soon."

"Okay baby bro. See you in a bit."

I hung up and headed downstairs. I found both my parents in the kitchen.

"Morning guys." I said as I kissed my mom then went over to the coffee pot.

"Morning son. You heading off soon?" my dad asked over his paper.

"Yeah. I just spoke to Alice. I have to meet them at ten thirty. What are you two up to today?"

"Nothing really. I'm off so I'm open all day. Did you want to do something later?" he asked as he put the paper down.

"Well if you're both free why don't you come to breakfast? Have you eaten yet?"

"No, just coffee. Did you have something to today honey?" he asked my mom.

"No, I was just going to spend some time in the garden. I could do that later." she replied.

Soon enough we were on our way to meet the rest of my family. We parked in the hotel lot and made our way into the lobby. As we got to the doors I realised I had left my phone in the car so I went back to get it. I got back to the hotel entrance and made my way inside. I had just got past the reception desk when someone crashed straight into me.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" I asked.

I bent down to pick up my phone and as I looked up I couldn't believe my eyes.

The person who had ran into me was non other than Bella swan.


	3. Chapter 3

The following Saturday came quickly and I found myself leaving my parent's house after dropping Carson off.

I said bye to my mom and blew my boy a kiss. I went to the living room to say bye to my dad and then headed for Angela's, where I was getting ready. Angela was driving us to Port Angeles and then we were staying the night in a hotel so we didn't have to drive home.

After an hour and a half of her bitching at me for wearing jeans and black again we left. Angela was driving and were just going to stay in PA for the night. It meant we could have a few drinks without worrying about getting home.

I had chosen to wear a black silk halter top that opened from the neckline to the waist at the back. Not like a huge hole but as if the fabric had been slit. I paired it with my dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black patent open toed shoes.

I always liked black and denim. I didn't wear a lot of colour. Angela was wearing a green chiffon button up shirt with short black shorts and black wedges that tied round her legs. We were actually having some nice weather for a change. We headed for PA to meet the Cullens.

We checked into the hotel just before seven and then walked to the restaurant Ang had arranged with Alice to meet at, Roma. We were about to walk inside when I heard someone call out Angela and then I was hit by someone. I almost fell but managed to hug the person attached to me back.

I realised from the black hair it was Alice,

"Bella it's so good to see you!" she squealed. Yup, the grown woman actually squealed like a four year old.

"It's good to see you too Alice. Hi Rosalie." I said politely.

She smiled back but never said anything.

"Shall we go in?" Alice asked after she had finished greeting Angela.

The four of us made our way in and told the hostess we had a reservation under Cullen for six.

She showed us back to our table and just as we sat down Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale swaggered toward us.

"Bella, Angela you remember Jasper. And this is my brother Emmett, I don't know if you'll remember him."

"Good evening ladies" was Jaspers reply as he sat down beside Alice.

"Hey girls. Alice has been yammering on about you two all week. I hear you guys knew each other in high school" Emmett said as he took his seat beside Rosalie.

We were sat at a big round table.

"Yeah, Alice, Bella and I had a few AP classes together and we worked on the newspaper." Angela answered.

We chatted for a while over dinner catching them up on the latest gossip in Forks. I mean really, if someone put there garbage cans out on the wrong day it was news for a week.

"So Bella what about you? You married or anything?" Alice asked.

"Nope, still single. I have a son though. Me and his dad were just friends but, you know, these things happen. In fact you'll know him, Jacob Black?" I answered.

"You're kidding! I knew you guys were close but I'd never have guessed that. So you and him weren't together?" she asked again. I had the feeling Alice didn't have many boundaries when it came to asking questions.

"No. Well, we were together one night, obviously. But no we've never been in a relationship."

"Not for his lack of trying," Angela snipped.

"Ooh! I sense a little hostility from over there. Care to share?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"He's in love with her, wants to be a proper little family with her and Carson, but can't bring himself to see his son more than once a fortnight. Every few weeks his dad gives him a talking to and he comes around begging her to give him a chance only to be rejected time and time again. He's a grade A ass." she finished and took a drink of her wine.

"Why does he only see his son once every two weeks? Is that your custody agreement?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"No. We don't have a custody agreement. He was away when Carson was born and when he came back I said he could see him as much as he wanted. I thought it would mean that Carson got to see his dad more often than the kids you see at McDonald on a Sunday afternoon, but instead he spends the majority of his time going from crappy job to crappy job and hanging out with his buddies. I think to be honest the only time he sees him is when his mom comments that she's seen Carson."

"That's terrible. I mean, if I was lucky enough to have a child I would want to spend as much time with them as possible." she said fiercely. "People like him don't deserve to be parents." she spat as I saw a tear come to her eye.

"Excuse me I need some air." she whispered as she stood from the table and briskly left the restaurant.

Emmett smiled apologetically and followed after her.

"You'll have to excuse Rose. Her and Emmett have been trying to get pregnant for the two years and they're having some problems." Alice said quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'd never have rambled on if I knew I was going to upset anyone." I replied feeling bad.

"No, not at all. You couldn't have known Bella, don't worry. Emmett will look after her. She'll be fine in a bit. So where should we go now?" she asked changing the subject.

Ten minutes later Emmett and Rosalie returned to the table. Rosalie apologized and we all told her to be quiet. We decided to go to a new bar that had opened near the hotel we were all staying at. It turned out we were all booked into the same one.

We arrived at Hudson's shortly after leaving the restaurant and managed to grab a table. It was packed. Emmett and Jasper went to the bar and us girls sat down.

I checked my phone and as I rejoined the conversation I heard Rosalie ask Alice where Edward was.

"I'm not sure. I know he had to work today. I think he's headed out here today to see the studios mom looked at for him."

Edward Cullen was coming home.

"Oh, Edward is moving back here too?" I asked, trying to act nonchalantly.

"Yeah, he's going through a divorce right now and his ex is a bitch, like major bitch, so when we said we were going to move back here originally Rose and Em were going to stay in Seattle. But then they decided they were moving too and Edward wanted some distance between him and his vapid whore of an ex so he decided to follow suit."

"I bet your parents were happy with that" I replied.

"Oh my mom is over the moon. She's been a big help over the past few months. She found a house for Jasper and I back in Forks and she's about to close on one for Em and Rose here," she nudged Rosalie who smiled in return. "Now she's found a few for Edward to look at when he gets here. I think he's looking at a studio space tomorrow. He's meeting us for breakfast. You guys should come."

"Maybe, we'll see in the morning. I don't like to stay away from Carson for too long."

"So, what's your son like Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, you're asking a question now. I could talk about him all day long." I laughed. "He's two, three in December. He's a little character. He adores Finding Nemo and Cars, um, he's kind of a little mix of both Jacob and I. He loves when Miss Angela over there comes to see him because she spoils him rotten. And he'll do anything for a chocolate chip cookie from the bakery I work at. He's just great."

"He sounds adorable. I'd love to meet him sometime." she said shyly.

I told Rosalie a few stories about Carson as Angela and Alice talked. Emmett and Jasper had brought us over a couple of drinks each plus a tray of shots, something about a long line at the bar,

An hour and a half later we were all feeling the effects. I was talking to Emmett about the bar he wants to open when I heard Alice yell out,

"Are you kidding me? We sooo have to set them up," as her, Ang and Rosalie turned to stare at me.

"Do you get the feeling they're talking about you?" Emmett asked me with a laugh.

"You think?" I replied.

I looked back at the three witches staring back at me with knowing smirks on their faces.

"I'm just going to go the ladies," I said and stood and walked away before they could say anything.

I got to the door when two hands pulled me back. I turned to see Alice behind me.

"I'll come with you," she said as she grinned at me. I done my business and went out to wash my hands. Alice was at the mirror fixing her make up.

"So I hear you had a crush on my little brother," she said as she smirked at me in the mirror.

"Um, no. Angela is just a tad too drunk for her own good." I said as I dried my hands.

"It's fine Bella I'm just teasing. So are you seeing anyone?"

"No. To be honest I really don't have the time. I'm at work from six every morning, I pick Carson up from daycare when I finish at three. By the time I get home make and have dinner, get Carson a bath and put him to bed I barely shower before I pass out myself. I'm happy just taking care of my boy." I say as I put on some lipgloss.

"Bella it sounds like you are an amazing mother but don't you ever want time for you?"

"I do have time for me. Carson stays with parents almost every other Saturday so that I can go out with Angela. Honestly Alice, I'm just not looking for anything right now. All I want to do is concentrate on my son, learn everything I can at work and then open my own place."

"Okay I believe you. Just, don't close your self off to the possibility. You never know what's around the corner." she said with a knowing smile.

We left the bathroom and headed back to the table where there were an abundance of drinks for us to work through. The last thing I remember is cat calling at Angela when she was grinding on a guy on the dance floor.

I could hear a really annoying beeping sound coming from somewhere near me. I opened one eye and immediately shut it again when the blinding pain pounded through my skull. My mouth felt like a sand box. I blindly felt around for my phone to shut off the damn alarm. I turned my head to see if Angela had woken up but when I looked at her bed it was empty.

I sat up and looked over at the bathroom but the door was open and there was nothing but silence in the room. I checked my phone to see if there was any messages but there were none. I got up to go and see if she was with Alice or someone but then I remembered I didn't know they're room numbers. I called her cell but it went straight to her answering service. I left a message to call her and then I decided to see if reception would give me one of the Cullen's room numbers.

"Hi, I'm calling from room 507. I'm wondering if you can give me my friends room number so that I can call her as I can't remember what it is."

"I'm sorry I can't give out guests room numbers. I can connect a call through if you give me your friends name."

I gave her the room number and she put me through.

"Morning sunshine. I trust you slept well." Alice was way to perky after the amount of booze we tanked last night.

"Hey Alice. I kind of feel like I've been run over by a bus. Anyway, do you know where Angela is? Her bed hasn't been slept in."

"Yeah. She went home with Ben Cheney last night. Do you not remember her grinding all over him on the dance floor? I was getting hot just watching it!" she purred.

"I remember the grinding, just not much after. I hope she gets back here in time to head home."

"I'm sure she will. She knows we're going for breakfast at ten thirty. Why don't you get dressed and we'll meet you at your room. What number are you?"

"I'm in 507. I can just meet you guys down in the lobby."

"No, we'll come get you. That way you're not waiting around on your own if Angela isn't back. We'll come down just before ten so that we can all check out in time."

"Okay I'll see you then."

I hung up with her and then got in the shower. It was unusually hot for these parts right now and I was making the most of it. I pulled on my denim cut offs, layered brown and white tank tops and pulled on my tan leather cowboy boots. I put my hair up in a messy bun and put on my long gold necklace. Once I done that I put on a little concealer, some mascara and a little lipgloss and spritzed some of my Angel perfume.

I gathered up mine and Angela's stuff that was lying around and put it in our bags. I was just finishing when the door knocked. I let everyone in and Emmett lay down on Angela's bed.

"I am so tired." he moaned.

"I feel you big guy" I mumbled as I zipped my bag.

I grabbed mine and Angela's bags and we made our way to the lobby. We left the guys with the bags and went to check out. When Alice and Rosalie were done they went to sit down. When I was done I left the desk and started towards them. I was so busy putting my wallet back into my bag I didn't look where was going and walked right into someone.

I looked up and could've died on the spot.

I had just almost knocked Edward Cullen on his ass.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks again for reviews. _**

**_Next chapter shouldbe up in a day or two._**

EPOV

"Are you okay?" I asked as I helped Bella to her feet.

She was still stunning. Her legs looked a mile long in the little shorts she was wearing.

"Um, yeah I think so. Are you? I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was walking." She rushed out as she turned an adorable shade of pink.

"I'm fine. So long time no see. How are you?" I asked as we made our way over to where my family were sitting.

I Still had my hand on the small of her back, reluctant to let her go.

"I'm fine. Extremely tired and in desperate need of coffee but despite that I'm okay. What about you? I hear you're moving home." she smiled.

"Yeah. Couldn't stay away." I smiled at her.

I dropped my hand as we reached my family and I could see Alice grinning at us.

That was not a good sign.

"So are we ready to go?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. What should we do about Angela?" Alice asked looking at Bella.

"Where are we going and I'll call her again?"

"We're going to Dee's. It's just down the street about two blocks."

Bella walked a little bit away while fishing in her bag for her phone.

"Where is Angela?" Esme asked looking worried.

"She had a little sleepover last night with one of Edward's old gang. Ben Cheney." Alice grinned.

"Oh. Okay, so what will we do if Bella can't get a hold of her?" she asked.

"Bella can tell her where we'll be. She can leave their bags in Emmett's jeep until we're done."Alice answered as Bella walked back over.

"She's still not answering. Do you think she's okay?" Bella asked as she bit her lip.

"I'm sure she's fine. Ben's a good guy, he'll look after her." I replied trying to make her feel at ease.

"Yeah, in more ways than one." Emmett mumbled then flinched as Alice popped the back of his head.

"Quit doing that Tink!" he growled. Alice just laughed at him.

We left the hotel and after putting Bella's stuff in the truck we headed to the diner. We all ordered and were chatting away. Bella was quiet until my mom started asking her questions.

"So Bella, I haven't seen you in a while. How's that gorgeous little boy of yours?"

"He's great" she beamed. " I'm waiting on the terrible twos to kick in but so far I've been lucky."

"I wish I had that luck. It seemed like all three of mine were monsters from the minute it hit their second birthdays. I keep hoping that one day they'll grow out of it." she smiled.

"Hey we are sitting right here you know!" Emmett whined.

"I know you are. So are you still at Rosa's?" she ignored Em's pouting.

Rosa's was this little bakery back in Forks. It was owned by an old italian couple when we were younger but as far as I knew they had passed away and their family were running it now.

"Yeah I love it there. Luciana has been great with me. They know that one day I want to open my own place so as well as teaching me skills I never learned at school she's been helping me with the business side of things. They also let me have time off no questions asked if I need it for Carson. They're like family." she mused.

"Luciana is a sweetheart. So was Rosa. She'd be so proud of her grandaughter if she could see how successful she's kept the place. And Jacob, how is he?"

"He's the same as always. Not working at the moment. He quit his last job because they wouldn't give him the night off to go up to Seattle with his friends. He'll never change. He actually has Carson just now. My mom text me a few minutes ago to let me know."

"At least he's spending time with him I suppose." Rosalie mumbled.

"I know, trust me I know." Bella rolled her eyes.

I was just about to ask what that was about when Bella's phone rang.

"I'll take this outside, it's Jacob." she said as she stood from her seat.

"What's all that about with Jacob?" I asked.

"Let's just say that he still thinks and acts like he's in high school despite the fact he has a two year old. Bella has done a great job with her son but she's done it almost on her own." my mother answered as she looked at Bella through the window.

The next thing I knew Bella rushed back inside.

"Alice do you know where Ben lives I need to get Angela's car keys it's Carson." she grabbed her purse.

"No, what's happened?"

"Asshole Jake thought it would be a good idea to leave Carson on the porch alone while he went to get something from inside the house and Carson fell down the steps. He thinks his wrist is broken and he's taking him to the hospital. Angela drove us up here so I don't have a car to get back."

"I could take you" Emmett offered.

"No Emmett. You guys have to leave soon to get home. I'll get my dad to come pick me up."

"No Bella. Edward drove us here this morning. We'll take you back. " my mother stated and started to gather her stuff.

"No, Esme. You guys have ordered food and you're here to spend some time with your family. Plus Edward has somewhere to be." she said as she started dialling on her phone.

"It's not a problem Bella. I can see the space during the week. Let's get you home." I said quickly.

My parents and I stood to leave and Emmett tossed me his spare key to get Bella's things. We quickly went back to the hotel and into the car.

"Bella, would you like me to call the hospital and see if they've made it there yet?" My dad offered.

"Jacob just text me. They've just arrived. I'll call in a little bit once the doctor's had a chance to see him. I can't believe Jacob was so stupid! I am so pissed right now! He is such an immature asshole! Sorry for the language Esme." she quickly apologized.

"Don't you worry sweetheart. He is an asshole. Anybody with an ounce of common sense knows you don't leave a toddler on their own." my mom answered scathingly.

"I honestly can't believe he did this. He's always been unreliable with Carson but he's never been careless. At least not that I know of. I am just so angry that he allowed this to happen."

"That's understandable sweetie. Your son is the most important thing in your life. Jacob has been really irresponsible."

I completely agreed. If I had a kid I couldn't even fathom being responsible for them getting hurt. As much as I wanted to voice my own opinions I kept them to myself. I hadn't even been back in Bella's company for a day yet so I didn't want to maybe offend her by telling her what an ass her kid's dad was. And for some reason I really didn't want to upset her.

Before long we were halfway back and Bella's phone rang.

"How is he?" she asked as soon as the phone was at her ear.

"Okay. I'll be there soon. Maybe another twenty thirty minutes. Tough Jacob, you did this. What do you mean you need to get out of there? Your son hurt himself on your watch. You should want to be with him you ass! I have to go." she snapped her phone closed.

"How is he?" I asked

"He's sleeping right now. They gave him some pain medication. He's just about to go and get an x-ray."

"Why does Jacob want to leave? I mean if that was my boy I would be staying there until he was done." I hoped I hadn't said too much.

"Well of course you would. Any reasonable person would want to be there for their child. I don't know what is wrong with him. He just asked if I would mind if I called my mom to come sit with Carson because he had to get out of there whatever that's supposed to mean. I can't even talk about him right now." she seethed.

"Just relax. I'll get you there as quick as I can." I promised.

We got to the hospital twenty five minutes later. I dropped Bella and my mom off at the door. When we got inside they were still standing at the reception desk.

"Why haven't you been taken back yet?" my dad asked.

"Because there hasn't been anyone here since we came in. So much for responsibility to patients." she huffed.

"I'll find out where he is." my dad said as he went behind the desk.

He checked on the computer, studying the screen while he clicked some buttons.

"Okay, he's in exam room four. He has a fractured wrist. He'll be in a cast for four to six weeks and then he'll be as good as new." my dad said with a smile.

"Will you guys come back with me?" Bella asked quietly.

"Of course we will darling." my mom said as she looped her arm through Bella's.

We followed my dad to the exam room and saw her little boy lying on the bed sleeping while Jacob stared out of the window.

Bella entered first while my mom and I followed. My dad went to his office to pick up some paperwork he wanted to look at when he got home.

"How is he?" Bella asked Jacob.

He turned slowly and when Bella walked over he took a step back. What did he think she was going to do?

"He'll be fine in a few weeks. Hi Mrs Cullen, long time no see Edward." He nodded over to us.

"What the hell happened Jake? You know you have to watch him at all times! What was so important- wait, have you been drinking?" she asked loudly.

Now that I looked again you could see his eyes were bloodshot as though he had a heavy night last night.

"Jeez relax Bella. I had a couple of beers to take the edge off my hangover." I heard my mom gasp.

"So you're telling me that you drank two beers and then decided to drive my son to the hospital? After you let him break his arm? Are you fucking kidding me? What kind of moron are you!"

"For gods sake it was only two, I never got to have the third." he mumbled.

"Is that what you left my son for? So you could go grab another beer?" she spat at him.

His silence answered her question.

I can't believe you! Go Jacob." she said firmly.

"What?" he looked genuinely confused.

"Are you fucking deaf as well as completely stupid? Get the fuck out! And don't expect to see Carson again I've had enough of your shit. This is the last straw." she spat at him.

"You can't keep me from my son Bella." he yelled.

"Yes I can. You ignore him for weeks, you don't pay a dime in child support, you allowed him to break his arm and then drove him drunk to the hospital. I have every right to keep you from him. Now go." she ordered.

"Fine. I'll go for now but we will talk about this." he growled at her as he made for the door.

"And for the record Jacob, he is my son. You have to earn the right to call him yours and you have not done so."she said fiercely.

He stormed out and slammed the door causing Carson to wake up sobbing.

"Momma, I got owie," he cried.

"I know you did baby but you know what? The doctor is gonna come and make it all better for you and then mommy is gonna take you home. You want to watch Nemo when we get home?" she said with fake excitement.

He stopped crying as hard and nodded.

"An queen?" he sniffled.

"Yup and Lightening McQueen too. And after you have something to eat you can have some ice cream too okay baby?"

She sat on the bed beside him and stroked his hair and back, kissing him every now and then. It was quiet for a bit and then Bella sat up again.

"Carson baby, I want you to meet some people. This is Mrs Cullen and Edward. Can you say Hi?"

"Hi." he answered quietly.

My mom went over to the other side of the bed from Bella and sat down.

"Oh you're a such a big boy Carson. Can you say Esme? That's my name."

"Eme."

"That's very good. You see Edward over there? He's my big boy. Can you say Edward?"

"Ewa" he tried.

I laughed.

"Hey buddy." Bella smiled at me.

Even now she as beautiful as I remembered. Before I could get lost in her eyes the door opened and Doctor Brown came in along with my dad.

"Isabella, you're here. Jacob wasn't sure when you'd arrive. Hello again young sir." he said while smiling at Carson.

"Now Carlisle tells me he's filled you in on Carson's break. I'd like him back in four weeks to check his wrist and we'll see about maybe removing his cast. Now how would a blue one sound eh?" he asked Carson, who promptly hid his face against Bella.

"That sounds great Doctor Brown." Bella said over enthusiastically.

The nurse came in to help Doctor Brown with Carson's cast. Me and my parents went outside to wait so that we could take them home.

"Do you think Bella would come over for something to eat before they go home? It would save her from making something and I haven't seen her in a long time." my mom asked.

"I don't know mom. Maybe she'll just want to get her kid home. They've had a rough few hours." I answered while watching for Bella to leave the room.

Eventually they came out and headed towards us. Bella had Carson on her hip and he was leaning his head on her shoulder as he sucked his thumb. He eyed me warily as they got to us but smiled when he saw my mom.

"Sorry we took so long I had to fill out his paperwork. Jacob didn't have Carson's insurance details." she said as she shifted him a bit.

"It's fine Bella. I was wondering if you two would like to come back to the house with us for a bit, get some food before you head home." my mom said.

"I wouldn't want to impose Esme. I can make us something at home." Bella answered as she rubbed Carsons back.

"Nonsense, you wouldn't be an imposition at all. I'll be making something anyway. It just means when you get home you can relax. Edward will drive you home when we're done." my mother insisted.

Bella agreed and we headed out to the car. My father had disappeared just as we left the ER. I could see Bella looking nervous about something as we walked slowly to the car.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's just that I don't have a car seat for-" she stopped mid sentence as my dad caught up with us.

"I borrowed this from paediatrics. They have some that patients can rent out. I'll bring it back to them tomorrow" he smiled at Bella.

He installed the seat and once Bella had strapped Carson her and my mom climbed in the back beside him. My dad sat in front and we headed for my parents home.

**_Again, characters are not mine._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Characters Not Mine._**

BPOV

I thought I would feel awkward going to the Cullens but it felt really comfortable. I think the last time I had been over here was for our graduation party. Alice organised a big bash for her 'baby brother'.

I saw Esme a few times a week when she came into the bakery and of course I saw Carlisle when I was at the hospital for my many self inflicted injuiries.

Carson was still clinging to me as we entered the foyer. He had never been good with strangers and took a long while to adjust to people. I had been surprised when he seemed to take to Esme as quickly as he did.

"Hey little guy, are you hungry?" Esme asked him softly.

He nodded and smiled back at her.

"Well let's go and see what we have for you. Do you want to come through to the kitchen Bella?" she asked.

I nodded and followed her through. I gasped when I saw her kitchen. It was amazing. It was all done in black and white. Black and white tiled floor and splashback, white high gloss cabinets with a black chunky counter. There were chrome and black stools at the breakfast bar and stainless steel appliances. She had a huge range with spider burners and a massive refridgerator.

"Take a seat please?" she motioned to the breakfast bar. I sat down and placed Carson in my lap.

"Now what does this gorgeous boy like to eat?" she asked as she came over and ruffled his hair.

"He'll eat pretty much anything. I don't even know when he last ate." I said quietly.

I was still so pissed at Jake but I was trying not to think about that just yet. Esme acted like we were over all the time and it made me feel even more comfortable. As she looked through the fridge and cupboards she chatted away asking about my parents and what I had been up to recently.

"I have some home made soup in the freezer, chicken broth. How about I defrost that and we can have that with some sandwiches?" she asked.

"That sounds great. Would you like some help?" I asked, not wanting to just sit there while she worked.

"No that's fine. You look after Mr Carson there and I'll have Edward come help me. Would you like a drink?"

"Now there's a question," I laughed, "Water would be great please."

"What about Carson? Is he allowed some juice?"

"Um, no he usually has milk or water. I only give him juice on occasion."

"Okay. Is a straw okay? I don't have sippy cups or anything" she said sheepishly.

"Yeah a straw is fine. He's starting to outgrow his sippy anyway." I said as I opened the bottle of water she placed in front of me. She left the room and came back with Edward following.

"Okay. Edward slice up some tomatoes and tear the lettuce. I'll grab everything else. The soup will be ready shortly." Edward saluted her and recieved a slap on the head.

"I see how it is. You get me to work for you and then you physically abuse me," he said teasingly, "I see someone's had enough for now." he nodded towards Carson.

I looked down and sure enough he was sleeping. I moved him so that his head was resting on my shoulder.

"It's been a long day for him and it's not even three yet." I shifted him slightly again trying to get comfortable.

"Why don't you go and lay him down in the great room? We can eat in there in case he wakes and that way he'll rest better." Esme suggested.

"Yeah that'd probably be best." I stood and followed Edward to the great room.

He moved cushions from one of the love seats. There were two facing each other and a couch runnig horizontilly between at one end. In the middle was a huge trunk like table. I lay Carson down and turned to Edward.

"Do you have a blanket and maybe a towel?" he looked at me puzzled.

"I get the blanket but why a towel?"

"Carson here is a drooler, especially with his back teeth coming through. I wouldn't want him to stain your moms cushion" I replied.

"Don't worry about it. A little drool never harmed anyone. I'll get a blanket though" he smiled at me.

God he was handsome. And that crooked grin was just the icing on the cake. He returned a few minutes later.

"Make yourself comfortable. Mom said lunch will be out shortly. So tell me, what have you been up to since high school? I heard mom say something about Rosa's?" he asked.

I filled him in on my life since Forks High.

"After school I went to cooking school, I wanted to be a chef. After the first year though decided to become a pastry chef instead. I managed to get a part time job in a bakery in PA and it kind of went from there. I finished school and began working full time in the bakery and then discovered I was pregnant.

I decided it made more sense to move back to Forks where I would have my parents to help me. I moved back here and my mom was talking to Luciana and happened to mention that I had just moved back. She told her I was looking into going back to work in the diner until nearer time for the baby and Luciana said she would maybe have something for me. I went and met with her and she gave me a job part time until Carson came along. After he was born I continued to work there and about a year ago I upped my hours."

"And you said something about opening your own place? Would you do that here in Forks?" he asked.

"No. When, if, I ever get to do that I'll probably move back to PA. Forks is a small town and I doubt there would be enough business for me as well as Rosa's. Plus the fact it wouldn't be a very nice way to pay Luciana back, becoming her competition. It's my dream though. Maybe someday. What about you? You looking forward to moving back here?"

"Yeah, I mean up in Seattle I had Alice and Emmett there but I missed my parents. When everything happened with my ex I wanted a complete change. Being able to work anywhere helped as well."

"What is it you do? Alice said something about a studio."

"Yeah I'm a phtographer. In Seattle I worked for an advertising company. I was their in house photographer, shooting campaigns and stuff. Down here though I'm not really sure what I'll get into. I don't see myself doing weddings or anything like that. I'd rather shoot pictures and have people come buy them, but then until I make a name for myself I'll have to take what I can get. Once I'm up and running Alice and Rosalie want me to do a shoot for the store. Hopefully that will get me started."

"Sounds good. What about the rest of your friends? Do you still see any of them?"

"Ben and I email from time to time, I actually done a shoot for Duff last year. He has a tattoo place in Portland. James I haven't heard from since freshman year college. He got in with a rough gang and his parents ended up pulling him out,. I haven't heard anything about him since. I think it's great that you and Angela are still friends. I wonder if she's left Ben's yet." he laughed softly.

"I know. I can't believe she still hasn't called me back," my phone started to ring.

"Speak of the devil!" I exclaimed. I answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Bella, I just got your messages I am so sorry I left you like that! What happened to my boy is he okay? How did you get home?" she rambled

"Okay, someone needs a little less caffiene! It's fine, you can fill me in later and I'll let you away with it. Carson will be fine, he fell and fractured his left wrist. He has a cast for a few weeks but he'll be as good as new and you'll be pleased to know he won't be spending anymore time with Jake in the near future."

"Why? What did the asshole do now?"

"It was his fault Carson got hurt. I don't want to get into it now I'm too pissed but I'll fill you in later. Where are you?"

"Well after I got your message and realised you had headed back I did the same. I'm at home right now but do you want me to come over with dinner?"

"Yeah sounds good. I'll call you when I get home."

"Why where are you? You still at the hospital?"

"No, I'm at the Cullen's. Edward and his parents gave me a ride to the hospital and then Mrs cullen invited us to come over for lunch."

"I see. So is Edward still as hot as you thought he was in high school?" she teased.

I could feel my face burn. I looked up at Edward to see him grin.

"Um you're kind of on speaker right now so thanks for that." I seethed. I was so embarrased!

"Oh shit. Hi Edward, so I'm gonna go I'll see you later on Bells. Bye you two." she giggled as she hung the phone up.

"So, you thought I was hot?" he smirked at me.

Before I got a chance to think of a come back, Esme appeared with a huge tray of food. There were four bowls of soup and a plate piled with sandwiches.

"I left some soup in the kitchen for Carson when he wakes up. Well, dig in." she said as she passed me a bowl of soup with a spoon.

It was delicious. We chatted while we ate and just as we finished Carson woke up. He was a bit grizzly so I decided just to take him home. Of course, as my luck would have it, Esme again volunteered Edward to take us.

"It's fine Esme, I can have someone come pick us up."

"Not at all. Edward's not doing anything anyway. I'll pack some soup up for the baby. He can maybe have it later if he's feeling a little better."

"Thank you so much. You really didn't have to." I protested.

"It's no trouble Bella. Now you get on your way. I hope to see you both again very soon." she walked us to the door.

We got settled in the car and Edward and I made idle chit chat. We pulled up outside my house and I thanked Edward for bringing us home.

"It was no trouble at all. As much as the circumstance were bad, it's been nice spending time with you. I hope Carson is feeling better soon." he smiled that crooked grin.

"It was nice talking to you too. I'd better get him-" Edward interrupted me.

"Bella, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me one night? I mean we could go as friends or on a date whatever you'd prefer." he rambled.

"Edward I'd love to go on a date with you. Why don't I give you my number and you can call me during the week. It'd have to be at the weekend, just so I can get a sitter." I smiled back at him.

"That would be great." he handed me his phone so I could put my number in.

"I'd better go. I'll talk to you soon though."

"Would you like me to carry him in for you?" Edward asked as Carson had fallen back asleep again.

"No it's fine. He might be a little funny if he wakes up. I got him." I opened the back door of the car and picked Carson up.

"Thanks again for today. I'm so grateful that you were there to bring me home."

"Me too. I'll call you soon." Edward grinned at me.

I started up the driveway to my house when I heard Edward call out to me.

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned around.

"I thought you were hot in high school too." He grinned and pulled out on to the road.

**_So there you have it he asked her out. _**

**_Reviews have been great, keep 'em coming!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you for reviews it's nice to know that this being read!_**

**_Characters are not mine._**

I closed the door and he pulled away as I got to my front door. When we got in Carson seemed to perk up a bit. I put Nemo on for him and he sat on the living room floor playing quietly with his toys. I decided to call my parents. My mom answered

"Hey sweetie, did you have a nice night out?" she asked

"Yeah it was great until this morning. Why did you let Jacob take Carson?"

"I didn't. He came over and spoke to your dad and asked if he could have him for a few hours because he didn't get to see him last weekend. Your dad said yes and so he took him over to Billy's. Your dad didn't think you would mind."

"And I probably wouldn't have if he hadn't left Carson alone to fall down the porch steps, breaking his arm, and then driving to the hospital while drunk. Is dad there?" I fumed.

"Carson broke his arm? Is he okay?"

"No, he's not okay he has a broken arm and a drunken ass of a father. Speaking of fathers who are asses is mine there?"

"Yes hold on." I heard mumbling in the background before my dad came on the phone.

"What's going on? Your mum said the boy broke his arm." Charlie said in his usual gruff manner.

"Yeah, your precious Jacob decided getting another beer was more important than watching his son and Carson fell down the steps. He's fractured his left wrist. To top it off he thought that after drinking all last night then topping up with two beers this morning it was a good idea to drive him to the hospital." I spat.

"I'm sorry that Carson broke his arm honey but it was an accident. Accidents happen with children I'm sure-"

I couldn't believe he was making excuses for him.

"Yeah dad accidents do happen but they can be avoided if one acts like a responsible adult instead of a frat boy. You need to listen and listen good. Jacob will no longer be seeing Carson. Unless he can prove to be a responsible dad it won't be happening. Before you butt in I will not be changing my mind. I know you have some crazy idea about the three of us being this little happy cookie cutter family but it is never going to happen. If you can't accept that, then tough. Now I have to go and look after my injured son."

"Isabella listen-" I cut the phone off before he could start.

I knew my dad thought he knew better and that somehow Carson was missing out because Jake and I didn't live together but he wasn't. I mean I remember kids at school who longed to spend time with their dad but at this point in his life Carson didn't even notice when Jacob didn't come around. In fact unless I mentioned his dad he never even asked for him. There had been a few times when I had to go and pick Carson up early because he wouldn't settle down for Jake or his dad.

My land line started ringing and I knew who it was before I even picked up the handset to check caller id. I ignored the call from my dad and started on some laundry. I could see Carson from the door of the utility room and he was quite happily chatting away to himself.

Before long Angela appeared. We got Carson fed and in bed before we settled on the couch with our pizza and a beer each. I filled her in on my visit to the Cullen's, leaving out the part about my upcoming date. I asked her about Ben.

"He is such a great guy Bella. We went back to his place and ended up talking until dawn." she gushed.

"Yeah, that's what they're calling it these days!" I laughed

"No, seriously. I mean don't get me wrong, the way we were all over each other at the club I expected us to ripping each others clothes off but once we got outside everything seemed to calm down. We got back to his and he opened a bottle of wine and we talked about everything. College, our jobs, our families. I remember him from high school but I didn't really know him then.

So, anyway, he asked me to go out with him next weekend. We're having dinner on Friday night. He's coming to Forks to see his parents in the afternoon so he'll pick me up then. I am so excited."

"About this weekend, obviously you're busy on Friday but would you be up for spending some time with Car on Saturday? I kind of have a date myself." I said quickly.

"With … Wait! No! Edward? Oh my god! I can't believe you never told me earlier! Now, spill, what happened?" she asked excitedly.

"It wasn't a big deal. He was dropping us off and he just came out with it. He kind of rambled something about it could be as friends if I didn't want a date and I said yes and gave him my number to call me. Then as he was driving away he called out from the car that he thought I was hot in high school too."

"Oh my god that is so cute. So where are you guys going?"

"I don't know. We just said we'd make plans during the week. So can you watch Carson?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course. In fact I'll have him stay overnight at my place. You know just in case!" she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Angela! Not a chance will I be bringing him home on a first date!"

"You don't know that Bella. And even if you don't it'll be nice to have him for the night. We'll go to my parents for dinner then watch one of his movies or something. I may even con Ben I into coming over." she smiled shyly.

"So you really like him then?" she blushed.

"I do. And I think he likes me too. I've already spoken to him on the phone for over an hour since leaving him today. He called to make sure I got home okay. I feel a connection with him that I haven't felt before. You don't mind if he comes over while I have Carson do you?" she asked nervously.

"No, I mean Carson might be a bit funny, but you know him. Once Ben's been there a little while he should come around. And he'll be in bed early anyway so it'll let you two spend some time together." I replied

We talked for a little while longer before Angela left to let me get to bed. Being that I was up at five each morning Monday to Friday I was far from the life of the party during the week. I got in bed and thought of my date on Saturday.

This week had flown by.

My mom had still come over at five forty five each morning on the dot. She mentioned my father a few times, asking me to call and talk to him but I refused. I needed him to realise that I was completely serious about this.

I went about my normal routine with a smile on my face, looking forward to the weekend. Edward called on Monday night and each night after. We talked about everything from my work to his photography, to Carson and his family. I felt like we were really getting to know each other. It was now Friday and I was just about to finish my shift when Luciana came back and told me I had a visitor. I went out front to find Edward at the counter.

"Hey I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow" I smiled.

"Hey, I was passing by and thought I'd drop in. I wasn't sure if I'd have missed you or not."

"I'm finishing in ten minutes. Do you want to wait and we can have coffee?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Yeah that'd be good. I'll grab a table." he grinned and wandered over to a table at the window.

I walked back out to the kitchen slowly and went back to the counter I had been working at. Luciana came over to me and glared at me.

"Now, I know if you were dating Edward Cullen you'd have told me asap right? I mean you don't keep shit like that to yourself." she fumed with her hands on her hips.

"We're having our first date tomorrow night. Angela and I were out with his family last weekend and he drove me to the hospital when Jacob called. We've talked on the phone this week but I really don't want my parents getting wind of this until I see if anything happens. I mean we could go out and it could be a disaster." I rambled.

Luciana had become a good friend over the past few years. I knew she would be excited for me but she was one of those people who wanted to know every single detail about everything. This was why I had stayed quiet.

"Bella, the way he looked at you out there you'd think you guys were already together. He is one smitten guy. And you weren't much better. Now go get him and I'll finish up here. Grab some coffee and cake on the house."

"Thanks. I'll see you Monday okay?"

"Yeah and be ready to spill, I want details!" she winked and got to work on the wedding cake I had been working on.

I cleaned up as best as I could and made my way to the table Edward was sitting at.

"Hey," was that really the best I could come up with?

"Hey you, so what do you want to drink?" he asked as he went to stand.

"I'll get them. Luciana is treating. What would you like?"

"Just a white coffee please."

"Would you like a pastry or cake or something?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Something with chocolate would be good." I smiled at him and then went over to the counter to order from Leah.

Leah lived on the rez beside Billy and Jake. She could come off as rude and ignorant but if she was your friend she was loyal to a fault. She had started her shift earlier but I was busy and never got a chance to speak to her.

"Hey Leah, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? I heard about the little guy is he okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah he'll be fine. He has a cast on for at least another three weeks. I take it everyone down there knows about it?" I asked.

"Of course. You know what it's like. Everyone knows everyone else's business. Add that to the fact that Jacob is playing the wounded father act perfectly so I'd say it was spread around before you got Carson home from the hospital. Billy's pissed by the way. Just a heads up."

"Billy's pissed? His son caused his grandson to get hurt and what, he's pissed at me because I won't put up with Jakes bullshit any more? They can both go to hell. Jacob deserves everything he gets." I seethed.

"I hear ya. Seth said to tell you it's about time."

"Tell Seth I know. Anyway, can I have two white coffees and two chocolate fudge brownies please?"

Leah chatted while she got my stuff and then put it all on a tray for me. I headed back over to the table and sat down. Edward took a huge bite of his brownie and moaned. It was the hottest sound I ever heard.

"This is amazing! It's even better than my mom's brownies, although don't tell her that!"

"Why thank you."

"You made these?" I nodded, "They are soo good."

"Thanks again. I'm glad you like them. So what have you been doing today?" I asked.

"Not too much. I went and saw the studio space and signed the lease for it. I was just actually on my way back when I decided to pop in. How's your day been?"

"Good. I've been working on a wedding cake for most of the day. I had to make all the gum paste flowers to decorate it and then pipe some on. It took a lot of time but it was worth it. Luciana is just adding the final touches and it'll be ready for pick up tomorrow. I'm really proud of it. Listen to me going on, you shouldn't ask me about my work I'll bore you to tears!"

"Not at all. It's nice to see you talk so passionately about it. You obviously love what you do and that's something a lot of people don't understand."

"Tell me about it. When Jacob came home and I told him about the baby he wanted me to be a stay at home mom. When I said no he told me that I was the worst kind of mother, not willing to be there for my son."

"That is ridiculous. It's clear to anyone who's seen you with your son that you are an amazing mother. Jacob was just jealous that you got to do something you genuinely love instead of being stuck like him."

"I know. To be honest I couldn't care less what he thinks of me. I mean don't get me wrong, I loved Jacob like a brother, we were always close. But the way he is now just makes me hate him."

"Well let's stop talking about him for now. So I thought if it was okay with you I would pick you up at seven tomorrow night. I wasn't sure what time you would be able to go with the baby and all."

"No, seven would be fine. Angela is going to pick him up around five, they're going to her parents for dinner. Seven means I have time to get ready, it takes a lot for me to look decent enough to leave the house" I joked.

"I don't believe that for a minute. You are gorgeous no matter what you have on." he said sweetly.

"Yeah, you obviously haven't seen me at six in the morning when I start work then" I laughed.

"I'll bet you're still beautiful" he took my hand in his and gazed intently into my eyes.

I got lost for a moment before the silence was broken.

"Well this looks awfully cosy"

**_Next chapter up in a couple of days._**


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

Bella looked up horrified. I looked behind me to see Jacob Black standing there swaying and looking livid.

"So this is why my son has no chance of having a proper family, because you're screwing Cullen!" he yelled.

The bakery was busy and everyone seemed to stop talking to look at our table. Bella looked horrified for a split second and then she just looked pissed.

"No, my son will have a proper family, just one that doesn't include his drunk fuck up of a father. And for your information I am not 'screwing Cullen', at least not yet anyway. Go home Jacob" I grinned at that.

He looked taken aback for a second but quickly hid it.

"Bullshit! Look at the two of you mooning all over each other. Anyway I could care less who you're fucking. I want to see my son. You can't keep him from me you bitch!"

Enough was enough.

"Look Jacob. You're drunk. Go home, sober up and then maybe try and put your case across. Right now all you're doing is embarassing Bella, making a complete ass out of yourself and probably damaging any chance you have to see your son again." I tried to reason with him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Cullen? Coming in here sleeping with this whore, do you think you're the only one she's with. She's a slut. And keep out of our business. It's nothing to do with you." he snarled.

Before I got the chance to say anything back I was interrupted.

"Jacob Black leave my shop now before I call the cops and have you arrested!" A blonde woman yelled from behind the counter.

By this point Bella looked on the verge of tears. I was about ready to knock Jacob on his ass.

"Fine! I'll leave but don't think you've heard the last of this ice queen. I will see my son whether you like it or not." He stormed out of the shop slamming the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" I asked Bella as the other customers began to murmer to each other.

"I'll be back in a minute" she said quickly as the tears began to fall.

She ran through to the back of the shop. I didn't know whether to wait or go after her. In the short time Bella and I had been reaquainted I felt a pull to her. Last Sunday when I was taking her home I hadn't planned to ask her out but the words just flew out of my mouth. I called her on Monday night and we spoke for over an hour. It was the same every night this week.

I was really falling for her. I didn't remember ever feeling this way about Guiliana. When I had came in here today I had only planned to buy a few things for my mom and say hi but when she asked me to have coffee there was no way I could say no. I had asked my parents to keep quiet about it though. I knew the minute Alice found out she would be all over Bella like a rash and I didn't want to frighten her away.

I waited a minute or two and then I approached the girl at the counter. I knew she was one of the girls from the rez but I didn't know her name. They had their own high school down there that most of the kids went to. There were only a few who came to Forks High.

"Can you check if she's okay?" I asked her.

"Why don't you go back. She's with Luciana out in the kitchen." she smiled tightly at me.

I went through to the back of the shop and found Bella sobbing. Who I took to be Luciana was trying to console her but it wasn't doing any good. I went over and Luciana took a step back. I pulled Bella into my arms and let her cry.

"Shh, you're okay" I soothed.

"I can't believe he would embarass me like that. I mean I know he has a temper but that was completely mortifying. I swear to god Edward I am not any of those things he called me, well I can be a bitch, but none of the rest. I've only ever slept with him and it was only once and..." she rambled.

"Bella it's fine. Do you honestly think given the things you've told me about him this week I would believe a single word that comes out of his mouth? He's just a jealous guy who saw who he wants with someone else. He probably thought that with your dad on his side you'd never stop him from seeing Carson and you've done just that."

"I need to get out of here. I need to pick up Carson from daycare as well." she mumbled against my chest.

"How about I come with you to get him and then we go back to my parents and have dinner."

"I really don't want to see anyone." she said.

I was disappointed. I really didn't want to leave her while she was so upset.

"Oh, okay." I said and went to pull away.

"No, I mean I want you to come with me but could we go to my house? I don't really want to see your parents when I'm a mess like this."

"Of course we can. Let's go get your boy. I might even cook for you if you play your cards right" I teased.

She smiled up at me and then went to the bathroom to wash her face. Even with puffy eyes and tear stains on her cheeks she looked amazing.

A few minutes later we left the bakery and made our way to her car. We decided we would both go in her car since she had the car seat. I would get my car later. We headed for the daycare centre. We went inside and I was quite surprised when Carson remembered me.

"Momma! Ewa!" He yelled when he saw us.

Bella went to lift him but he came over to me so I picked him up.

"Hey big guy have you had fun today?" he nodded happily at me and then started babbling away.

We got back outside to the car and headed for Bella's. We were almost there when I saw a old rusted blue truck on the side of the road.

"Can we stop, it's Jacobs."

"What do you want to help him?" It was the last thing I expected her to ask when she poke.

"No, but if he's drunk and passed out I'll take his keys. If he wants to kill himself fine but I won't have him risking anyone else." she said firmly.

I pulled the car over to the side of the road and got out with Bella. If he was still angry I didn't want her alone with him. We got nearer the truck and I could see Jacob in the driver seat with his head leaned back against the head rest with his eyes closed. I t wasn't until Bella opened the door that his eyes shot opened. He looked at her and then looked down.

There was Jessica Stanley with her lips wrapped around his cock.

I dont know if she didn't realise the door had been opened or if she just didn't care but she kept right on going. I was stunned when I heard Bella laugh. Jessica's eyes popped open and she sat up wiping the side of her mouth. Classy right?

"Um, hey Bella," she said as she stared at the floor.

"Hey Jess, nice to see you aren't fussy. Really Jacob? Drinking your life away isn't enough you want to start collecting stds as well?" she laughed.

"You're just jealous. At least she puts out, unlike you." he sneered.

"Yeah, I am so jealous that I don't have your pencil dick in my mouth. I mean really Jacob what are you doing? In fact you know what? I don't even care. You enjoy you're whore with a side of crabs. I'm going home to enjoy a nice night with my son and Edward. Have a nice life." she shook her head once and walked away, pulling me behind by the hand.

We were just about to get in the car when Jacob stormed out of his car with his belt and fly still open.

"Is Carson with you? I want to see my son Bella you have no right to keep him from me!" he screamed.

"Bella get in the car." I said to her as I moved closer to my door.

"I have every right." she said firmly.

She got in the car and closed the door. I got in my seat and just as Jacob moved to come nearer to the car I pulled away from the side of the road.

Bella hadn't spoken a word to me since we left Jacob. We were now in her house and she was bathing Carson. I had offered to make her dinner and she nodded, warmed up a small tub of pasta for Carson and fed him quickly, then left the kitchen and went upstairs. I was nervous. Did she maybe not want me here? Was she upset at seeing Jacob in that posistion? My head was swimming.

I looked in her fridge and saw she had some chicken breast and the other stuff I needed to make chicken arrabiata. I was just draining the noodles when she came downstairs in a pair of sweats and a tank top.

"I'm sorry I've been so quiet. My head is just full of jumbled thoughts right now and I'm trying to sort through them." she said quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked as I gave the sauce a final stir.

"I just, even though I said I was stopping Jacob from seeing Carson I kind of only did it because I was so angry. I really thought that if I did he would actually try. Seeing him act the way he has today has made me realise that he's never going to change. I am honestly going to have to cut my son's father out of his life. How do I explain to him when he's older that it's my fault he doesn't have a father? I just feel guily for doing that to Carson and I am so angry at Jacob for putting me in this position." she said quietly.

I could see that all of this was really tearing her up.

"Maybe he needs a bigger shock. Have you ever thought of speaking to a lawyer?" I asked slowly.

"I have. Angela suggested last year after Jacob went back to Canada for a month and never even told me he was going. I only found out because he never showed up to pick Carson up. I called hs dad and he tried to say that Jacob had told me but he hadn't. Angela said I should go and get official visitation set up throuhg an attorney but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Maybe if you did it would show him that you are serious. Maybe then he would get his head out of his ass and grow up. Don't get me wrong I have no idea how you must feel, I mean you two were always close but from what I've seen and heard this past week since I've been back he hasn't changed since graduation."

"He hasn't. At all. That's the problem. I've grown up, I've had to, but he stays the same. I mean really, Jessica Stanley? She's the town bike!" I laughed.

"It seems Jacob's not the only one who's not changed." she chuckled.

"Look, think about it. The thing is it has to be your decision, not your dad's or Angela's. Now why don't you set the table and I'll serve up dinner." I winked at her.

We had a nice evening talking and lauging. We ended up watching back to back episodes of Cake Boss. It wasn't really my thing but Bella loved it and it was really funny the way the interacted with each other. You couldn't get that dynamic outside of family.

At ten I decided to make a move. Although Bella wasn't working she still got up at six thirty with Carson to keep him in his routine. I wanted to make sure she wasn't too tired for tomorrow night. When my cab came Bella walked me to the door.

"So, thanks for today and tonight," she said shyly, "Most guys would have ran after the scene in the bakery!" she laughed.

"Well, Bella you'll find I'm not most guys. Are we still on for tomorrow night?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course we are. I'll see you at seven." she bit her lip nervously.

I gently tugged her lip out from under her teeth and rubbed my finger along it. I leaned in slowly to give her time to stop me before I placed a soft kiss on her lips. I pulled away to see her eyes closed. She smiled.

"Good night Bella."

"Night Edward" she said softly.

She stood and watched as the cab pulled out onto the street.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys, thank you as always for reveiws._**

**_Characters Not Mine._**

BPOV

I woke up with a pounding headache. It had taken me hours to fall asleep last night as I couldn't stop running over the days events in my head.

I still couldn't believe the way Jacob was acting. He was getting out of control. If he thought he had any chance of getting anywhere near Carson with the way he was behaving he was sorely mistaken. The only thing he was succeeding in doing was making me more determined to keep them apart.

Then there was Edward. He was amazing and sexy and funny and so, so gorgeous. And for some reason he wanted me. I mean don't get me wrong, I wasn't the ugliest of girls but there were prettier girls he could go for. And ones who didn't have a toddler or, by the looks of things, an alcoholic ex to deal with.

When he kissed me last night I thought my lips were on fire. It took all I had not to drag him back inside and upstairs with me. If he could get me that hot with a tiny kiss, what would it be like if we did sleep together?

I heard my son chattering through the monitor and got out of bed. I lifted him out of his cot and headed downstairs to get something for my head.

After talking to Ang, I spent the day at home catching up on cleaning and laundry and stuff, stopping every now and then to play with Carson. Angela appeared at my door around four thirty.

"Hey Ang, I wasn't expecting you for a little bit."

"Yeah I kind of wanted to talk to you," she said nervously.

"What's up?" I asked, Angela never got nervous.

"I went to the bakery to pick up dessert for dinner and I was talking to Leah. I told her I had Carson tonight and she asked why and I said you had a date. She guessed it was with Edward after yesterdays performance. I said it was and when I turned around to go Jacob was behind me.I don't know how long he was there but it couldn't have been long because Leah would've said something. He definitely knows your going on a date tonight though."

"After yesterday I couldn't care less. He's a pain in the ass. I still can't get over the way he embarrassed me at my place of work no less. I'm done. I thought it over all last night and today and I've decided I'm going to see a lawyer and get some advice."

"Good Bella. If nothing else it lets you know what you're options are. Now I'll take this little guy and let you get ready for tonight. Is his stuff ready?"

"Yup, it's over by the door. I just need to grab a book for him, for bedtime."

I said goodbye to my boy and then headed upstairs once they had left. I lay in the bath for a while and then got out to get organized. I dried my hair and then straightened it and put on some light make up. I didn't really wear a lot, just some eye shadow, mascara and lipgloss. Then I headed to my wardrobe.

I hated shopping so I would order as much as I could online only going to the mall when I had to.

I ended up deciding on a cream shift dress that was like a slip with a lace overlay. I wore it with Black open toed wedges with a black and cream spotted bow on the front and a black wrap. It was still quite warm. I put my lipgloss and phone into my clutch bag and put some money in just in case.

Just before seven the door went. I opened it and was immediately stunned.

Edward was standing there dressed in dark blue jeans that fit him perfectly, a dark blue button down with the top couple of buttons undone and a pair of black shoes. His hair was sexily messy as usual. He was gorgeous.

"Hey Bella, you look stunning" he said quietly as he took me in.

He handed me a beautiful bouquet of pink and white tulips and gave me a soft lingering kiss on the cheek.

"Hey yourself. These are gorgeous. Thank you. I'll just put them in water, come in." I said as I headed for the kitchen.

Ten minutes later we were in the car.

"So where are we headed?"

"I made a slight change to our plans I hope you don't mind. I had booked reservations at a greek place in PA, Ares, but my mom suggested that with everything that's going on with Jacob and Carson you might prefer to stay in town so I thought we could have dinner here at a little place I know." he smiled.

My heart swelled to know that he would change his plans just to make sure I was comfortable. I was, however a little shocked when we pulled into his parents place. The surprise must've shown on my face.

"I hope this is okay. My parents are gone this weekend helping my siblings pack there houses up so we have the place to ourselves. I thought we could eat outside if that's okay." He looked nervous.

"No this is great. I would have happily gone anywhere with you" I said shyly.

I liked the idea of it just being the two of us without other people around.

"Are you sure. I mean we could still go out somewhere if you'd prefer, we would get in somewhere-" he was rambling.

"Edward it's fine, this is perfect. Now, did you say we were going outside?" I asked.

He nodded and took my hand to lead me outside. The back garden was huge. There was a patio area with steps leading down to the in ground pool. If you went around the pool there was a perfectly landscaped lawn with manicured flower beds. It was like something from a magazine. On the patio were dark wicker loungers with thick cream padding and then there was a matching table with glass top with chairs around it.

Edward had already set the table up for us complete with candles. It looked amazing. He had a small vase on the table with orange roses in it that looked like they came from the garden. There were candles lit all around the patio area as well.

"Ben came over and lit the candles while I was picking you up." he said.

He still seemed extremely nervous.

"It looks wonderful Edward, very romantic. Thank you for doing this. I'm sure we'll have a great evening." I smiled at him to try and break his tension.

He seemed to believe me and relaxed.

"Would you like some wine?" he asked.

It turned out he had gone today and picked dinner up from the greek place. We had stuffed vine leaves to start and then lamb that was covered in a tomato sauce that had dates in it. It was amazing. After dinner we went inside as it had started to get quite cool outside. Edward put some music on and we sat on the couch.

"Bella, can I try something I've been dying to do all night?" he asked as he started at my lips.

"Sure," I breathed.

He leaned over and kissed me softly at first. He leaned his head to the side and then he stroked my bottom lip with his tongue. I automatically opened my mouth and then we were massaging each others tongues as we grew more frantic. What had started off as a simple kiss had became the hottest make out of my life.

He had one hand in my hair and one rubbing up and down my thigh. I had both of mine entwined in his hair. Needing to breather he pulled away from my mouth but his lips never left my skin. He kissed up and down my neck. Before I knew what I was doing I had sat up and straddled him. He kept on going and eventually we were kissing again. I couldn't help but rub myself on him. He was rock hard and it felt so good against my heated core.

Too soon Edward pulled away.

"Bella, baby, if we don't stop soon I don't know I'll be able too." he panted.

"What if I said I don't want to" I panted back, equally as out of breath.

"Are you sure baby?" there was that word again.

I loved him calling me baby.

"Let's go upstairs." I said firmly.

I climbed off his lap and held my hand out to him. He took it and stood and we made our way up to his room. I couldn't believe this was happening.

We made it to his room and he immediately pushed me against the wall and began devouring my mouth again. I instinctively pulled my legs up around his waist and he started grinding against me. He felt huge, not that I had much experience. He was kissing, sucking and biting my neck as one of his hands began kneading my breast.

I swear my panties were ruined with how wet they were becoming. Suddenly He moved his hand so that they were both cupping my ass and whispered for me to hold on. He walked us across to his bed and sat down on the edge with me in his lap again. We instantly began grinding against each other again and then I felt his hands go to the hem of my dress.

"Is this okay?" he whispered in between kisses. I nodded.

He pulled my dress up over my head and threw it behind us. I automatically tried to cover up, I was self conscious since having my baby.

"Don't ever hide from me, you're beautiful baby" he said huskily.

He lifted me up and lay me down on the bed. After removing his shirt he hovered over me and began kissing me again. His body was amazing. He was toned but not overly muscular. He again began kissing my neck but this time he moved down. He took my left breast into his mouth and began sucking and nipping at my nipple while he kneaded my other one. The sensations went straight between my legs. I had never felt feelings like this before. He switched sides as I ran my nails over his scalp and lightly tugged his hair. He moaned and I swear it was the sexiest sound I'd ever heard.

He began to move down further, kissing his way over my stomach. I felt his fingers got to the side of my panties and he looked up, silently asking permission. I nodded slightly and he slowly pulled them down my legs. He took my leg in his hand and began kissing his way up. When he got to my knee he ran his tongue over the skin behind it. I never knew it felt good to have that done. I moaned loudly, like porn star loud. He continued his ministrations and soon enough was kissing the inside of my thigh.

I didn't know what to do. I've never had anyone down there before. He must've sensed that I had tensed up as he stopped kissing me and lightly ran his fingers up and down my thighs.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just, I've never ..." I trailed off.

"No-one's ever gone down on you before?" he asked as he placed a soft kiss to my thigh.

I shook my head.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

Again I shook my head. He went back to kissing his way up and the next thing I knew he placed a kiss directly on my clit. He ran his tongue the length of my slit and then he put in inside me and started fucking me with it as he rubbed me where I needed him most.

I was moaning and gripping the sheets so tightly I thought my fingernails would go right through them.

"Oh god Edward" I groaned.

Just as I thought it couldn't get any better he moved his tongue up to my nub and pushed two fingers inside me. I moved my hands to his hair to hold him there as I ground against his face. My hips were bucking in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me baby"

At his words the coil inside me broke and I swear I literally saw stars. He kept lapping softly at my entrance taking everything I gave him. I don't know how long later I finally came down.

"Oh my god Edward I have never felt anything like that." I breathed out heavily.

He came back up to me and kissed me and I could taste my self on his lips and tongue.

"Oh god Bella I'm sorry I forgot-"

"It's fine Edward I kind of like it" I admitted shyly.

"That is so hot" he growled.

He kissed me again but slower this time with less urgency.

"I think we should leave it there tonight baby. I don't think we should rush things too much." he said as he nuzzled my neck.

"But what about you? Do you want me to to help you out with that?" I pointed to his erection.

"Not tonight. This was just for you. We'll get to me another night." he smiled and kissed me lazily again.

We lay and kissed for a while talking quietly. It was almost midnight when we went downstairs. I had dressed again and Edward and put on a t-shirt when I told him his chest was too distracting. We sat on the couch again, with a glass of wine.

"So I should probably have asked this before we went upstairs but, as juvenile as it sounds will you be my girlfriend Bella?"

"Of course I will" I said and leaned over to kiss him sweetly.

We sat snuggled together watching Big Bang theory as Edward stroked my hair. There were no words needed we were content just to sit with the only noise coming from the tv. Suddenly my phone rang. Edward passed me my bag from the table and I grabbed it out of my purse.

Angela.

"Hey Ang what's wrong?" I asked as I sat up.

"You need to get over here. Jacob is here."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Characters Not Mine._**

EPOV

"What do you mean Jacob's there?" I heard Bella say into the phone and I shot up.

Before she had hung the phone up I had shoved my chucks on and had my car keys and Bella's shawl thing in my hand ready to go. What was he thinking?

Bella came out into the hallway.

"Edward I have to go. Jacob's over at Angela's standing out side screaming and shouting. Carson is still asleep but poor Angela is terrified."

"I'm way ahead of you. Let's go."

I locked up the house as Bella got in the car. When I got in I realised that Bella was on the phone.

"I know what time it is mom will you just put dad on the phone.

Yeah of course I'm calling at midnight to pick a fight, don't be so stupid.

Just put him on the phone mother.

Dad, can you head over to Angela's.

No Carson is fine but Jacob is over there causing a scene.

I don't know but he's outside her house, drunk and causing a disturbance.

Okay thank you. I'll see you there."

She put her phone in her bag and sighed.

"It's going to be okay. You're dad will get rid off Jacob, hopefully before we get there. Are you okay?" I asked as I held her hand.

"I'm pissed to be honest. I honestly think he has lost the plot. The Jacob I used to know would never have dreamed of behaving the way he is at the moment. I don't even know him anymore."

"You know, maybe his drinking is more out of control than you know. I know we joked about him being an alcoholic but maybe he is." I said quickly.

"I know I've been thinking the same thing. Especially after yesterday and now this. I made my mind up about the lawyer. I'm going to see if I can find one on Monday." she said quietly.

I knew this was an extremely hard decision for her to come to. I looked over and saw her shiver, the car hadn't warmed up yet. I reached over into the back seat and grabbed a swaetshirt I had left in there.

"Here put this on, it'll warm you up."

She thanked me and put it on. She reached over the consol and took my hand again. She pulled it up to her mouth and kissd it.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked, it was clear she wasn't talking about the sweatshirt.

"For being here. For not running a mile after yesterday. For being the great man that you are. For everything."

"You don't have to thank me Bella. I told you, I really like you and I love spending time with you. If I have to put up with Jacob's crap to do that then so be it."

We got near to where Bella lived and then she directed me to Angelas. As we pulled into the street we could see Jacob staggering about on her front lawn. We pulled up to the house at the same time as Chief Swan.

We got out of the car as the chief approached him. He still hadn't noticed us yet. I went round and opened Bella's door and took her hand.

"Ah Charlie. Finally someone with a little sense. Will you tell that bitch in there to give me my son so we can go home." he slurred.

"Do you really think that's for the best son? Maybe you should just go home and sleep it off." he said calmly.

I noticed another cruiser pull into the street with it's lights off. It parked a few houses away and the officers got out and walked to Angelas yard.

"Of course it's for the best. He's mine no matter what your whore of a daughter says. By the way do you know she's out screwing Edward Cullen tonight?" he laughed.

I swear I have never seen someone move as fast before. Within a split second Charlie had smacked Jacob square on the jaw. Jacob hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"What the fuck was that Charlie? I'm only telling it like it is."

He turned then and saw us.

"Oh look, here she is now. Slutabella. And her fuck buddy. Did you have a good time while you dumped my son on your friend?"

Before Charlie got a chance to get near him I landed one right on his nose. I heard a satisfying crack as it broke under my fist. Charlie looked from me to Bella shocked.

"We'll talk about this later," he said to Bella as he turned to talk to his men.

Bella headed for Angela's front door and I stood and watched Jacob. I wouldn't have put it passed him to get up and try and go in after her. I heard the lock on the front door click shut. One of Charlie's guys came over and pushed Jacob chest down on the ground as he cuffed him. With the size of Jacob it took him and the other deputy to lift him off the ground and drag him to the car.

Charlie made his way over to me just as I saw Bella come back out with Angela.

"So is what Jacob said true? Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

Before I had a chance to reply Bella stood in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"And what if he is? I am a grown woman Charlie. Who I take to my bed is none of your business! But for the record, no we aren't sleeping together. We are dating."

"So is that what set Jacob off? Finding out about you two?" Charlie looked at me accusingly.

"No it isn't. Maybe you should talk to Jacob and find out what the hell is going on with him. Maybe his dad should talk to him about the amount of booze he's downing at every opportunity. Maybe you should learn to trust your only daughter instead of constantly second guessing me and listening to the guy who let your grandson break his arm."

"Bella I'm always on your side. I didn't realize Jacob had gotten so out of control. I only tried to push you to together because it seemed the logical thing to do and seemed what was best for Carson." he said sheepishly.

"So the best thing for Carson is to for me to be miserable? For me to be with Jacob even though I don't want to be? Have I ever done anything without putting Carsons best interests first?"

"Well, no"

"Exactly. So maybe you should have trusted me in the first place and I could've avoided alll this crap. Now Carson is still asleep so I am going to stay here tonight. Edward would you like some coffee before you head home?" she asked me not looking at her dad.

"Um, it's getting late and Angela must want to get to bed," I started but Angela interrupted me.

"Edward it's fine. Bella and I will be up for a while anyway. I don't know I'll sleep tonight."

"Okay then." Angela and I headed inside and Bella talked to her dad for a few minutes.

I didn't hear Angela come up behind me as I watched Bella and her dad argue on the front lawn.

"You know, you seem to care an awful lot about her considering you two just started dating." she said knowingly.

"She's easy to care about." I answered.

I knew I was falling hard for Bella but I didn't want her friend to know that before she did.

"That she is. All I ask is that you take care of her. She's falling for you as much as you are her and I'd hate to see her get hurt. To be honest though, I don't see it happening." she smiled up at me.

She wandered away and my mind drifted to earlier tonight. The feel of Bella as she writhed against me and, god, the taste of her on my tongue. She was amazing. I've never seen her more beautiful in the short time we've spent together as when she fell apart as I made her come. I hadn't expected anything like that to happen tonight but it was almost like the moment our lips touched a fire spread through us.

I had to force my self to think about something else as I could feel my dick getting hard just thinking about it.

I saw Bella walk away from her dad and walk to the house. He looked at the ground for a second and then walked away looking almost defeated. As Bella came in the front door her dad got in his car and drove off.

Bella came in the front door and came over to me wrapping her arms around my waist. I held her tightly, kissing her head. We stood quietly for a minute before she sighed.

"I should go and see Angela. Can you stay for a bit?"

"Of course I will baby," I answered without a pause.

I wasn't leaving her until I had to. I followed her into the kitchen holding her hand. Angela was sitting at the table with both hands wrapped around a glass that looked like it had scotch in it.

"You okay Angela?" I asked.

"Yeah,I just still can't believe he came over here. I suppose it's partly my fault, if I hadn't have been gossiping with Leah none of this would have happened," she kept her eyes trained on the table.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I was at Rosa's earlier to day picking up dessert for my mom and cookies for Carson and I was telling Leah that I was babysitting because Bella had a date and Jacob overheard the whole thing."

"That doesn't make it your fault. Jacob has obvioulsy lost it. All you did was talk to a friend about your plans. It's not your fault that he decided to get fried and come over here. I mean did he honestly think you were going to hand Carson over to him? He's delusional" I said trying to reassure her.

I looked at Bella and she was grinning over at me.

"I suppose. I'm just glad that Carson has slept through it all. What did your dad say?" she asked Bella.

"At first he tried the usual, 'You know Jacob Bella. He wouldn't harm a hair on Carson's head' but whne I pointed out he had already done just that he changed his tune. He says he's going to speak to Billy about Jacob, for all the good that will do. I told him if he doesn't start looking out for me instead of worrying about Jacob all the time then he'll be seeing a lot less of me and Carson. Oh and he had the audacity to ask me again if we were sleeping together." she looked at me.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

I could almost see Angela's ears prick up as she lifted her head and looked between us.

"I told him again that it was none of his business. He then said that I should remember that I'm a mother. That's when I told him that when he was ready to apologize and treat me like an adult instead of some wayward teenager he should call me. He needs to get over himself and realise I'm not a little girl any longer." I nodded.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to head to bed, it's been a long night. What are you doing Bella do you want to stay or are you heading home?" Angela asked.

"Um, I think I'll stay. I'd rather see Carson when he gets up. I'm not tired yet though so I'll stay up a bit longer. You head on up though." she said as she went over and gave Angela a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for looking after him."

"Of course. You two have a good night. I'll see you later Edward. 'Night."

"Goodnight Angela." I replied as Bella took my hand and lead me through to the living room.

We sat on the couch quietly for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Are you sure you want this Edward?" she asked.

I was stunned. Did she not?

"What do you mean baby?"

"This. Us. I mean through these past few days, with all Jacobs bullshit you've never batted an eye. Any other girl would be lucky to have you and they wouldn't have an ounce of the baggage that I have right now. Are you sure I'm what you want, we're what you want? Because that's what you're getting me _and_ Carson."

"Bella, when I came here the last thing I was looking for was another relationship. I mean I'm not even divorced yet. If someone would have told me last week that I would be here with a girlfriend who has a son I would've told them they were crazy. I thought I would come down here, get my business off the ground, get my ex out of my life and then maybe, if I met somone way in the future, begin another realtionship.

Then you crashed into me in that hotel and it was like someone set me alight. I've known you again for a week and already I am falling so hard for you. And Carson is just the sweetest little boy. I'm honoured that you are allowing me to be a part of your life, of both of your lives. This crap with Jacob will end eventually and then it'll just be us. Until then I will be here for you whenever and however you need me."

She nodded but still wouldn't look at me.

"See the thing is I'm falling for you too. That's why I need to know. If this is going to be too much for you I need to know now, before I get in any deeper. As you say, it's only been a week and already we've had one date interrupted, god we couldn't even have a cup of coffee without drama. I know for a fact that Jacob will only get worse. Unless he gets help and stops drinking he will only get worse and I guess I just want to know if you can handle that."

I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her face until her eyes met mine.

"I can handle that. The only thing I couldn't handle right now is if you walk away because of the imbecile." I said honestly.

"I won't. I guess I'm just nervous. I haven't done the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing since high school, and it sure as hell didn't come with all the outside issues then." she laughed.

I leaned forward and took her bottom lip between mine . We kissed for a long time and then finally when we pulled apart I pulled her nearer me and wrapped her in my arms.

We eventually put on some tv show and the last thing I remember before I drifted off was Bella snuggling into my chest with a contented sigh.

**_Again thank you for all the reviews, alerts, everything._**

**_I'd also like to recommend a story I'm reading by primarycolours. It's a fantastic story with a great twist you should all go read it._**

**_ .net/s/72297/1/firefly_in_summer _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys thanks for reviews._**

_**Hope you all enjoyed the Royal Wedding!**_

BPOV

I sighed with happiness as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket on Thursday morning. I knew before I even looked it was a text from Edward.

_Good morning beautiful, hows your day so far? E xx_

It's even better now I've heard from you. How about you handsome? What are you getting up to today? Bxx

_I'm at my studio right now with my mom figuring out how I'm going to have it done and then later I'm picking up two very important people for dinner. I'll get you two at 5 is that okay baby? Exx_

5 is fine. I'm in the middle of a cake right now can I talk to you later? Bxx

_Of course u can. U can talk to me anytime. I'll see you at 5. Exx_

See you then Bxx

I smiled as I put my phone away. I got back to the little gumpaste bolts and screws I was making to go on the birthday cake I was making. The woman I was making it for said her husband was a contractor and was always doing things around there house so his cake was in the shape of a hammer and we had made a couple of screwdrivers and things to go around it and I was making these.

I got lost in my own little world, thinking about Edward, until I heard a throat clearing. I turned to see Leah standing.

"Hey, you need something," I asked as I placed the screws and things around the cake board.

"Yeah. I take it you were daydreaming about that handsome man of yours?" she asked.

"I was."

"Well you might want to hang on to those happy thoughts. You have a visitor. Billy Black."

"Okay" I said slowly, "Did he say what he wants?"

"No, he just asked if he could come back and talk to you. I said I would come and get you, I didn't want him to come back here before you even knew he was here."

"Thanks. Tell him I'll be right out." I went and washed my hands as I mentally prepared my self.

I knew this couldn't be good. I walked slowly out to the front of the shop.

"Hi Billy, Leah said you wanted me," I stated as I looked down at him.

He moved nearer to the counter in his wheelchair. Billy had lost the ability to use his legs after getting diabetes.

"Yeah I was wondering if I could talk to you, somewhere a bit more private."

"Uh, sure. Why don't you grab that table in the corner and I'll be right over." I pointed over to the table that had no-one near it.

I walked around and made my way over.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked nervously.

"I just don't know what is going on with you Bella. You were always such a nice level headed girl and now you're stopping your son from seeing his father, you're bringing strange men around Carson. It's just not like you."

I felt my fury rising.

"Look Billy, I don't know what Jacob has been feeding you but I can assure you I am not bringing strange men around my son. I am dating one man. Not that this is any of your business. And the reason that Jacob has not seen Carson is his own doing. Do you have any idea of how your son has been behaving lately? Not only did he come here, to my job, and call me every name under the sun at the top of his voice, he then proceeded to terrify my best friend on her own home at midnight while my son was in the house. Do you even realise he has a problem? Or do you choose not to see that?" I seethed.

How dare he.

"What problem? Jacob is fine. He misses his son is all." Billy was clearly in denial.

"Maybe the fact that every time I see him he is drunk. How about the fact that he drove Carson to the hospital drunk? He clearly has an alcohol problem. And I am sorry but unless he grows up and starts acting like an adult he will not be seeing my son."

"And what do you think Charlie will have to say about that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Why don't you ask him? He's going to speak to you about Jacob anyway. He was there after all on Saturday night when Jake showed up at Angela's. Or did he not tell you my dad was the first one to punch him for running his mouth about me." By the look of surprise on Billy's face he clearly didn't know that.

"I'll do that. I would appreciate it if I could see the little fella. I haven't seen him in weeks. There's a bonfire on Saturday night I could take him to."

"I really don't think that's a good idea. I'll be at my parents for dinner on Sunday if you'd like to join us. Obviously Jacob is not welcome" I said pointedly.

I wouldn't put it past him to tell Jake to show up.

"That would be nice. I'll see you then." he said as he wheeled out of the bakery.

I went back to work after telling Leah about what happened. She said her mom had been telling Billy about Jacob for a while but he just kept saying everything was fine.

I got through the rest of the day and I text my dad to ask him to meet me at the shop when my shift was done. When he got here I told him all about Billy's visit.

"So basically according to them this is all your fault and Jake is Mr Innocent?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Billy won't even acknowledge that Jacob has a problem. Leah said that both Sue and Seth have tried to talk to Billy about it but he says everything's fine. Maybe before you speak to Billy should speak to them. Obviously they'll have seen him around the reservation. Maybe if you don't believe me you'll believe them" I said as I looked at the table.

"Bella, honey, it's not that I didn't believe you. I guess it's that I didn't want to believe you. Jacob is like a son to me, hell I've known the kid since the day he was born. When you said you didn't want to be with him at first I thought you were just being stubborn, trying to prove you could do it on your own. Then I thought that maybe if you spent a bit more time together you would see that he's a good guy.

That's all I want for you. To find a good guy who'll take care of you, even though you don't need taken care of. I figured if that guy could be your child's father then all the better. I had no idea how bad things with Jake had gotten. He was like a stranger the other night."

"That's the way he's seemed to me for the past year, maybe longer. I know you probably think I'm being harsh cutting him off from the baby but I can't have him around Carson when he's acting the way he is. And I'm making it official. I have an appointment with a lawyer on Monday." I said, expecting my dad to try and talk me out of it.

"You gotta do what you gotta do. You've never made a bad choice when it comes to the kid so I'll support you with whatever you do. I just hope you can forgive me for being so stubborn with the whole Jake thing." he looked apologetically.

"Hey, I had to get it from somewhere right?" I joked.

My dad and I talked for a little bit longer and he asked about Edward. I told him everything that had happened so far, well not everything, and he asked me to invite Edward for dinner on Sunday as well. Edward left to go and see Billy and I headed for daycare. I had just picked Carson up when Edward called and asked if I would mind going to Esme and Carlisle's for dinner as his siblings had all finished moving today and his mom wanted all of her children home for dinner.

I told him I could just go home but he wanted me to go so I headed back to the bakery and picked up a raspberry cheesecake to take with me. I headed over at six thirty, got Carson out of the car and knocked on the door. Edward answered looking as sexy as ever. I wondered how Alice would take the fact that we were dating and hadn't told her. Apparently she had a need to know everything.

"Does Alice know yet?" I asked after Edward kissed me chastely hello.

"No, she just knows I have a guest coming. I just got home so she hasn't had time to grill me yet" he smirked.

We entered the hallway and were heading for the living room when we heard Alice.

"...just hope he knows what he's doing being with her. I mean seriously there's slutastic and then there's her. What is he thinking?" she ranted.

"Okay so I'm thinking she thinks you're my ex" he whispered.

We walked into the living room and Alice's jaw hit the floor.

"You're, she's, you're Edward's guest? How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me you guys were dating Edward? I mean I have a right to know these things!" she stomped her foot.

"Um, I kind of think that's between us to decide don't you Alice?" I said before my brain had a chance to engage with my mouth.

Emmett and Rosalie started laughing and Edward kind of looked shocked.

"Damn pixie, finally someone who won't deal with your crap!" Emmett yelled.

"Welcome to the family Bella" he carried on.

"I think that's a bit premature, we've only been dating for a couple of weeks," I said as I shifted Carson to my other hip.

He was being shy and hiding his head in my neck.

"Anyone who can put Alice in her place and stun her into silence is family in my book. Sit down, take a load off. That little guy can't be light." Emmett answered with a grin.

I sat down next to Rosalie and she leaned over and started to speak to Carson in hushed tones. Emmett asked me about my work and Edward had Alice scolding him like a child all because he hadn't immediately informed her we were dating.

"Alice, in case you never got the memo, this is my life, not some little game you can play with." he said angrily.

"I know that Edward! I just think that as your fucking sister it would have been nice to have been told you were dating. God! Is it too much to ask to be kept informed!" she seethed.

"Um, guys can I butt in?" I asked, "Number one Alice do not cuss in front of my child. Ever. Number two, I honestly don't get why you feel you should have been informed that we're dating. I mean if we were engaged or married then yeah, I guess as his sister you should be told, but for gods sake we've literally been seeing each other for not even two weeks. Don't you think you're overreacting slightly?"

"I just like to know what's going on with my family." she fumed.

I got the feeling Alice didn't often get told off or not get her own way.

"Well to be honest you're acting like Carson here does when he doesn't get his own way. Now calm down." I said forcefully.

It was bad enough that the actual child was clinging to me like a damn koala bear without a grown woman throwing a temper tantrum.

"Whatever, I'm going to check with mom how long dinner will be." she said and then flounced from the room.

"I swear to god there is still a fifteen year old living in that body! Never mind her Bella, how are you? I haven't seen you since Carson here had his accident? How is he doing?" Rosalie asked.

"He's fine. His cast is itchy but hopefully he'll only have it on another two weeks. I'm good, Jacob has been causing drama but besides that I am really good," I answered as I looked at Edward.

He smiled and winked at me. God that man was beautiful. Esme called us then for dinner. Carson was still clinging to me but when we got to the table he lifted his head and looked around.

"Ewa," he whispered to Edward, who was sitting by my side.

"What's up buddy?" he whispered back.

I always thought it was cute when they had their little conversations.

Rather than answer Edward he held his arms out to him. Edward pulled him from over to sit on his lap. I passed over Carson's plate and Edward began eating and handing Carson bits of food. Every now and then I would lift Carson's cup and give him a drink through his straw.

Esme had bought him a red Cars plastic straw that twisted and curled. He loved having milk with it so he could see it twirl all the way up from the cup. Since Edward brought it over for him I had to carry it wherever we went.

I lifted a napkin to wipe Carson's face and happened to look up. Everyone except Esme were staring at us like we were the entertainment. I blushed and started to shift uneasily in my seat and I felt Edward take my hand. I looked up and saw him look worriedly down at me.

"Excuse me, I'm just going to get the wipes from Carson's bag," I said as I stood.

I went through to the living room and Rosalie followed soon after.

"I'm sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable in there," she said quietly.

"Was there in particular reason why you were staring at us like some kind of freak show?" I asked.

"It's just, when Edward said he was moving back we expected it to be a long time before he started seeing someone but looking at you two in there it was like an instant family. He sits there feeding Carson like it's the most natural thing in the world, Carson who we've all seen is a shy little boy is sitting there as comfortable as you like and it's like the three of you have always had this little routine. It just seems to be moving pretty quickly. Like you said you guys have only been dating a couple of weeks."

"And while that is all well and good Rosalie, I fail to see how this is any of anyone else's business. Edward and I are both grown ups. He's helping me through a difficult time right now and from what he tells me I'm doing the same for him. I know things are different with us, what with me having Carson but at the end of the day if Edward and I last this is what it's going to be like. There's never going to be just the two of us. And you all need to let us figure this out on our own."

"Okay, okay," she said raising her hands in surrender.

"I just think you guys have all the time in the world, you don't have to rush things. But if this pace is one that suits you two then we'll all keep our mouths shut. Just don't hurt him. He's been through enough." she said.

"I won't. Did everyone think I was crazy for bolting from the table?" I asked staring at the pack of wipes in my hand.

"No, but Esme is currently ripping the others apart for making you feel uncomfortable. Let's give her a few minutes. Once she's on a roll she's best left until she's through." we sat in silence for a few minutes.

Eventually Rosalie nodded and we stood and headed for the dining room. When we got in there Edward smiled at me and stood to pull out my chair for me, a gesture he always made. As I sat down he took my hand in his again and kissed the back.

"Bella, I want to apologize for the behaviour of my husband and children. They obviously didn't get the lesson about it being rude to stare." she said sternly as she looked at them all.

"Anyway, how has your week been so far?" she asked,

"Fine. Been kept busy at the bakery and the temper tantrums have been minimal thanks to his new buddy over there," I winked at Edward, " I did however have a couple of visitors at work today," I said hesitantly.

I knew Edward would flip.

"Who?" he asked.

"Billy Black and my dad. Billy came first talking about how much Jacob is hurting and how he doesn't even know me any more. According to him there's nothing wrong with Jacobs behaviour. I don't know what Jacob told him about Saturday but he didn't tell him that it was my dad who hit him first."

"Wait a minute, what happened on Saturday?" Jasper asked.

"We had a date and Angela was watching the baby. Jacob had overheard her telling this to Leah at the shop and turned up in Angela's doorstep wasted. Being that by this point it was almost midnight, she called me and we headed over and I also called my dad. Once my dad heard what he was calling me and what he was saying I had done, he ended up punching Jacob and knocking him down." I said trying to keep the language kid friendly.

"After that Edward ended up hitting him too and then Jacob was arrested." I finished.

"So what happens now with him and Carson?" Rosalie asked.

"Well I stopped him seeing Carson the day he broke his arm. That's his excuse for acting the way he is. Monday I have an appointment to see a lawyer to find out what I can do but the way things stand now I'm filing for sole custody with no visitation until he sorts himself out. I can't have him around my son the way he is."

"What did he say you had done? I mean I know your dad and it must've been pretty bad to get that kind of reaction form him." Carlisle wondered.

"He's basically telling everyone that I'm seeing numerous men and bringing them around the baby. On Saturday night at Angela's he called me, well let's just say some not very nice names to that effect and also insinuated that Edward and I had become shall we say intimate, but not in so nice away. My dad clocked him one after that."

"Bella, who are you seeing on Monday?" Jasper asked.

"A Joel McCann. Angela's mom got his name form somewhere." I answered.

"Is he any good? I only ask because my friend Wyatt up in Seattle, his wife is a family attorney and a fierce one at that. She has a 98% record for winning her cases. I could get you a meeting with her if the guy you're seeing doesn't work out." He offered.

"That would be great Jasper. I don't really know what Mr McCann is like but I'll got to the meeting on Monday and let you know. Thank you." I smiled at him.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful but Edward did ask if he could take me out on Saturday night.

It was a nice ending to a crappy day.

**_Characters Not Mine._**


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

Dinner was, interesting shall we say.

After my family, all except my mom, had examined us like we were an exhibit at the zoo, Bella left the table and my mom got stuck into them all.

_**Flashback**_

_'What in the world is wrong with you all that you are behaving like this? Have you never seen anyone outside the family eat before? Now poor Bella must think you're all touched in the head. What is the problem?" my mom hissed at them._

_'It's just so strange, they're like a little family. Edward sitting there feeding the baby while eating himself as though he's been doing it for years. And they move as if they know exactly what the other one is going to do before they even do it. It's fascinating.' Alice answered._

"_Fascinating or not Bella is important to your brother and you are going to scare her off. Now can you behave or do you all need to leave?" my mom asked._

_They all mumbled that they would behave. Rosalie had slipped out to check on Bella and I continued to help Carson with his food, ignoring my siblings._

_Eventually after many minutes of silence Bella and Rose came back in._

_**Flashback**_

After dinner things settled down and we actually had some fun. Bella and Carson left early what with Bella having to get up so early. When I walked her to the door I asked if I could take her out on Saturday if it wasn't too short noticed. She thankfully agreed.

I honestly couldn't believe she had been in my life for such a short time. I actually dreamt last night that instead of being chicken in high school I had asked her out and Carson was mine. We were married and life looked pretty damn good.

Emmett thought it was freaky that I wasn't scared by how fast things were going, Rosalie thought it was sweet but warned me to be careful with a child being involved, Jasper told me if I was happy he was happy for me.

And Alice, Alice was happy for me but was annoyed I hadn't called her the minute things started happening with Bella. She told me she understood that it really wasn't any of her business but as my older sister she worried about me. Really she was just nosy.

Friday morning I drove to my studio to pick up some of my equipment I had stored there at the beginning of the week. Alice and Rosalie wanted me to go and take some before shots of their shop before it was remodelled.

I got what I need and headed to Rose and Alice's place, which was two streets over and got to work.

A few hours later I was on my way home when I had to stop for gas. I stopped at the gas station just outside of Forks. I saw two big Native American guys at the pump next to mine.

"So he really did it then?" the smaller of the two asked.

"Yup. Serves her right. Who does she think she is? She strings him along for years then tells him about the kid, keeps him away from him and now she's whoring herself out all over the place. I don't know what the fuck she thinks she's playing at!"

"Sam, you know that's not how things have played out at all. Jacob is acting like a dick right now and you know as well as I do that he needs help. If it was your kid would you let him anywhere near?"

These were Jacobs friends? And what had he done to Bella?

I decided to listen some more and find out. I fiddled with my card at the machine as though I couldn't get it to work.

"Well I'll never find out will I. Besides the boy should be learning about his heritage. He doesn't even have his proper name because she wanted him to have hers." Sam fumed.

"That's what most single moms do. Besides Jacob isn't exactly adhering to the laws of the tribe right now either. He disappeared all last week leaving his dad to fend for himself. He should be looking after his father not be out getting wasted every night. My mom went over and found Billy living on toast because Jacob wasn't there to take him grocery shopping. Plus there's all the meetings he's missed.

Besides, Leah says that Bella's dating one guy and it's the first guy she's ever known about. Her and Bella are close so she tells her stuff. Jacob is just bitter it's not him."

"And Leah is such a great judge of character isn't she Seth. She can't even bring herself to talk to her own cousin when she needs her." Sam spat.

"Maybe if her cousin hadn't broken up her relationship shortly after she lost her own child Leah would have been there for Emily when she found out she couldn't have any. Don't bad mouth my sister because you couldn't keep it in your pants. I'm going to wait in the car."

The guy Seth got in the pick up truck they had with them. I paid for my gas, pumped and left the gas station and headed for the bakery.

By the time I got into Forks it was three thirty. I knew Bella would've picked Carson up by now so I headed to her house but she wasn't there. I headed to my parents and saw my mom's car outside. As soon as I got in the front door I could hear a baby crying. When I got to the living room it was Carson.

Bella was sitting holding some gauze to her arm while my mom tried to comfort Carson.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Ewa!" Carson cried out when he heard me.

I went over to my mom and lifted him and then went over to Bella who was trying not to cry.

"What happened baby?" I asked.

If Jacob black had done this to her he wouldn't be breathing by tonight.

"I parked my car at the back of the bakery, like normal and then Leah was out sick so I was working the counter. Luciana shouted on me a while ago and when I went through she told me to go outside. My car had been trashed. The tires have been slashed and the windows all smashed. It was almost time for me to get Carson so I called my dad but he was out on a call and I couldn't get a hold of my mom. I managed to get a hold of your mom and she said she would come by and pick me up.

I couldn't get the door unlocked to get Carson's seat out so I put my arm in the window where it was broken and ripped my arm open. We had to get a rolling pin from the shop, knock all the rest of the glass out and then get into the car to get the seat out. I had to shake all the broken glass off the seat and then fold up a blanket for Carson to sit on. I didn't want to go to the hospital so you're dad is coming here to stitch up my arm." she sobbed.

I kissed her head and sat down beside her. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I rubbed Carson's back as he drifted off to sleep.

We sat quietly for a little while and then the conversation I overheard came back to me. I didn't even think about it right away, I was shocked at the scene I walked in on.

"Baby, does Jacob have friends named Sam and Seth?" I asked.

"Yeah. Leah, who I work with, is Seth's sister and Sam is her ex. Why?"

"Because I think Jacob wrecked your car.? Before I had a chance to tell the story the front door opened and my dad and charlie barreled through.

"Bells, you okay?" Charlie asked.

I let them talk while I lay Carson down on the love seat and covered him up. I tucked his Nemo stuffed toy under his arm in case he woke up. He loved that thing. I looked up to see that my dad had already started to clean Bella's wound but her dad and her were staring at me.

"Hey Chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen." I said extending my hand.

"Nice to meet you Edward." he replied as he shook my hand.

He looked behind me to his grandson.

"Now, Bella said you think Jacob had something to do with this," he said as he sat down next to bella.

I sat on the armchair facing him.

"I was driving back to town today and I overheard two of his buddies talking," I said as I told him everything I heard.

"See, the problem is that I don't think we have enough proof to do anything about it. As much as he is acting the idiot he isn't one. I don't think he'll have left anything behind. All I can do is pay him an unofficial visit and caution him. I think I should wait though because if I go over there right now I'll be the one going away," Charlie finished.

"I never ever thought I would hate him but I do. I despise him for all he's doing to me right now. How can he say he ever loved me when he does shit like this!" Bella growled.

And damn if it wasn't sexy.

"And I can't believe he would leave Billy like that. He knows Billy can't get around by himself. That alone proves how far up his own ass he is. Instead of his friends standing up for him they ought to try and help him," she continued.

"Okay Bella, you're all done. Keep that covered and clean and we'll check them in about a week."

My mom had been so quiet I'd almost forgot she was there.

"Charlie would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked out of the blue.

That was my mom, she was always trying to feed people.

"I'd love to but I should head out. I'll need to talk to Jacob and then Renee will have dinner on."

"Dad, mom's not home. I called her when I was at the shop and then again just before Edward got here. Why don't you have something to eat. If Jacob did do this you'll be lucky to find him any time soon."

"Honestly Charlie it's no bother. Bella and Carson will be here anyway." my mom butted in.

"Okay then if you're sure you don't mind," Charlie agreed.

After we ate Charlie left to go find Jacob. He was determined to make him talk. I headed out to drive Bella and the baby home. I took my mom's car because Carson's seat was already in there.

"How you holding up?" I asked as I massaged her thigh.

"Okay, I guess. I'm just having a tough time wrapping my head around the fact that someone who was my best friend is doing all these things to me. Then there's the fact that I don't even know how I'm going to get to work tomorrow. My car's been taken away by my insurance company. Plus I think it's weird that my mom didn't call to see where my dad was."

"There's a hell of a lot going on in that beautiful head of yours. Okay, I don't know about your mom but I can come over and take you to work. I'm not working until ten. I can also pick you up from work and then we can try and arrange something to cover the time it'll take for your car to be repaired or whatever. As for your mom maybe she just got caught up doing whatever she's doing."

Bella had said on more than one occasion that her mom was scatter-brained. It seemed logical that she genuinally forgot to call Charlie.

"I can't ask you to do that. I have to be at work for six. You would have to be up at like five fifteen to be over here and get me to work on time." she said.

"It's fine. I'll get up, drop you off and then maybe sleep for an hour when I get back. It'll be fine. Now do you want me to help with Carson tonight? You'll need to keep that dressing dry and you said he needs a bath."

"That would be great if you don't mind" she said shyly.

"Of course I don't. Bella I want to take care of you. All of you have to do is let me." I answered her.

We pulled up at her house and made our way inside. I carried Carson upstairs and Bella started his bath. I played with him in his room until it was ready. I took him through to the bathroom and Bella got him undressed. I put him in the tub and played with his as Bella watched.

Once he was clean I lifted him out and wrapped him in a towel. I lay him down on Bella's bed and kept him occupied until she had a diaper on him. We got him ready for bed and I put him in his cot then Bella read to him.

I went downstairs and got some water while I waited. A few minutes later Bella came down.

"Is he asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah. He was out like a light. Thank you for being here tonight. I wouldn't have been able to bathe him or change him without your help."

"It's fine. I've actually enjoyed myself. He's a feisty little thing in the water!"

He had soaked half the bathroom within five minutes of being in the tub.

"Yup, he likes his splashing. He shorted a hairdryer at my parents house one time, nearly started a fire."

"How in the hell did he manage that?"

"Because my mother left her dryer plugged in and he started splashing. He filled a jug with water and when she turned her back to get him a towel he poured it all over the counter beside the tub, effectively blowing up my mothers hairdryer. It was her own damn fault" she laughed.

"So, I should let you get to bed miss," I said as I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

After a few minutes she pulled away.

"Are you sure you don't mind taking me to work in the morning? I could always call Luciana and have her come get me. Or Leah if she's going to be in."

"Bella it's fine. I'm going to head out now and let you get to bed."

She walked me to the door.

"I'll see you in the morning baby" I leaned down and pulled her bottom lip between mine.

We made out for a couple of minutes before I pulled away. I was starting to get _uncomfortable_.

"I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams," she called after me.

I turned and blew her a kiss and headed for home.

**_Thanks for all reviews._**

**_Next chapter should be up in a couple of days._**

**_As always chracters are not mine._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry this has taken so long. Had hoped to have it up last week but had problems with my internet connection.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

BPOV

My mom showed up earlier than normal this morning.

"Morning, you're here early," I commented as I kissed her cheek.

"Your dad started at five this morning and I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided just to come over. Give me a chance to catch up with you. Your dad told me about the car but I didn't want to call, it was too late. I also wanted to know about the young man joining us for dinner on Sunday. I met Esme Cullen on Wednesday and she said her boy is smitten with you!" she cackled.

"Mom, it is way to early for you I swear," I grumbled.

"Come on tell me something. All I know is that his name is Edward and your dad thinks he's a good guy because he punched Jacob for talking trash about you."

"He's a photographer. Obviously you know he went to school with me, he's getting divorced right now. He's really, really gorgeous and he's great with Carson. He's just perfect for me. He's sweet, kind, funny. He'll go out of his way to help me. He even bathed Carson last night because I couldn't with my arm. He's wonderful" I finished with my usual blush gracing my cheeks.

"Dare I say my baby is in love?" she asked as I heard his car pull up.

"Not yet but headed that way. Now I have to go. I'll see you later." I said as I left the house before she could ask me anything else.

I loved my mother but I really couldn't handle her interrogations before I had my coffee. I got in the passenger side of Edward's car and he leaned over to kiss me.

"Morning gorgeous," he smiled.

"I am anything but gorgeous at this time of the morning," I mumbled.

"You're always gorgeous to me." he said sweetly as he pulled back out of the driveway.

We got to the shop and he stopped outside as Luciana was unlocking the back door.

"So I'll pick you up at three?" he asked

"If you can. If you're busy I can arrange something else," I answered, not wanting him to feel he has to do these things for me.

"I already told you I wanted to. I'm due at the boutique at ten, I'll work until one and then head back here, pick up my mom's car for the car seat and I'll come get you."

"Okay, but I'm making you dinner to say thank you," I said as I leaned across to give him a kiss.

"Keep them coming and that's thanks enough." he murmured against my lips.

"So, no dinner then?" I teased.

"Well, I'd be awfully stupid to say no to dinner would I not. Now go before I kidnap you and make you spend the day with me," he said as he gave me a final kiss.

I left the car and made my way into work.

"That is one gorgeous guy you got yourself there. Make sure you keep him or I may be forced to help him out," Luciana announced with a wink.

"Yeah, I'm sure Ricardo would be pleased with that" I shot back.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," she laughed.

We got down to work and before I knew it it was three o'clock and Edward was here to pick me up.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

I heard Luciana clear her throat behind me.

"Edward, the loud lady behind me is Luciana Sarti. Luciana this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend." I blushed.

It was the first time I had introduced him as such and it felt great.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Edward. Bella here has been keeping things quiet." she said as she narrowed her eyes at me.

I just laughed at her.

"It's nice to meet you too. Bella has actually told me quite a bit about you." he smiled his crooked smile at her.

"All good I hope."

"Definitely all good.. She really loves working here." he answered smiling at me.

"Well I'll let you two go. I'll see you on Monday Bella. If you're free tomorrow bring that gorgeous boy of yours by. Tell him Aunt Lu has cookies waiting for him,"

"You spoil him. But I'll try and bring him by." I teased.

We headed to daycare to pick up Carson and then we headed over to Edward's parents house. Rosalie was there and had asked me to stop by with Carson for a visit. Edward went into the kitchen to speak to his mom about the refurbishment of his studio and I headed to the living room where Rosalie was.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked as I sat down.

"I'm good how are you? And how are you little man?" she asked as she tickled Carson's belly.

"We're both good. The boy here had just woken up from a nap so he's hyper right now." I said as I gave him his toy cars out of his bag.

Rosalie got on the floor and started playing with him. There was something about Rosalie that drew me in. As much as we hadn't really spoken in high school I found her really easy to talk to. Don't get me wrong I liked Alice too, I just found her a bit much to take. Whereas most people had calmed down as they got older she had still stayed as hyper and perky as I remembered.

"So, I hear you have a hot date tomorrow night," Rosalie remarked.

"Yeah. Hopefully without the interruptions this time."

"And what, pray tell, was interrupted the last time?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

"Nothing really. We were just on the couch watching tv when Angela called."

"And before?" she raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and grinned.

"We never had sex if that's what you're asking. Let's just say he made me feel really good." I answered.

I wasn't one to spill details about stuff like that, not that I ever had details to spill. I could tell you everything there is to know about Angela's sex life but I just felt that details about sex and stuff should be kept between the two people involved.

"Are his fingers as talented as his brothers? Or did he use his nice long tongue?" she asked with a giggle.

"Rosalie! I don't like to talk about stuff like that!" I squealed, turning bright red.

"I don't need details. I just wondered. You two seem so close I thought you were going at it like rabbits!"

"No. Not yet anyway. To be honest I'm a bit nervous. I mean I've literally had sex once and I can barely remember it. I don't really know about Edwards history or anything, like how experienced he is. I mean he was married so he's already light years ahead of me and-" I rambled until she cut me off.

"Bella, Edward loves you for you. Not just to have sex with you. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. Not even Giuliana. If, when, you two do sleep together it will be special because it something you are sharing with each other. Now although Edward was married he's only ever been with two people. I'll let him tell you the details but I just wanted you to know he's not the type of guy who's slept around."

Of everything she said one thing stuck in my head.

"You think he loves me?" I asked nervously.

"Yes I do. And I don't think it will be long before he tells you. You can tell by seeing you both together, you love him too you know. Whether you've admitted it to yourself or not."

"I think I do. It just all seems so fast. I mean it has literally been two weeks."

"I know but sometimes it just hits you like that. Don't get me wrong, I had known Em for years before anything happened with us but I do know that when Alice met Jasper it was like lightening. They told each other they were in love on their second date. I'm actually surprised it took Jasper so long to propose." she laughed.

"I suppose." Our conversation was cut short as Edward and Esme came into the room.

We stayed for a bit longer and then Edward dropped Carson and I at home. He was going to spend the night with his family and I had Angela coming over.

"What are we doing tomorrow night then?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I've thought of a few things but I've not decided. Did you have a preference?" he asked.

"I was going to suggest you come over to my place and I'll make you that dinner I promised you. I wasn't sure if you had anything planned though." I answered shyly.

"That sounds great actually. I'll speak to you before then anyway. I'll miss you tonight." He said as he got out of the car to open my door.

"I'll miss you too." I said as he helped me out of the car.

He got Carson out and he promptly ran to the door. I grabbed his little backpack that he took to daycare and my purse.

"If you need a ride anywhere tomorrow just call me okay? Like if you want to take Carson to see Luciana, anything." he smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you later." I lifted up onto my tip toes and kissed him softly

"See you later gorgeous" he said as he held me close.

I walked up to my house and waved as he pulled away.

Later that night as Angela and I were talking about her and Ben my house phone rang. I looked at the screen and saw it was Jacob so I ignored it. The answering machine kicked in and he hung up.

He done that another three or four times.

"Bella maybe you should just unplug the phone. He's just going to keep on," the phone started again, "calling." she finished.

I went over to unplug the phone when he started talking to my machine.

"Bella, why don't you just answer the damn phone. I know you're home. I can see you sitting with your bitchy friend. We need to talk coz you know I am not going to sit back and let you take my son from me. You and your pretty boy boyfriend are not going to play happy families with my son while I'm kept away from him. Pick up the fucking phone Bella!" he kept talking as I unplugged the phone..

I went over to the window and sure enough he was sitting at the kerb in his truck staring in my window. I grabbed my cell phone as I closed my blinds.

"Angela, use your phone and call my dad." I told her as I dialled Edward's number.

"Hey beautiful, are you missing me?" he asked sweetly.

"Edward can you come over? Jacob is outside the house." I said quickly.

"What's he doing? Have you called your dad?" he asked as I heard footsteps on the other side.

"Angela's calling him now. It's creepy. He's called a few times and hung but this last time he spoke on my machine and said he could see me. When I went to the window he was just sitting there in his truck staring in." I heard him start the engine of his car and the tires squeal as he sped away from the house.

"Edward be careful. The last thing I need is for you to get hurt." I warned.

"I'll be fine baby. What's he doing now?"

"I'm not sure I closed the blinds. Wait and I'll go upstairs."

I ran up the stairs into my bedroom. I walked across the room and looked out of the side of the curtain.

"He's still just sitting there. Oh shit, he's getting out of the truck." I said as I saw Jacob stagger out of his truck.

"Run downstairs and make sure all the doors and windows are locked. I'll be there in five." he hung up the phone.

"Angela," I yelled, " Make sure the front door is bolted. And the windows are locked."

I ran into the kitchen and locked the back door as there was a gate from the driveway that took you out back. I checked the windows but knew they were already locked. I heard him pound on the front door.

"Come out, come out Bella, I know you're in there," he yelled.

I motioned to Angela to head for the stairs. We both ran up and I lifted Carson carefully from his cot. Being the sound sleeper he is he didn't wake, he just nuzzled into my neck and murmured in his sleep.

"What did my dad say?" I asked as I lay Carson on my bed surrounded by pillows.

"He said he'd be right over. He was at the station so he shouldn't be too long. Did you call Edward?" she asked as the pounding and yelling got louder.

"Yeah. The speed he's driving at he'll be here first."

I crept over and looked out the window. I saw Edward's car fly up the street. I went over to the bedroom door and unlocked it.

"Oh, you called the boyfriend. Well this should be fun!" Jacob exclaimed as the banging on the door stopped.

I went back over to the window and saw Edward jump out of his car. Jacob staggered over and tried to throw a punch at Edward but completely missed. Edward swung back at him and Jacobs head flew to the side as Edward's fist connected with his jaw. He then hit him in the ribs and pushed Jacob down on the ground. He was talking to him but I couldn't make out what he was saying from up here. Jacob tried to get up but was either to sore or too drunk so he sat on the grass. My dad showed up then. I made my way downstairs after asking Angela to stay with Carson.

As I reached the front door and opened it I heard Jacob yell to my father,

"I want him charged with assault."

_**Characters Not Mine.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks for all reviews for the last chapter. I appreciate each one.**_

EPOV

I yawned as I got ready for our date. I wish I had gotten more sleep last night. After all the drama at Bella's I ended up crashing on her couch.

After Jacob demanded I be charged Charlie had laughed at him. Actually full out laughed in his face.

"_Do I look like I came down in the last shower boy? He no more assaulted you than Bella did. And anyway, do you not think after all you've put Bella through this past while you're about due a good beating? You do realise that the little stunt you pulled with her car means that her premiums will go up meaning money that would put food in your sons mouth will be spent elsewhere because of you and your damn temper. Not only are you not providing for him you're actually taking from your two year old son._

_Well done your father must be so proud." Charlie had spat at him._

"_Whatever Charlie. You can't honestly tell me you're happy with her being with this asshole. I've spent years trying to get her to be with me and he comes along and ruins everything. He's here five minutes and she's jumping into bed with him. You were the one who told me if I waited she would see reason. Now your helping him to be with her." Jacob yelled back._

"_Now you see here. I encouraged you with Bella when I thought you would be good for her. That was before you let Carson break his arm, caused a public nuisance of yourself outside of her friends house while Carson was inside,wrecked her car meaning she had no transportation to get around with Carson and then you pull this stunt tonight. Do you realise this is harassment? If anything I should take you in. Now I'm giving you five seconds to get out of here. I will speak to you tomorrow when you've sobered up. And I do mean we'll talk Jacob. I go to your dad's and you're not there I'm issuing a warrant for your arrest. Now go" He ordered._

_Jacob went to get in his car and Charlie went over and pulled him out_

"_Are you out of your damn mind? Do you honestly think you should be driving in this state? Just get in the back of my car and I'll take you home. Idiot!" he muttered as Jacob got in the cruiser. "Edward, I trust you can look after the girls?" charlie said gruffly._

"_Yes sir," I replied._

"_Thank you. And thank you for being here for her. Tell her I'll call her tomorrow." he headed for the cruiser._

_After Charlie left I told Bella I would stay if it made her comfortable as she was worried about the dumbass coming back._

Today I dropped Bella and Carson off at the shop to see Luciana, went home and changed, went to my studio and finalised the plans for the refurb and by the time I got home it was time for me to get ready for Bella's.

I got in the car and headed to the store to pick up some wine for dinner. Bella asked me to pick up some red. While I was there I noticed some kids colouring books near the door. There was a Cars one so I picked it up for Carson. I then headed for Bella's.

"Hey beautiful," I said as she welcomed into her home.

"Hey yourself. What did you get up to today?" she asked as I followed her through to the kitchen.

We chatted while Bella made dinner and it felt nice. With Giuliana we never did the simple things like this. Unless I cooked we ate take out because she said she didn't have time to cook despite only working part-time.

"Mmm this is soo good," I managed to get out through a mouthful of food.

Bella had made veal milanese. It was one of my favourites.

"I cheated. I called your mom and asked her what some of your favourites were. Are you okay? You look tired. We could have done this another night,"

"I'm fine. I am a bit tired but I wouldn't have wanted to do this another night. I've been looking forward to this."

"You should have just slept beside me last night. Or if you didn't want to you should have taken the guest room and Angela could've slept with me." she scolded.

"I didn't want you and Angela to have to share and if I had been in the same bed as you I don't know that there would have been a great deal of sleeping going on" I laughed.

"Well maybe we can have not so much of the sleeping tonight. You did bring your bag didn't you?" she asked, blushing.

This morning when I dropped her off she asked if I wanted to sleep at her place tonight and that way we could just go over to her parents together.

"I did. But Bella I don't have any expectations. If all we do is sleep then that's fine with me."

"You don't want to … oh, okay" she looked hurt.

It took me a minute and then I realised. She didn't think I wanted her in that way.

"No Bella. I do want you, I want that with you more than anything but I'm willing to wait until you're ready. I don't want you to think we have to have sex because I'm staying over. I want everything with you and if that means waiting then we wait." I quickly rambled.

"I'm ready for us to have sex Edward. I know things are still new with us but I feel safe with you. I trust you and I want us to have everything too." She looked down at the table, almost shyly.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"It's just, I've only ever had sex once in my life. I slept with Jacob once while I was drunk and I can barely remember it. I'm just worried that I won't be any good. It's the one area in my life that I have no confidence in." she said, almost in a whisper.

"Baby, when I'm with you in anyway it means so much to me. The fact that I'm having sex with you will make it good. I'm not overly experienced myself. I had sex once in freshman year at college and then obviously I slept with Giuliana but even then it wasn't anything great. It served it's purpose, but I haven't had sex in over a year. Anything we do together is so special to me whether it's watching tv, washing dishes, anything because it's me and you. So please don't worry about it. When it happens we'll make it special okay?" I asked hoping I had helped with her fears.

"Okay. So, to change the subject, would you like dessert?" she asked.

"I'd love some. What are we having?" I asked.

"We are having Maggie's black forest gataeu. It's to die for. I did however only get two slices because I knew if I bought more I'd have to eat it all." she laughed as she fixed our dessert.

We ate dessert and then went into the living room to watch tv. Close to midnight she started to yawn.

"Time for bed baby?" I asked.

"I think so. I think all the excitement from last night is catching up with me. I'll just lock up." she said as she got up.

"Why don't you head on up and I'll do that." I said as I headed to check the front door.

Once I had checked everything downstairs I put off the lights and headed up to Bella's room. She was sitting on the edge of her bed rubbing lotion into her hands and arms. She was wearing a purple tank top and black boy short panties. She looked stunning.

I went over and knelt on the floor in front of her and pulled her to my chest as I inhaled her scent.

I pulled back a little and began to kiss her all over. I kissed her head then moved down to her cheeks,down one side of her neck and back up the other side. I nibbled on her ear and then sucked and kissed the soft skin behind it. She tangled her hands in my hair and pulled my lips to hers in a hungry kiss. She sucked in my bottom lip and began to suck and nibble on it.

I needed to take a breath so I moved back to her neck kissing all the way down to her collar bone as my fingers grazed along the skin at the bottom of her top silently asking permission to remove it. She pulled back enough for me to pull it over her head and I realised she wasn't wearing a bra. She started to hide herself so I gripped her wrists loosely.

"I told you, don't ever hide from me. You're perfect." I whispered as I went back to kissing her collar bone and moved down taking one perfect breast in my mouth as I massaged the other. She let out a throaty moan and pulled lightly on my hair. God it felt good. I moved to the other breast and suckled on it as I paid attention to the other with my hand. Eventually I moved down her flat stomach and I could feel the muscles underneath tightening.

I nudged her to lie back on the bed as I sucked and kissed on her skin. I ran a finger along the waistband of her panties and followed along the line of them with my lips. I moved my hand lower and began to rub her centre as her breathing picked up even more. Her panties were soaking wet. I was so hard I though I would burst through my jeans but I wanted to make her feel good before I got any relief.

"Oh god, Edward, please," she panted.

"You need to talk to me baby. Tell me, what do you want," I said as I rubbed harder.

I could feel her get even wetter.

"Everything, anything, god you feel so good!"

"You want me to make you feel even better baby? You want me to lick and suck you until you come all over me?" I asked.

"Yes, oh god yes," she all but screamed.

I slipped my thumbs under each side of her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs. I kissed my way back up her leg reaching the top of her thigh. I nibbled the skin right at the top before moving to the other side and doing the same.

"Edward stop teasing me!"

"Well, tell me baby. What do you want me to do?" I asked.

I wanted her to be more vocal. I wanted her to tell me what she wanted whether it be more or to stop. I needed to know she would be comfortable with what I thought we were headed for and that there would be no regrets tomorrow.

"I want, oh god, I want you to lick me. I want you to fuck me with your tongue Edward!" she moaned.

I dove right in, licking her from her entrance up to her clit. I ran my tongue around her clit in tight quick circles before pressing down on it. She moaned again as I sucked her nub into my mouth, gently biting it as I entered two fingers inside her. She felt so tight I couldn't wait to feel what it was like actually being inside her.

"Oh god Edward, I'm gonna, fuck, I'm gonna come!" she panted as she pulled on my hair.

"Then come for me baby, come all over me," I said as I moved down to put my tongue inside her as I pressed down on her clit with my thumb. Next thing I knew her body tensed as she came hard. She was softly rocking her hips against my tongue as I moved it in and out of her lapping up what she gave me.

I began to kiss my way back up her body as she came down. I rubbed my hand lightly up and down her side as I tried to discreetly adjust myself. I was rock hard.

She pulled me on top of her as she kissed me hard, not caring that she could taste herself on me. She moved her hand down and rubbed my cock through my jeans before she started to undo the buttons on my fly. I stopped her and she looked up at me questioningly.

"You don't have to do anything baby, I wanted to do that for you," I said sincerely.

"Edward I know this probably isn't the best time to tell you but I love you. You don't have to say it back but I do, I love you. And because of that I want you, I want you to make love to me. I want to have that connection with you," she said as she kissed my neck.

My heart soared. She actually felt the same way about me.

"Baby, I am so in love with you. I want nothing more than to make love to you," I said as I ran my hands over her gorgeous body.

She had pushed my jeans and boxers down my legs but couldn't get them any further. We were still lying across her bed so I stood and shoved my jeans down and toed them off along with my socks. I moved Bella up the bed so that she was lying with her head on her pillow. I moved up over her and she opened her legs to let me settle in between.

"Baby, I don't have a condom. I wasn't expecting this to happen," I said praying to god that she had something.

"It's fine, I take birth control pills." She breathed as she threaded her fingers into my hair again and pulled my mouth to hers.

I rubbed the head of my dick up and down her slit to get some moisture on there. I knew she hadn't done this in quite some time and not to be one of those guys, but I knew I was quite large. I stroked up and down a couple of times before placing myself at her entrance.

"Are you sure baby?" I asked.

"Oh god yes. Just go slow."

I started to slowly push in to her and oh my god was she tight.

"Fuck baby, you feel amazing!" I moaned as I pushed in a bit more. I looked up and saw that she was slightly wincing.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I kissed behind her ear.

"Yeah, it's just a little uncomfortable. You're just so big. Keep going," she breathed back as she moved one hand down to grip my shoulder.

I took her other hand out of my hair and gripped it in mine above her head. I was finally all the way in and I looked at her to check she was okay.

"Okay?" I asked as I struggled to stay still. It was taking all I had not to just pound into her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just move slowly to let me get used to you," she answered softly.

I slowly began to move and after a few thrusts she started moving her hips along with me. I increased the pace a bit and reached down to pull her leg up over my hip. I had never felt anything like it. I could feel her stretched all around me.

"Oh, fuck, Edward, you feel so good," she moaned and wrapped her other leg around me.

She dug her heels into my ass and I went faster again. She was meeting me thrust for thrust.

"God Bella, I'm not gonna last, you feel so amazing baby," I moaned as I reached down to rub her bundle of nerves.

"Oh holy fuck Edward I'm gonna," she screamed as she clamped down around me.

I felt my balls tighten as I released inside of her, both of us floating in bliss. I thrust in a few more times as I rode out our orgasm and then I practically collapsed on top of her. I went to roll off so that I didn't crush her but she tightened her legs and arms around me.

"Stay here, just for a little while. I'm not ready to let go of you yet," she said quietly as she kissed my shoulder.

"You'll never have to let go of me baby, never. I love you Bella, so much," I kissed her softly.

"I love you too. So much baby, so much. Thank you for tonight. You'll never know how much it meant to me." she whispered.

"I do baby, I do." I replied as I nuzzled into her neck.

And I knew then that I could never again not have this amazing woman in my life.

_**Characters Not Mine. (Unfortunately)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks for reviews for the last chapter.**_

BPOV

I woke up feeling more happy and content than I ever remembered feeling before. I was on my side with Edward completely wrapped around me, and I mean completely. He had one of his legs over mine, one arm under my neck with his hand tangled up in my hair and the other arm wrapped around my torso with his hand on my breast. His face was nuzzled into my hair and I could his breath on the back of my neck.

I moved slightly and the hand on my breast began to softly move. I automatically arched into it which made my ass grind back into his extremely hard morning wood. There were no words spoken as his hand moved down to my centre and began to rub my already wet core. He began to kiss my neck and shoulder as I got wetter and then he gently lifted my leg back over his. He placed himself at my entrance and thrust inside.

After we had finished we lay there, still connected, blissfully happy.

"Good morning baby," he whispered as he kissed the back of my neck.

"Hmm, good morning indeed." I murmured back.

"How are you feeling? Are you sore?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'm a little sore but I'll be okay. It was worth it."

He moved back, separating us, and pulled me into his side. I automatically threw my leg over him and nuzzled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I am so happy right now. I didn't think it was possible to be this happy," he whispered.

"I know. I love you Edward, so much. I didn't think I would ever feel this way about someone. I can't believe you actually feel the same way." I said almost to myself.

This man was unbelievably smart and kind. He was sweet, caring, loving and oh my lord was he handsome. He could have any woman he wanted but he, for some unknown reason, had chosen me.

"I do Bella. I've never loved someone so much in my life. I can't believe your mine." he answered and leaned down to kiss me.

Of course my stomach chose that moment to be heard.

"Hungry my love?" he asked, chuckling quietly.

"Yup. I don't want to move but I really need to clean up and eat. I'll go shower and then I will make breakfast while you shower." I said as I sat up.

"Or we could shower and then breakfast together," he replied.

"Or we could do that." I laughed and headed for the bathroom with Edward following closely behind.

A few hours later we headed to my parents house. When we got there Billy was already out in the back yard with my dad and Carson. My mom was in the kitchen putting a chicken in the oven. Roast chicken was about the only thing she could make without cremating it.

"Hey mom. This is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend. Edward this is my mom, Renee." I said as Edward let go of my hand and extended to my mother.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Swan. I've heard a lot about you," he smiled.

"All good I hope! It's nice to meet you to Edward, and call me Renee. Although I've heard all about you from Bella, your mom and Carson. He's taken quite the shining to you."

"The feeling is mutual. He's a great little guy," Edward said as he watched Carson through the kitchen window.

"I hope my being here won't make things difficult today with Mr Black being here." he said as he looked at me.

I shook my head at his concern.

"Not at all. If there's any problem he can leave. Now Bella, what else needs to go in just now?" she asked me.

"Nothing mom you still have a little while. Why don't we all go out back?" I said as I grabbed bottles of water from the fridge for Edward and I.

The three of us headed out back.

"Hey sweetheart, Edward." my dad nodded over to us.

"Hi dad. Hey Billy. This is Edward Cullen, Edward this is Carsons Granpaw, Billy Black."

"Nice to meet you sir," Edward held out his hand but instead of taking it Billy just looked at it and then returned his attention to his grandson.

I made my way over to Carson pulling Edward behind me.

"I'm sorry about him-" I started but was interrupted.

"Momma! Ewa!" Carson yelled and ran over.

I put my arms out to catch him but he made a beeline for Edward.

"Hey little man," Edward smiled as he picked him up.

"Hey buddy, have you no kisses for your mommy?" I asked as I leaned over and he planted a big wet one on my cheek.

"You coming?" I put my arms out for him but he burrowed into Edward nuzzling his head into the crook of Edward's neck.

"I see how it is. You got a new friend now and I get ignored," I teased

We started back towards my parents and Billy. Billy was glaring at Edward. We sat down across the patio table from them and Billy continued to started at Edward as he played and talked with Carson.

"You coming to see your old granpaw son?" Billy asked and reached over for Carson but again he burrowed into Edward.

"No gampaw. Ewa." Carson stated and began babbling to Edward as he played with the collar on his shirt.

"Well it sure didn't take you long to find a replacement. I'm surprised he isn't calling him dad." Billy spat at me.

Before I had a chance to answer my dad cut in.

"Now Billy, we're all here for a nice dinner. However close Bella, Edward and Carson have become is none of your concern. We all know why Carson isn't spending time with Jake just now so lets just leave that subject alone." he said sternly.

"Are you honestly telling me you agree with all this? Come on Charlie! You can't honestly think it's coincidence that Bella starts seeing this guy and then all of a sudden she stops Jacob from seeing his son. I mean don't you think that's a little harsh? Then Carson is all over this guy as if he's known him forever and you all act like it's not a big deal!" he raised his voice and Carson looked up, startled.

"Billy, do not raise you're voice in front of my son. However close Carson is with Edward has nothing to do with Jacob not seeing him. Jacob has a problem and until he deals with that he will not be a apart of Carson's life. My son always has and always will be my number one priority. I was already considering this before I even met Edward again. Jacob has a lot of growing up to do and I will not allow him to flit in and out of Carson's life until he does so. If you are going to continue to go on about this then I will take Carson home." I said firmly.

"Let's be honest this is suiting you. You've never really wanted Jacob involved. You don't even let Carson come to the tribal bonfires when they're happening. You don't want him to learn about his heritage and you hate it when he spends time with any of us. Why do you think Jacob goes so long between visits?" he said as if I was stupid.

"Jacob goes so long between visits because it suits him. If I didn't want him involved I wouldn't have told any of you about Carson. I would have stayed in Port Angeles and kept him away but I didn't. I wanted him to be close with his father. I've already told you that if Carson wants to learn about the Quileute ways when he is older then I will fully support him but I won't make his mind up for him. I don't know where you get this idea that Jacob is the perfect father. He never has been. Now am I leaving or will you stop with this," I asked.

"Bella calm down. Now Billy. We talked about this and I told you that if and when Jacob deals with his issues then he can talk to Bella and maybe sort something out about visitation but so far he has done nothing. He hasn't even called to ask how Carson is. The only time he has asked to see him was when he showed up at Angela Webber's house drunk off his ass. Now the conversation ends now. So Edward what is it that you do?" Charlie asked while still glaring at Edward.

Edward answered and the conversation dragged from there. Eventually Edward and I took Carson to the swing at the bottom of the garden and played with him. I was going into the house to help my mom with the rest of dinner and Edward came with me. We got just inside the back door when I heard my mother on the phone.

"I can't talk right now. I'll call you later if I get a chance. I don't know. Soon hopefully. Okay. I love you too. Bye." she whispered.

I looked at Edward frowning and he shrugged his shoulders. My mom jumped as she came into the kitchen and saw us.

"Who was that?" I asked as I started pulling stuff out of the fridge.

"Just your aunt Karen. I told her I'd call her later so that I can get the rest of dinner started." she said almost nervously.

"If you want I'll fix the sides. You go relax with dad and Billy," I said as I got out an oven tray.

"Are you sure? I can help." she offered.

"It's fine. If I need help Edward will help." I replied as I began to peel potatoes. "Why don't you go and play with Carson. He wanted to play on the swing longer." I offered.

"Okay. Yell if you need me." she said over her shoulder on her way outside.

"So are you ready to run away screaming yet? I know I am" I joked with Edward.

"It's hard to believe how completely clueless Billy is about the whole situation. Does he really think that you would be doing all this if it wasn't in Carson's best interest? And what was all that about his heritage?" Edward asked as he peeled the carrots.

"You know how the tribe has been down at La Push for ever? Well Billy is a tribe elder. His ancestor was the tribe leader. Billy is at the moment and at some point it will be up to Jacob. This should eventually be passed on to Carson. When he was born and Jacob came back into the picture they wanted me to allow Carson to be raised on the reservation. They wanted me to go and stay in Jacobs house so that Carson could be raised in their ways and culture but I refused. I told them when Carson is old enough to understand I will talk to him and if he wishes to learn about their customs and things then I would allow him to do so. Billy thinks that I am being disrespectful but I'm not. I just want my son to know that there is more to this world than what happens on the reservation. Down there what the elders say goes and no-one is allowed to do anything differently. It's like a pack mentality and I don't want that for him."

"So I take it you are the big bad paleface keeping the prodigal grandchild from his people," he laughed.

"Basically, yeah. Depending on who you talk to. The Clearwaters are a lovely family. Leah can be a bit rough but once you really know her she's a sweetheart. The rest of them can talk to you one day and ignore you the next depending on their mood. Right now the Clearwaters are probably the only ones who would talk to me if I went down there. They can all go to hell. I'll probably never hear the end of it once it gets out that I'm talking to a lawyer," I sighed.

I covered the potatoes in goose fat, sprinkled them with rosemary and put them in the oven to roast. I basted the chicken and then fixed the carrots in a tin foil parcel with some herbs and butter then folded the foil up and put that on the counter to go in soon. I put the sweet potatoes on to boil and then we were done.

Dinner was quiet. My parents and Edward made small talk and I concentrated on Carson. Billy never spoke to anyone except my dad. As soon as we were done eating he asked my dad to take him home saying he felt unwell. He had to get in a parting shot though.

"You might want to slow things down Bella. You don't want the boy getting the wrong idea. What will he do when you're done with this guy and move on to the next," he called over his shoulder as he left.

He was gone before I had a chance to answer him.

"Well that was awkward," my mom said as she stood, "Anybody want some coffee?" she asked.

"I'm fine mom. Edward?" I looked over to him as he tickled Carson.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked as I smiled.

"Um, sure. That would be great," he answered and my mom headed back to the kitchen.

"Did you want to go?" he asked.

"No it's fine. I want to speak to my parents once my dad gets back anyway. I figure I should tell them about tomorrow."

"Probably a good idea. You know that Jacob will be furious when he finds out. It's probably best they hear it from you than from him." he answered.

I sat back and watched Edward interact with my son. It made me so happy to see how they had both taken to each other. In that moment we were all happy and content and it felt wonderful.

_**Characters Not Mine.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you for reviews for last chapter. **_

BPOV

I was surprised when my door was knocked the next night at nine thirty. Everyone knew the hours I kept at work and usually didn't come near after about eight. I looked through the peephole expecting to see Jacob here ready for another argument but surprised to see Alice.

I opened the door and she threw herself at me in a hug.

"Um. Hey Alice," I said, wondering what she was doing here.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" she asked nervously.

"Sure, come in," I replied and moved to let her in.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping by like this. I know things didn't go great at dinner the other night and I wanted to clear the air."

"Oh?" I answered, surprised.

"I would've came sooner but I've been up in Seattle overseeing the renovations at the boutique and this is the first I've been home since the other night. I was going to call you but I thought I should come over."

"Okay. So what did you want to clear the air about?" I knew she meant the fuck up that was dinner.

"To start with I want to apologize for my reaction when you first got to mom and dad's. I thought he was bringing his ex and I was pissed. She has put him through so much but Edward can be so forgiving at times that I wouldn't have been shocked if he was thinking of giving her another shot. I also shouldn't have cussed in front of Carson. That was out of line but it just slipped out before I had the chance to even think."

"As much as I hate to admit it I slip too. Everyone does. So long as it doesn't happen regularly I can let that go. I also realise that you were thinking I was his ex. We both realised that before we even came into the living room. The thing I couldn't understand was the way you were so angry that he hadn't told you we were dating. I mean it hasn't been long, it's not like we had a full blown long term relationship and you were just finding out about it."

"I know. I guess most of the time when it comes to Edward or Emmett I'm usually the first to know what's going on in there lives, especially with Edward. Every time he and Giuliana had a fight he would call me for advice. If he was unsure of anything he would let me know and I would help him through. While he was married we drifted apart a bit but he still kept me up to date on what was happening in his life, so to find out he's pretty much been with you since he got here and this was the first I was hearing about it surprised me."

"I get that but the way you spoke was as though you thought you had a right to know about us. I'm a private person and don't like the fact that you assumed that he _had _ to tell you about us. I guess I don't have siblings so maybe I just don't get it."

"No. You're right. I will try to reign myself in." she smiled.

"Thank you. Now how are things at the shop?"

She told me all about the décor and some of the stock she had ordered in. As much as it was later than I normally got to bed I was glad she had came over. Edward is extremely important to me and his family is important to him so I wouldn't want any issues between us.

The next few of weeks went by so quickly. I had met with the lawyer Angela's mom had told me about the day Alice came over and then I met with the woman Jasper gave me the number for. I'd decided to go with the latter, Nicole Austin. The other guy sounded like he knew what he was doing but he kind of freaked me out a little. Nicole was a mother herself and I just felt she understood me better.

She had applied to the court for sole custody with no visitation for Jacob. He had time to contest it but I really hoped he never. I hoped that whatever lawyer he went to would make him see that he didn't have a case.

Edward and I were doing great. Esme had found him a great house on the outskirts of town but at the other side from where her and Carlisle lived. It was nearer my parents house and was about ten minutes from me. He had also opened his studio and had already gotten a few jobs with local companies as well as some jobs doing portraits and things.

Alice and Rosalie were opening the boutique on the November sixth. It was a Saturday so they were having things like canapes and champagne and stuff for any customers who went in. Any one who bought something that day would also get a free gift bag with a skincare product and make up and stuff and a money off voucher for their next visit. They had already had a ton of publicity because the Seattle store was so popular. Edward was going in two weeks to photograph the finished shop. That gave them a week to relax before the opening.

We had spent a lot of time with his siblings now that they were all living in Forks. Alice and Rosalie had managed to get me on a couple of shopping trips much to my disdain. I, of course, dragged Angela along for the ride. It was good to spend time with them. As much as I loved Alice I seemed to have more in common with Rosalie. She was a bit calmer than Alice. We had one night where we were going to dinner and Alice had shown up at my door at four in the afternoon to help me get ready. I let her but told her it would be a one off. I still wasn't sure if she had agreed or not.

Today was my parents wedding anniversary and they were coming over for dinner. I had invited Carlisle and Esme as well and obviously Edward was coming. I was in the process of making the marinade for the steak when Edward came in. I got him to work chopping the vegetables for the chinese stir fry I was making to go with the steak.

"Have you heard anything from Nicole yet?" He asked.

"No not yet. I'm going to give her a call next week if I don't hear anything. How are things coming along with the house?" I asked.

He was just waiting for all the paperwork to go through. The previous owner had passed away and his family wanted a quick sale.

"I think I should get a phone call maybe Monday or Tuesday. Do we have any plans for tomorrow?" he asked as he washed the peppers.

"Nope. I thought we could just have a relaxing day here, maybe watch some movies. Disney of course, at least until bedtime. Angela and Ben might pop over. She was going to come over tonight but with me having this dinner for my parents she said maybe tomorrow. Was there something you wanted to do?" I asked.

"No, just wondered. It's unlike Alice not to have some kind of plan for everyone on a Saturday. She knows that's the night you tend to have Carson watched." he answered.

"I know. If she calls and you want to go out you can. I just want a quiet weekend."

If only I had known to keep my big mouth shut. We had just finished putting dinner together when I went upstairs to get ready. I had been in the shower for a few minutes when Edward came in.

"Baby, I think you should come down. Your dad's here." he said almost nervously

"Tell him I won't be long." I answered.

Why the hell would he want me to come down because my dad was here. I'm sure him and my mom could keep him entertained.

"Um, he's here alone. He said he doesn't think your mom is coming. He's playing with Carson just now but I don't know what's wrong." he answered, grabbing my towel from the heated rail.

"Okay. Give me two minutes."

I wrapped the towel around me and wrapped another round my hair. I pulled my robe on and went downstairs.

My dad was sitting on the couch watching Carson playing, but looked as though he was in his own world. When I got closer I could see his eyes were bloodshot.

"Dad, is everything okay?" I asked.

He never answered me, just kept on staring. I looked at Edward and moved my eyes to Carson.

"Hey buddy do you want to come and play with your cars in your room?" he asked with fake excitement.

"Yay. Come on Ewa!" Carson yelled as he jumped up and ran over to Edward.

He scooped him up and carried him upstairs.

"Dad, you're scaring me what's happened? Where is mom?" I asked again as I went over and sat with my dad.

"She, um, she's gone." he whispered.

"What do you mean gone? She was here this morning." I asked, confused.

"I got home from work early, wanted to give her her gift before we came over here and she wasn't home. I called her cell but it went straight to voicemail. I went upstairs to shower and found the letters on the bed. Twenty eight years and then nothing," he said, almost to himself.

He handed me to envelopes. One was sealed with my name on it. I tore it open and couldn't believe what I was reading.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know this will come as a shock to you but I am leaving your father. I haven't been happy in a long time and I've finally found someone who makes me happy. I never meant for it to happen, it just did. Your father and I have merely been going through the motions for a long time and I have thought of doing this many times before but I couldn't leave when you were so unhappy. Now that you have Edward and seem to be settling into your own life I feel it's time I have mine._

_Phil is a great guy and I'm sure through time if you meet him you'll agree. Don't think I never loved your dad because I did deeply. Now it is more like having a roomate than a husband. I'm sorry I haven't given you any warning but I thought this was the best way. I couldn't come to your house and celebrate the anniversary of a marriage I don't want to be in anymore._

_Take care of your dad. He'll need you now more than ever. Take care of my little man. I hope I will see him soon. I will be in contact once I settle somewhere. We've decided to leave Washington and start afresh._

_I am sorry Bella. I love you and Carson very much. Give him a big hug and kiss from Gamma and tell Edward he'd better be good to you both._

_Love Mom_

I was dumbstruck. I never thought my mom could be so heartless and cruel. How could she do this today of all days? I hugged my dad.

"I'm so sorry dad."

My father, the big tough cop, fell apart in my arms. We sat there for a long time as he cried. I had never in my life seem my father cry with the exception of when my gamma died. I didn't know what to say to him so I just hugged him as tightly as I could and let him get it all out. Not only had she left him but she had left me too.

After about an hour the doorbell rang. Edward came downstairs to answer it and I heard him take his parents into the kitchen. A few minutes later he came into the living room.

"Can I get you two anything?" he asked.

My dad stood and gave him a small smile and mumbled he was going to the bathroom. I sat there still stunned.

"What's going on baby?" he asked as he came over and pulled me into his arms.

"My mom has left him." I said as I burrowed into his chest.

"Oh my god. What happened?" he sounded as shocked as me.

"She met some other guy. She wrote me a letter. She's leaving the state. I saw her this morning and she never let on. She was no different than any other morning."

"I'm sorry baby. What can I do?" he asked.

"I don't really know. I'm just so shocked. My poor dad. Where are your parents?" I asked.

"In the kitchen. I set them up with some drinks and then came in here. I've left them with Carson to keep them amused. I'll tell them to go." He went to stand.

"No, don't yet. Give me a minute." I got up and went upstairs. My dad was in Carsons room looking around.

"That little boy has more toys than a toy store," he laughed softly.

"Tell me about it. They seem to grow by number on a daily basis. Listen, Esme and Carlisle are downstairs. Do you want to hang out up here and I'll pack them some dinner to take home? You can stay here tonight." I said.

I thought the last thing he would want is to be around two happy couples while he was dealing with all this.

"Um, no. I'll just go home. I just wanted to let you know and give you your letter. Did she tell you why?"

"Yeah. Some guy called Phil," I answered.

"At least she told you that much, All I got was how unhappy she was with her life."

She hadn't even told him she had met someone else.

"God, I'm sorry I assumed she would have put that in the letter."

"You would think. Anyway, I'll be on my way,"

"No you won't. I am not leaving you on your own tonight. Let me just tell Edward-" I was cut off with the door being knocked.

I opened it expecting Edward but instead found Esme.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Edward told us what happened. I'm so sorry Charlie. If there's anything you need just let me know. Bella, I was going to finish making dinner for you. You two need to relax right now."

"It's fine Esme. I'm just going to head home and let you all have dinner as planned. No need for Bella's efforts to go to waste." my dad smiled sadly at her.

"Charlie, why don't you have dinner and then see how you feel. I know you must be devastated right now but I'm willing to bet you haven't eaten since lunchtime today. You need to eat. Come down and we'll have dinner and then Carlisle and I will head home and if it's okay we'll take Carson for the night and let you and Bella have some time together."

I loved that woman at this moment. As much as dad would argue with me I knew he wouldn't with Esme.

"Um, sure, if that's okay with Bella," he answered.

"That's fine. And you don't need to take Carson, Esme. Edward will be here to help me with him. Let's go downstairs and I'll get you a beer dad." I said as I took his hand and lead him from the room.

A short while later we were at the table having dinner. I deliberately sat Carson's high chair beside me and my dad so that it would take his mind of things. I couldn't eat. I felt sick to my stomach. Esme, god bless her, kept the conversation flowing throughout dinner. My mind was turning over trying to think back over any signs I could've missed but right now I couldn't think of anything.

After dinner Carlisle and my dad watched tv while Edward and I cleaned up. Esme had offered to bathe Carson and get him ready for bed. I had been holding back tears all night, not wanting to break down in front of my dad but I could feel a lump the size of a boulder in my throat. I stopped wiping the counter and leaned my hands on it. Edward came over and pulled me into a hug and I let the tears fall.

I cried quietly and he let me, stroking my hair and rubbing my back. Poor guy had nothing but drama since I had stumbled into his life. Esme came into the kitchen shortly after I had stopped crying.

"Sorry to interrupt guys. Bella, Carlisle is going to drive your dad home to pack an overnight bag. He's going to stay with you tonight. I read Carson the book that was on his dresser and he went out like a light. Why don't you two go and sit in the living room and I'll make some coffee while I wait for Carlisle." she offered.

"Thanks Esme, but I think I need something stronger than coffee. Edward could you pour me some wine? I'm going to go and wash my face. I don't want my dad to see me like this."

"Of course I will baby. Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"No, you being here is enough. Will you stay tonight?" I asked.

I wasn't sure he would be comfortable with my dad being here.

"I wasn't going anywhere. I want to be here in case you need me. If Charlie's more comfortable with it I'll sleep on the couch."

"No you won't you will sleep beside me as you always do. If Charlie doesn't like it tough but to be honest I don't think he'll mind." I answered sadly.

By the time I came back downstairs Esme was in the living room with two glasses of wine on the table. Edward was nowhere in sight. Esme must have seen me looking around.

"He's gone to the store to get some more beers for your dad. I offered to go but he wanted to. I think it makes him feel like he's doing something," she laughed.

"He's doing enough by still being here. He must be wondering what the hell he's let himself in for being with me," I answered.

"He's with you because he loves you. I've never seen him so happy. You and Carson bring great joy to him and don't ever forget that. The day you all went to the zoo you'd think he had been the child. He went on about it for days," she laughed softly.

My birthday had been on September thirteenth and as much as Alice wanted to throw me a party, I'd politely declined. Edward took me and Carson out for the day. We had breakfast at the diner, went to the zoo and then had dinner before we came home and celebrated together.

"That was a great day. My mom was so surprised that he would think to include Carson in the whole day the way he did. If only she'd considered his feelings as much as Edward does. How do you explain to a two year old that there Grandma has bailed?" I asked and felt the tears coming again.

"This is horrible to say but he's young. He'll adapt. You and your dad, not so much. I can't believe she would do such a thing. She never seemed the type to abandon her family. You know Bella, I know you don't know me all that well, but I'm here for you if you need me. Whether it's to sound off to or to look after Carson to give you some time off just say the word. I know you have Edward but we're here too. For you and your dad."

"Thank you Esme. I may take you up on that at some point. I just can't get over the fact that she didn't even tell him about the other guy. I had to tell my dad that my mother had left him for another man. How shitty is that? She never even let on that she wasn't happy. Or maybe she did and I was too wrapped up in my own life that I never noticed. How could she come over here this morning acting like everything was fine and then just leave?"

"I don't know sweetheart. What I do know is that you are a strong young woman. You will get through this and so will your dad. It may take you time but you will be fine."

I only hoped she was right.

_**Again characters not mine. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. I appreciate each one.**_

EPOV

The past few weeks had gone by in the blink of an eye. Bella and Charlie were slowly coming to terms with Renee leaving. Bella insisted on making dinners for Charlie and freezing them after discovering that for the first week he had lived on pizza and take out from the diner.

Renee had tried a few times to call Bella but she wasn't anywhere near ready to talk to her yet.

Things on the Jacob front were still quiet. As far as we knew from Charlie via Billy, Jacob had left to go and stay with family on another reservation. We weren't sure why but were glad all the same. Billy assured Charlie that Jacob had received the papers from Bella's lawyer but he wasn't sure what Jacob was going to do. As yet Bella's lawyer hadn't had any word from anyone representing him to say he was contesting Bella's case so that looked as though everything would go through as planned. It was set to go in front of a judge on December third.

Things were going good right now. My work had taken off and I had quite a few jobs lined up. The girl's boutique was ready for it's opening so they were happy. Emmett thought he had found a place to open his bar just outside of Forks. Jasper worked from home as an architect. His firm had agreed to him working from Forks, only having to go up to Seattle when needed.

There was only one problem right now.

Bella and Alice currently weren't speaking over the whole halloween costume debacle. Bella successfully dodged Alice beforehand so Alice took it upon herself to buy a vampire costume complete with make-up, hair gel, fake blood and little boots. Bella told her she was grateful but that she already had a costume for Carson that he would be wearing. One word led to another and Bella told Alice to quit being so controlling and Alice told Bella that she needed to take the stick out of her ass.

Needless to say they hadn't spoken a word to each other since. I was left wondering what was going to happen this weekend at the opening. Obviously as her brother Alice expected me to go and especially with me having shot the photographs for the store. Bella told me to go but that she wouldn't be there. I wanted to go but at the same time, weekends were mine and Bella's time and I didn't want to miss out on that. I was hoping to speak to Bella about it, try to get her to come with me for an hour and then we could go get dinner somewhere.

I had two days to try and talk some sense into both of them. We were currently on our way to Charlie's to deliver the latest batch of food for his freezer. When we got outside there was a familiar silver truck in the driveway. It was the same silver truck I had seen at the gas station when I ran into Jacobs friends.

"What the hell is Sam doing here. Jacob better not be here or me and my father will be having a serious conversation." Bella fumed as she she started for the house.

As we got to the front steps the door opened and the tall guy from before stepped out and closed the door.

"Bella," he sneered then looked at Carson, "There he is. Our future leader who has no idea where he comes from. You ever gonna stop being a bitch and let the boy see his father? Or are you too busy playing house with this poor substitute?"

"Your future leader? He's two. If you guys down there are so bored you want to watch Disney cartoons then you all need to get a life. Go home Sam," she stated and walked away a bit toward the house.

When he didn't get the reaction he wanted he turned on me.

"So does it feel good to break up a family just so you can get in her pants?" he spat at me ad then smirked.

"You show me the family I broke up and I'll let you know." I replied.

"Jacob and Bella should be living on the rez with Carson so that he can learn about his birthright. Instead Jacobs heart is being ripped out and you couldn't care because you get to fuck her whenever you want. Why don't you two just give the boy to Jacob and then you can get on with your petty little lives without interruption."

Before I had the chance to answer Bella went into mama bear mode. She turned around and I seriously thought she was going to launch herself at Sam and beat the crap out of him.

"I should be where now? Living on the the rez with a bunch of fucking ingrates like you? If Jacobs heart is being ripped out then where the fuck is he? Disappeared to some other dumping ground. He hasn't even asked to see his son let alone acting upset about it. He can't even bring himself to stop drinking long enough to visit with his son, but yeah I'll hand him over and let you all have at it. Yeah I'll get right on that. Now get out of my fathers driveway you piece of shit and don't come here again." she yelled at him and then stood daring him to answer her.

Sam turned a scary shade of red and then turned and stormed to his truck and squealed out of the driveway.

We headed into Charlie's to find him and Billy Black in front of the tv. Billy had been over a lot these past few weeks. As much as he was shitty towards Bella, he was really being good to Charlie.

"Why was Sam here?" Bella demanded.

"He was dropping me off Bella. No more no less." Billy said evenly.

I knew that Charlie had spoken to Billy about the way he had been treating Bella. He still wasn't in any way friendly toward her but he tried to be civil.

"Okay. Could you maybe have someone else drop you off in future? I don't really appreciate being talked to like a piece of crap in front of my own fathers house. I'm going to put this food away." she finished and went to the kitchen, Carson following for a cookie.

"What happened Edward?" Charlie asked.

I told him what had went down outside.

"Billy I can't have him treating Bella that way. Especially when everyone down on the rez knows the way Jake has acted towards Bella. If she was just doing all of this out of spite then I could understand but she has a damn good reason for keeping Carson and him apart."

"I'll speak to him" was all Billy said on the matter.

"Have you heard anything from the lawyer yet Bells?" Charlie asked as Bella came back into the room.

"Yeah. I have a date for court." was all she answered.

She didn't want to say to much in front of Billy. The first time Charlie spoke about the custody case in front of Billy I was really taken aback but he explained to Bella that it was his way of showing Billy that he was a hundred percent behind her.

We stayed a little longer and chatted with Charlie. Billy barely spoke, only answering when he was asked something directly. We left and headed to Bella's. Once we got there and got Carson settled for the night I decided to broach the subject of Saturday with her. Before I got the chance she brought it up.

"So, Rose is really excited for Saturday. She said they have everything organized and it's just a case now of waiting. I hope it goes really well for them."

"Me too. I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Is there anyway you would come with me for an hour? I thought if you would we could go, show face and then we could go have a nice dinner somewhere. I know things are awkward with you and Ali right now but Rosalie would love it if you'd go. You two are close now and I think it would mean a lot to her if you were to show." I said honestly.

"Yeah, she already asked me. I don't know. I mean as much as I would love to be there for both of them I don't want to make things difficult for Alice. It's not even as though I'm mad at her any more, I just wish she would reign it in a bit. I know she thinks I'm being uptight when I refuse to do things her way but usually there's a good reason behind it. She just gets so carried away. The last time we were out shopping we passed a bridal boutique and I had to fake feeling sick to get out of trying on dresses. She can just be so crazy sometimes."

Wedding dresses?

"Why would she want you to try on dresses?" I asked confused.

"According to her she has one of her 'feelings' that we'll get married someday and apparently it just wouldn't do to buy off the rack so she wanted to get an idea of shapes would suit me best so that she can plan ahead. See, what I mean? Crazy. I mean we've only been dating a few months and to be honest I just never saw myself as the marrying kind." she answered looking down at her hands.

Did this mean she still never wanted to get married?

"So do you never want to get married or was it that you just never thought about it?" I asked, surprisingly feeling nervous about her answer.

"I guess I just never saw it happening for me. After I had Carson I never dated because I wanted to focus on him and not some random guy. Then since I met you I think I've just been so overwhelmed at the feelings I have for you that I never thought about it."

"So you could maybe see it happening now? I mean in the future" I clarified.

"Maybe. I think this is just all so new for me that I want to concentrate on building more on that before I even think about weddings." she looked nervous.

"That's fine Bella. I mean my divorce isn't final yet and you're going through the custody thing with Carson. Don't get me wrong, the way I feel about you I could see us getting there some day. But I mean way in the future. We don't have to even think about it and if Alice starts that shit again just tell her to back off. I think she just struggles with you because her whole life she's been spoiled. And I don't mean with material things, we all got treated the same, but Alice always craved a lot of attention. We all gave in to her because it made life easier and a hell of a lot quieter. Even now, if she knows my mom has an event she'll show up on the doorstep with a garment bag with a whole outfit in it and just expect my mom to wear it, no questions asked. And my mom will do it because she doesn't want to upset her.

You're the first person who has actually told her no and stuck to it. She'll eventually cotton on that you aren't going to back down, and she'll ease up. The thing is she thinks she's helping out, she doesn't see it as interfering or being overbearing. She's sees it that she takes care of things for us to look after us. In her own way she's just treating you as she treats us. She's showing you in her own way that she accepts you as part of the family."

"And now I feel horrible. I do appreciate the fact that she thinks it's nice to take care of things. I'm just used to taking care of things my self and there a lot of things that I want to take care of myself. Especially when it comes to Carson. I love doing the little things like picking out his costume for one. In a couple of years he'll want to do that for himself and then I won't be able to. Even the wedding dress thing. No offence to Ali but if and when the time come I want to pick out my own dress whether it be off the rack or having it designed. If I decide to ask her then fine but I don't want my choice taken away from me.

If you think it'll be okay with Alice then I'll come with you but can you de me a favour? Talk to her tomorrow and ask if she'll be okay with it. I don't want ruin her big day." she finished.

"Yeah I'll talk to her. And I'll also talk to her again about taking over." I answered.

The next day I asked Alice to meet me for lunch. She was at the store doing last minute checks and I had been at the studio preparing shots for the ad company that had hired me for their latest campaign. She agreed but said since I was still working she would pick some sandwiches up and come to me.

Typically Alice, she arrived bang on one o'clock.

"Hey baby bro, hows the photos coming along?" she asked as she kissed my cheek.

"Good. I'm almost done. Listen I wanted to talk to you," I started.

"About Bella I take it," I nodded.

"Look Edward, I was only trying to be involved. If Bella and Carson are going to be a part of your life I want to get to know them properly and get along with Bella. She's just not making things easy. You know I would never do anything to intentionally piss her off but it seems that's all I do. I don't know what to do to get along with her." she looked sad.

"Ali, you have to remember that we all know you and what you're like. Bella's not used to someone doing all these things for her. And when it comes to Carson she likes doing small things like the whole costume thing. She was so proud of herself when she found him that little outfit because she knew how much he would love it. It's his favourite thing right now. Then you went in and told her it was crap and tried to force her to do it your way. Then there was some issue about a wedding dress? We've never even discussed marriage and you're sizing her up for a dress, that she hadn't even asked you to design. You just need to back off a little."

"Why wouldn't she ask me to design the dress? I mean how would that look, my brother's wife to be doesn't ask his sister to design her gown when I have a list the length of my arm with bridal appointments?" she looked peeved.

"You're missing the point Ali. If and when we get married we have to be allowed to do things our way. If Bella asks you to make her dress then fine but if not then you just have to let her do her own thing. And as for Carson, you have to remember that he is her son. If she chose not to get him a costume at all, if she chose to wear clothes on him that you deem hideous, then you just have to clam up and let her get on with it. All you can do is offer her your opinion. If she chooses to take it great, if not then tough. That's what it boils down to. She feels that you just get an idea and run with it and don't stop to consider her feelings on the matter."

"That's not true" she frowned.

"Ali, think about it. How many times did she tell you she had an outfit for him for halloween?"

"I suppose. Is she still pissed?" she asked sadly.

"No. I think she just wants you to be a bit more considerate. She wants to get on with you, in fact most of the times you guys have spent together shopping and having dinner and stuff she's really enjoyed it. I think you just need to calm down a bit. I asked her to come tomorrow."

"What did she say?"

"She said she would as long as it didn't make you feel uncomfortable. She didn't want anything to ruin your opening for you. If it's okay, we'll come for a while and then I'm going to take her to dinner."

"Who will watch Carson? Her dad and all of us are going to be at the opening as are Angela, Leah and Luciana. I don't think there's anyone else she would trust him with. Unless she brings him and then one of us could take him home for the night. Why don't I call her and we can straighten things out and then figure out tomorrow. I would offer to take him home with me and Jazz but I don't know how late I'll be at the shop after the opening."

"Call her and we'll figure it out." I answered as I opened my sandwich.

After her and Alice spoke for a while Ali passed the phone to me.

"Hi baby, what you doing?" I asked.

"I'm just on my break. Your mom and Rosalie are here. I think Rose is headed to Port Angeles when she's finished her lunch. Alice apologized but I guess you know that." she laughed.

"I do. Did she ask about tomorrow? About Carson?"

"Yeah. Your mom has already offered to take him but I think I'll ask my dad. He won't stay that long anyway. Clothing boutique openings aren't really his style" she chuckled again.

"Yeah I can't see Charlie hanging around that long. You know if he really doesn't want to go he doesn't have to. Alice and Rose won't be offended."

"I know but he thinks it's great how successful they are and wants to show his support. He'll probably only stay an hour or so anyway. Carson staying with him will take his mind off of everything for a while anyway. He got divorce papers in the mail today. He called me earlier." she said thickly.

"I'm sorry baby. You okay?"

"I'm just hurting for him you know? She could at least have let things settle a little more before she did this. It's like rubbing salt in the wound. Anyway, enough about that. What time are you finished today?"

"About another hour I think. You still seeing the girls tonight?" I asked.

She had arranged to have Angela and Rose over for dinner and movies. I looked up and saw Alice quickly look away. She looked hurt.

"I'm going to go now baby so I can finish up. I'll be over to see you and Carson before the girls get there okay? I love you baby. See you soon."

"Love you too. Bye."

I decided to call Bella back once Alice had left. I had a feeling my sister was feeling left out. Alice was about to leave when her cell rang.

"It's Bella" she said as she answered.

"Hello, no I'm not doing anything. I'm just going to finish a couple more things and then I'm heading home, are you sure?, yeah I would love that, do you need me to bring anything, okay sure, I'll see you at seven, okay thanks Bella, bye."

She hung the phone up with a huge smile on her face.

"Bella invited me over tonight. Did you ask her to?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I swear I didn't. I was going to but she obviously decided for herself. She does like you Ali, she just needs to get used to your hyper activeness!" I ducked as she swatted her hand at me.

"I am not hyper. I'm enthusiastic!" she huffed.

"Whatever. Now get out of here. Some of us need to work today."

She kissed me and left.

I was really glad the women in my life were coming together.

_**Characters not mine.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. **_

BPOV

Friday night was a great night. It was nice to spend time with the girls. Even Alice. The thing was I didn't dislike her at all. She could be really sweet when she wasn't trying to take over everything. Take last night. I had told her just to bring her self. She turned up with a bottle of champagne, to celebrate new friendships she said, and she had brought a little dog for Carson that moved like a real puppy. It was a really nice gesture and I loved the fact that she had thought to bring something for him.

When we had Carson in bed and the champagne and wine had gone to our heads Rosalie decided to ask if Edward was as good in bed as Emmett. I really didn't like talking about stuff like that but between the three of them there was no way I was getting away with giving them nothing.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on Bella you have to give us something!" Angela yelled at me._

"_Yeah Bella, not that I want too many details because he is my brother, but at least tell us if you're being looked after." Alice giggled._

"_Let's just say I am being looked after extremely well." I blushed._

"_I knew it! I knew Edward was packing! Is he as good with his tongue with as Emmett is? He does this thing where he uses his tongue and fingers at the same time. He-"_

"_Rosalie!" I cut her off._

"_Bella we're all adults here. If you can't talk about sex you shouldn't be having it." she answered matter of factly._

"_It's not that I can't talk about it. I just feel that stuff that we do should be kept between Edward and I."_

"_Okay I can understand that. Me, on the other hand, I like to brag about my man!" Rosalie laughed._

_**Flashback End**_

I had to get up early the next morning to start baking. Rosalie had asked me to make some cupcakes for their opening. I had decided to make chocolate fudge, raspberry and white chocolate and red velvet. I got to work and before long Carson was up. Once I was finished baking I got his bag packed for tonight. I had arranged with my father to take him home. I wanted to wait and go to the opening a bit later so that by the time we got there my dad was ready to leave which meant Carson couldn't cause any mayhem at the store but Alice and Rosalie wouldn't hear of it.

Edward came over around one with lunch. We spent a quiet afternoon together with Carson and then Edward kept an eye on him while I got ready. Alice had asked if I wanted to wear something from the store. She had said that her, Rosalie and her mom were all wearing one of their own designs so as part of the family she would be honoured if I would do the same, although she understood if I already had something. I could see she was making an effort not to be overbearing so I agreed. She dropped a dress off this morning so I just hoped it would fit.

I opened the garment bag to find the most beautiful silk dress. It was a black sleeveless dress that was hung straight down to mid thigh and had black ostrich feathers all along the bottom. It was classic and understated. It was perfect for me. She had also left a pair of black platform stilettos that had crystal covered three inch heels. They were beautiful. With everything else being black I decided to use my silver clutch bag that had a crystal covered clasp so it went with the heels.

I did my eyes smoky and used a clear lip gloss. I curled my hair and pinned the front back. I had to admit I looked good. Edward had already put Carson in his room to play and was using the spare room to get ready.

When I left my room Carson was in the hall playing in front of the spare room door. The good thing was I had a baby gate at the top of the stairs so when I was up here he could pretty much have free reign to wander as there wasn't anywhere he could go. I opened the door to tell Edward I would get him downstairs and my jaw dropped.

He was standing in front of the mirror trying to tame his hair. He was wearing a pair of black slacks with dress shoes and a silver grey coloured button down. He had a black skinny tie slung over his shoulder. He looked amazing. I finally managed to pick my jaw up and remembered how to speak.

"Hey, I was just gonna head downstairs. We need to leave in about ten minutes. You nearly ready?" I managed.

I could feel my panties dampen just looking at him.

"Yup I'll be ready in, god Bella you look amazing. Do we really have to go tonight. We could just stay here, get your dad to pick up the baby …" he trailed off as he came over and put his hands on my hips.

"As much as I wish we could, especially with you looking like that, we can't. We promised you sister and sister-in-law. Now come on." I replied as I placed a kiss on his cheek.

I knew he hated the taste of lipgloss.

I left the room with him following behind me. I went to lift Carson but he went over to Edward and out his arms up for him to get him. Just over an hour later we were at the store.

It was busy already considering it had just started at seven. It was now only seven thirty. I had thought it was strange that they were having it at night but that was what Alice and Rose wanted. That was what they had done with the Seattle boutique and it had apparently went well. I carried Carson in and Edward carried the boxes with the cupcakes.

As soon as we got in Alice spotted us.

"Bella! Hey buddy how are you? You want to come and see me?" she held her arms out for Carson and surprisingly he went.

It was the first time he had done so and Alice was beaming.

"Let's go and find Jasper. He'll be thrilled to see you." she looked to me to check this was okay and I nodded.

She wandered I away and I stood transfixed as all of them made their way over to them. Jasper had Carson now and whatever he was saying to him had him giggling. Alice was standing with them with a big grin on her face. Emmett and Rosalie had wandered over and were talking to Carson as well. He still shied away slightly from Emmett but he smiled at him. The minute Esme got there he held his arms out to go to her. She took him gladly with a big grin on her face. Carlisle started playing peek a boo over Esme's shoulder with him. They had all really opened their hearts to both us and it really made me smile.

I felt an arm go around my waist from behind and I leaned my head back On Edwards shoulder.

"They really love him you know. Both of you actually. I think he just made Alice's night by willingly going to her. The rest of them just adore the fact that he's here. When I told my mom we were thinking about not bringing him she nearly had a fit. She already sees him as a part of the family."

"I know. They're all really good with him. I was quite surprised when he went with Alice. I'm glad he seems to be coming around to them."

"He just has to get used to them. He's getting older as well."

"God don't remind me. I can't believe he's almost three. It has gone by so quickly. It seems like yesterday I brought him home from the hospital."

We stood quietly watching his family with my son. By now my dad was there as well. It was like there was nothing else going on for that few minutes. After Edward had done the rounds and Ali and Rose had made their speech, Charlie decided to leave and Edward and I followed close behind him.

Edward had booked us a table at La Maison, an upmarket french restaurant not far from the boutique. He knew we would be dressed up so he wanted to take advantage of it. After a delicious meal he told me he had booked us a room at the same hotel where Angela and I had stayed with the rest of the Cullens that first night we met up with them. He was on me the minute we got into the elevator.

"I missed you last night," he breathed as he kissed me senseless. His hand dropped to my thigh and brought my leg up around his hip and ground his erection into my heat.

"I missed you too," I panted as I basked in the friction between us.

The elevator pinged as we reached our floor. He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me along to our room. As soon as the door was closed he attacked my mouth, kissing me feverishly as he walked me back to the bed. The back of my knees hit and I fell onto it pulling him with me. He pulled my dress up over my head and gasped when he saw I had gone commando tonight.

"You were bare under there all night and I didn't know? That was very naughty Bella," he growled as he shoved my legs open and began ravishing my soaking pussy.

As much as I loved having sex with him it had never been as frantic as this before and I loved it. I gripped his hair as I moaned and ground into him.

"Oh fuck Edward!" I all but screamed as he fucked me with three fingers and sucked on my clit.

I was right on the edge.

"Come for me Bella, I want to feel you come all over me baby," he ordered.

Just then he bit on my clit and I screamed as my orgasm took over me. Before I had the chance to even finish he had moved up the bed, put my legs on his shoulders and rammed into me. He had never been so rough with me but clearly I had been missing out. He looked feral as he pounded in and out of me.

"Oh god Edward" I panted as I felt another orgasm building within me.

"Fuck Bella, so good" he moaned.

He moved my legs from his shoulders and placed them so that my feet were on the mattress with my knees bent . He began to suck on my breast as he thrust even faster. I moved my hands down to his ass and I could feel his muscles clench and unclench as he fucked me. There was no other way to describe what we were doing. It was pure unadulterated fucking.

"Harder baby" I growled in his ear and he began bucking furiously.

"Fuck Edward!" I moaned.

"That's it baby come for me, come all over my cock." he moaned in my ear.

"Edward!" I screamed as I came harder than I ever have before.

"Fuck Bella, I fucking love you" he groaned as he filled me with his seed.

We lay there still connected panting as he softly kissed me and I stroked his hair.

"I mean it Bella. I love you so much."

"I know baby. I love you too. With all my heart. I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you." I whispered back to him.

I felt him harden inside me again and we slowly and passionately made love then fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

The next morning Edward collected the overnight bag from the closet. He had asked Alice to drive his car up here last night and had left a bag in the trunk and we grabbed it last night. After we had breakfast in our room we headed home. He dropped me at my house so that I could pick up my car for later on. I had finally gotten in back from the shop after arguing with my insurance company.

We then headed over to Charlie's. I wasn't surprised to find Billy here again. He would be as well moving in. After I had played with Carson for a bit I went into the kitchen to prepare the irish stew I was making for dinner. Esme had told me it was Edward's favourite and had given me the recipe. I was making enough so that my dad could freeze the leftovers and they would be there for him later in the week. I was just finishing peeling and chopping the vegetables when Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"Bella, I received a letter from Jacob yesterday. He asked me to give you this." he held out two envelopes.

One had my name on the front in Jacobs scrawl and the other was blank.

"What is this?" I asked dumbly.

"It's a letter. He asked me to tell you to open yours first. It explains the other. I owe you an apology Bella." I looked at him shocked.

"I never knew things with Jacob were as bad. I knew he was drinking a lot but then all the boys down there do. The thing was I didn't realise how much he was drinking. He hasn't spent that much time at home over the past year or so. I thought maybe you were exaggerating things to keep Carson from him and I genuinely believed him when he told me he was sober the day Carson had his accident. Even when your dad spoke to me about everything that had been going on I put it down to him taking your side.

You see ever since you and Jake were little I always hoped that one day you would be the girl he would marry. When you told me about the baby I thought it would be the thing that would bring you two together. His mom told me that you didn't think of him that way but I thought that deep down you did. That's why I kept on pushing him to try and move things forward with you.

I am so sorry. I hope that whatever happens with all this custody business you will still allow me to see my grandson." he finished and looked down at his hands.

"I would never keep him from you Billy. Had Jacob gotten help and cleaned up his act I wouldn't be keeping him from Carson either but things have to be this way. I still won't bring him to the rez but you are more than welcome to come visit him or to see him here."

"Thank you. I'll let you get back to it." he smiled and then returned to the living room.

I stared at the envelope in my hand for a minute before I opened it. I wasn't prepared for what was inside.

_Dear Bella,_

_I want to start this off with telling you how sorry I am with how I have treated you. You haven't deserved the things I have said and done to you. _

_Everything has just spiralled out of control and then seeing you with someone else just pushed me over the edge. I know that I haven't been the father to Carson that I should have been and I will never be able to make that up to him but I want to try._

_I will start to do that by not contesting your custody petition. I am not in a good place right now and it isn't fair to him or you to drag things out. I will ask that when I am coping better that we look at changing the no visitation clause._

_Right now I am staying at the Makah reservation undergoing rehabilitation for my alcoholism. I honestly didn't think I was drinking too much until I crashed my bike into Sue's car. Instead of reporting me she sat me down and forced me to see how bad things had gotten. When I think back over the things I have done to you, I am so ashamed._

_I won't contact you until I am back on feet but when I am, I hope that you will allow be to be a part of my sons life. I understand that you are in a relationship and that Carson like him but he is still my son._

_Thank you for reading this and again, I am sorry._

_Jake_

**Characters not mine**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thanks for all reviews.**_

_**So Jake's going to behave himself but that's not to say everyone is!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

EPOV

To say that we had both been stunned by Jacobs letter was an understatement. I personally had thought he would keep going until he either got to see Carson or he managed to split us up.

Bella wasn't entirely convinced he meant what he had written but so far Nicole hadn't been in contact with any news that Jacob had been in contact. It seemed he was keeping his word. Rather than dwell on it she had decided to jump into organizing Carson's third birthday party.

My mom had offered to have a big marquee in their back yard. Bella agreed but said that she would organize everything else. Alice had offered to help her but she declined saying she had contacts through the bakery she could get everything from.

She had booked a company who provided all kinds of children's entertainment. They would provide a clown who would do tricks for the kids and an guy who would bring in different kinds of animals for them to pet. Apparently they had something like it at daycare one day and the kids all loved it. Bella and my mom were providing the food and Bella was making the cake, of course. Alice had asked if she could dress Carson for the party and Bella had agreed so long as the outfit was suitable.

We had a week to go before the big day and Bella had to go to a party supply store to pick up the goodie bags and some little toys and stuff to put inside. Carson was home from daycare, they had a burst pipe, but since Bella had taken the day off to get this and some other stuff one done I had agreed to keep him at the studio with me. She had been gone for just over an hour when she came back into the studio.

"Hey baby," I greeted her.

"Hi honey, where is he? It's awfully quiet in here." she kissed me hello.

"He's sleeping on the couch in my office. He ran around for a while and tired himself out. Did you get everything?" I asked.

"Yup. I also had to have a chat with your sister."

"Why is it when she behaves she's your friend but when she doesn't she's my sister?" I teased.

She didn't look amused.

"I went by the store to visit her and Rose and Alice said she wanted to show me the outfit she had for Carson for next week. I was excited until I saw what she brought out. She's got him little black slacks, a white stiff button down, a black tie and a red vest. She then pulls a pair of high polished black loafers out of the bag.

I asked her what red carpet event he was headed to and she gave the death glare. I explained that I had been thinking along the lines of jeans and maybe a cotton button down or polo shirt. She huffed and moaned but eventually after Rosalie told her I would hold her responsible should my son choke himself with his tie she gave in. That's why I've been so long. I was done at the party place about thirty minutes ago!" she huffed.

I don't think she appreciated me laughing at her.

"Come on you have to admit it's a little funny. It's such an Alice thing to do. Okay maybe not funny," I relented as she glared at me.

"Anyway, after we got that sorted out Rosalie asked if we wanted to go get some lunch with them. The girl they have working for them is going to cover for an hour."

"Yeah sure. I'll go and lift Carson." I kissed her again and then headed to my office.

As soon as I lifted Carson he began to wake.

"Momma?" he grumbled before he had opened his eyes.

"Let's go see mommy okay big guy." I kissed his head as he snuggled into my neck.

I loved it when he did that. It still amazed me how much I loved being involved with Carson. Before, when Giuliana had told me that she had a miscarriage, I was almost relieved. I felt terrible for feeling that way but I already knew then that things between us were all but over and it didn't seem fair to bring a child into that. After that I had resigned myself that if I ever did have kids it would be way in the future.

Then my beautiful girl stumbled back into my life, literally, and gave me everything I never knew I wanted at this stage in my life.

I just hoped the divorce would be final soon. We were just waiting on the papers to come through stating that the marriage had been dissolved. We had all the preliminary stuff but I still had a couple of months before the final papers came through.

I carried Carson out to the front of my studio and Bella was there on the phone. From what I could hear she was talking to her dad. When she was done she came over and took Carson from me.

"Hi buddy, did you have a good sleep." He nodded at her.

"How would you like to go and have lunch with Rosalie and Alice?" she asked as she grabbed his jacket.

"Yay, Rolee!" he threw his arms around Bella's neck.

"Rosalie is so excited to see you too. So is Alice. Can you say Alice?" I asked.

"Alee" he nodded at me as though I were stupid for asking such a thing.

We left the studio and walked to the boutique. I was so proud of Ali and Rose. Some people at twenty six were still trying to figure out what they wanted to do in their careers but they already had two stores. Their brand Wicked Fairy was growing and they had been approached by other companies who wanted to sell their clothes but they always said no.

Ali and Rose were just coming out when we got to the shop. We decided to go in Bella;s car as she was parked right out front. We headed to the diner we had went to for breakfast the morning I met Bella again.

"Do you have everything organised for next week Bella?" Rosalie asked after we had ordered.

"Mostly. I still have a few of his gifts to pick up, and obviously I still have to make the cake and cupcakes but I can't do that until next week. It just means I have to go into work next Saturday with being at court on Friday. I should have most of it done by then but I'll do the cupcakes then and just take everything straight over to Esme's."

"You're making cake and cupcakes?" she asked.

"Yeah. I figured that I would make coffee and stuff for the parents so I'll make some cupcakes to go along with it. I think Esme is making sandwiches and stuff along with the kids food."

"So do you still have to go to court even though Jacob wrote that letter for your lawyer?" Alice asked.

The other envelope that Jacob had sent for Bella contained a letter for Nicole. He stated in it that he agreed with what Bella wanted for now but asked that the no visitation thing be temporary, just as he had told Bella in her letter.

"Nicole doesn't think so but I have to be prepared just in case. Even if I don't have to go she wants me to meet with her that day anyway. Either way I'll be off. So how are things going at the store for you guys? Have you been busy this week?" she asked.

Alice jumped right in and started telling Bella about the store. Once our meals came the subject changed to Emmett's bar. He had a degree in business and had worked for a company that financed bars and restaurants and stuff for a couple of years so he had that side of it covered. He was originally going to open the bar in Seattle and had been working a few shifts a week at a friends place up there to get the feel for what he was doing.

His idea was to open a sports bar. In Forks the only bar that was there was a small dive bar that had seen better days. He figured a place that served good food, alcohol and showed sports would be popular. My mom had helped him to find the property and he was currently waiting for the permits to come through. He had everything else lined up ready to go as soon as he got permission.

"So what is it going to be like?" I asked Rose.

"Basically it'll be your typical bar with lots of booths, screens everywhere and he's started trying to track down memorabilia from football, baseball, hockey you name it. He wants things that are a bit unusual, things that will draw people in. He's hoping to get a late licence and on the weekends at night he'll have a DJ in. He's going for a little bit of everything. He's banking on the fact that besides Connolley's there really isn't anywhere else to go in Forks. Especially for the younger crowd. He's hoping he'll be able to start work on it before christmas." she finished.

"I think he'll do great. He has the personality to draw people in." I replied honestly.

We talked more about the plans Jasper had drawn up for the bar and before we knew it, it was time for Rose and Ali to return to work. Alice was training another new hire and Rosalie was finishing up in an hour. Her and Bella made arrangements to meet at Rosalie's later on.

We parked back at the boutique and then headed to my studio so that I could pack up the stuff I needed for a meeting tomorrow. I had finished the pictures I took for the ad company and was meeting with them tomorrow to show them my work.

"Babe we're gonna head home. I told my dad I'd drop in with Carson on my way back and then I want to drop the stuff for the party at your mom's before I go over to Rosalie's."

"Okay. I'll see you later?" I asked.

We saw each other most nights but sometimes, if Bella was tired, I would just go home to my parents. I couldn't wait to move into my new place. I had a moving in date of January third. I didn't have all that much to do to the place so I was going to take two weeks to paint and update the things I wanted before I actually moved in. I hadn't told Bella but I was going to decorate one of the guest rooms for Carson.

The place I had bought was a four bed four bath two story house. On the ground floor was the living room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom and guest room that I was turning into an office. The second floor had the other three bedrooms, two of which had en suites, a main bathroom and a utility room.

It had a large fenced in yard and a garage. The front yard was quite small with some grass and a small flower bed. I loved it. I also had thoughts that maybe one day Bella and Carson would move in here with me. I knew she loved her house but at least we had the option of this when the time came.

"Yeah. Come over when you get done. You know where the key is if I'm not home yet. Text when you're leaving."

I kissed her goodbye and then got back to work. Three hours later I was finished and headed for home. I sent Bella a text when I left but she hadn't gotten back to me. She was probably at my mom's going over the stuff for the party. I drove by Charlie's but her car wasn't there so I headed for my parents so that I could grab some clothes for tomorrow. I needed something smart to wear to my meeting.

I drove along the long road that would take me to my parents house. If you didn't know where to turn off for my parents driveway you would miss it. It just looked like a gap in the trees. Just before I got to the turn off I spotted Bella's car at the side of the road. When I pulled in behind it I saw smoke come from the engine.

As I got closer I could see that the whole side of the car was wrecked, there was smoke coming from the engine due to the fact she had hit a tree. I got to the window of the car and my stomach dropped.

Bella and Carson weren't there. And the drivers seat was covered in blood.

_**Characters not mine.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thanks for all reviews. Don't worry won't drag this out. Or will I...**_

EPOV

I wanted to vomit as I took in the sight before me. I took out my cell phone and called Charlie.

"Chief it's Edward. You need to get here and soon. Bella and the baby, they're gone,"

"What do you mean son? Where have they gone?" he growled.

"I found Bella's car. They're not there, but there's blood, all over her seat. Oh god Charlie, we need to find them!" I gasped into the phone just before my need to vomit overcame me.

I hurled at the side of the road and then called my dad. A few minutes after I hung up the phone my mom's car appeared and Emmett flew out of the passenger side.

"Eddie man don't worry we'll find her. You're getting soaked come and wait in the car." he pulled me to my feet and guided me towards the car.

I hadn't even realised it had started raining. We had just got inside my mother's car when Charlie came blazing up the road, two cars following him. He stopped his cruiser and flew out. I got back out the car and went over as he took in the sight before him.

He quickly barked out orders to his men.

"Spencer get this stretch of road shut off, Brown get forensics down here from Port Angeles. Doyle shut of the road in the other direction. Both of you question any and all people you come across. Callaghan radio PA. Tell them they need to send some men down here. And block the roads leading in and out of town. No-one gets in or our until I know where my family is." he growled.

"Edward, do you have any idea, other than the obvious, who would want to do this?" he asked me.

"No. Jacob is the only one I know with a grudge against Bella. Do you think the letter was for show so he could plan this?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to head to the station. I'll send someone down to see Billy. I can't be seen to get too involved. Did Bella tell you where Jake is supposed to be?" he asked.

"Just that he's on some other reservation but I'm not sure where. What can we do?" I asked.

I needed to do something.

"Nothing right now. We have absolutely nothing to go on. When was the last time any of you heard from Bella?" he asked.

"She left my studio around two thirty three. She said she was coming to see you then going to my parent's before heading over to see Rose. Did she come by your place?" I asked hopefully.

"No. I got called into work at two. I text her to let her know I wouldn't be in. Do you think she would've came straight to your parents or gone somewhere else?"

"I'm not sure. If anything she might have gone home first. I think we should check and see. Do you want me to head over?" I asked.

"Yeah but I'll need someone to go with you. Head over there and I'll have one of my men meet you there."

I got back in my car after telling Em where I was going. Charlie decided to set up a base of sorts at his house. My mom and Emmett decided to head over there and see if there was anything they could do to help. Rosalie text and said she would meet me at Bella's. Em must've called her.

I drove to Bella's as quickly as I could. By the time I got there Rose was outside in her car but there was no officer there yet.

"God Edward I am so sorry this is happening. Do they have any idea who would've done this, I mean besides Jacob?" I shook my head.

She came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"You holding up okay?" she asked.

"About as well as can be expected. I need her Rose, both of them. I just, I need her to come home." I sobbed finally breaking down.

She held me and let me cry for a few minutes. I wiped my eyes and straightened up just as a police car pulled into the driveway.

"Edward Cullen?" the guy asked as he got out of the car.

I nodded.

"Officer Dalton. I have instructions to take you into the house, have a look around for anything suspicious, out of place and then we leave. The Chief has asked that you head to his house after that. You'll need to make a statement at some point because you found the car. Now Miss_"

"Mrs Cullen, Edwards sister-in-law." she shook his hand.

"Right now we have to be careful in case there is anything in here so I'll have to ask you to wait out here."

"That's fine. Edward I'll wait in my car."

I nodded at her and got out my key for Bella's house. I opened the door and we made our way inside. Everything looked fine downstairs.

WE got to the first floor and I looked in Bella's room. There were clothes strewn about everywhere, her drawers were all open. Officer Dalton told me not to go in. He radioed Charlie and asked him to send someone else. I went to Carson's room and it was the same thing. I noticed right away that some of his things were gone. The weird thing was it was stuff Bella had looked out to be donated to the women and children's shelter. All stuff he had either grown out of or toys he didn't play with any more. The stuffed Nemo toy he always wanted at bedtime was in his bed. Bella would never have left that behind.

"It looks like she left in a hurry," Dalton surmised.

"She never took the stuff." I said _venomously._

How dare he insinuate she took off.

"How can you be so sure. Whoever took them could've made her grab stuff or she could've gotten away and decided to disappear."

"She never took the stuff. Carson's things that have been taken aren't things he currently uses. The clothes and toys that are missing are things he's grown out of that were being donated. They've taken the bags and then messed up his room." I stated.

"Okay. We need to get out of here. There should be another team on their way here to look for any evidence." he answered and gestured for me to go downstairs.

I made my way outside to Rosalie. She was on her phone. Dalton came out of the house and closed the door over.

"Will we head to Charlie's now?" I asked.

"Yeah I think that's the best idea. I'll let the Chief know you're on your way."

I told Rosalie what was inside.

"So basically they are trying to make it look like Bella went away of her accord?" I nodded.

"I just spoke to Emmett. Him and your mom are at Charlie's. He said we're to head over there. Ali and Jasper are on their way too. Why don't you ride over with me? We can get your car later."

"No. In case I need to go anywhere I'd rather have my car there."

"Okay. Get in then. I'll follow you over." she said with a sad smile.

I got in my car and drove over to Charlie's. When I got there I noticed my mom, Alice, Jasper and my dad's cars all outside along with a few others and three or four police car as well as Charlie's cruiser. I got out and went inside. Rosalie was right behind me.

"Edward?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Hey Chief. Anything?" I asked hopefully.

"Not yet. What was Dalton saying about the clothes being the wrong ones?" he asked.

"Bella and Carson's rooms both looked like she had gone through them in a hurry grabbing clothes and stuff but when I went into Carson's room the only things I noticed missing were the bags Bella had gotten together with the things he had outgrown. The stuff he uses now was still there. If Bella had packed for him the first toy she would have lifted would have been the stuffed Nemo but that was still on his bed from this morning."

"So they have gotten into her house and took their things, trying to make it look like she left. Were there any signs of forced entry?"

I shook my head.

"No. In fact the front door was locked, I had to use my key."

"Okay. Well the team from PA is almost here. Half will go out to the car and the other will go to Bella's house. I have guys down at the rez just now talking to Billy. I've called in every guy I got. We're doing door to door checks, we have road blocks set up and I have some patrol cars out driving around. I don't have any more manpower to do anything else right now."

"Well Chief I know we aren't cops but me, dad and Jasper could drive around, maybe ask in the local stores and things if they've seen them or seen anyone not from around here snooping around. You know what it's like, the minute a stranger sets foot in Forks everyone knows about it." Emmett piped up.

"That would be great Emmett. If you guys come across anything call it in straight away. Remember you don't have a badge. Don't try to be a hero." he warned.

"Of course Chief. Come on guys."

The three of them left and Esme stood and put her hand on my shoulder briefly before she headed into the kitchen. Charlie's phone rang then. He spoke briefly and then hung up.

"That was Johnson. He's the one was talking to Billy. He said that Billy swears he knows nothing. As far as he knows Jacob is still at the other reservation in Portland. He's got a phone number. I've asked him to bring it here so I can call myself. I can read Jacob like the back of my hand. If he's lying I'll know about it."

Twenty minutes later a tall dark haired guy in uniform came to Charlie's door. I let him in and followed him to the living room where Charlie was.

"Chief, as I said on the phone I genuinely don't think Mr Black knows anything. He said to tell you he'll be over here as soon as he can get a ride. This is the number he gave me. He said to tell you that the family Jacob is living with are the Atearas. They have family here as well, he said you would know of them. Anyway, the name he gave me was a Jared Ateara. He said he will tell you exactly where Jacob is and that you can trust him. He also said whatever you need you've to call."

"Okay thanks Saul." Charlie took the slip of paper he was holding out and grabbed his cell phone.

"Charlie use mine, in case anyone tries to call you." I handed him my phone.

He punched in the number and waited. When it was answered he put the phone on speaker.

"This is Chief Swan of Forks PD. Who am I speaking to?"

"I am Jared Ateara. How can I help you Chief Swan?"

"I am investigating the disappearance of my daughter. I believe you have Jacob Black staying with you at present."

"We do yes. He's at a meeting at the moment. Would you like me to get him? If you give me a few minutes I can."

"I will need to speak to him but I'd like to ask you a few questions first if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Since Jacob has been living there has he had any contact with anyone at his own reservation?"

"His father. His father calls twice a week. Him and Jacob have both told us how his friends from home influenced his drinking we decided it would be best he doesn't have contact with them until he has a period of sobriety behind him. He doesn't get to call out he only has the calls from his dad on Wednesdays and Sundays."

"And you're positive about this? There's no way he could get his hands on another phone or meet up with someone without your knowledge?"

"No. There are a limited amount of phones on our land. The one in our house has a code that needs to be punched in before a call can be made and only myself and my wife know the number. Before Jacob arrived here we held a tribal meeting and everyone was made aware of his situation and were told under no circumstances was he to be allowed any outside contact."

"Okay thank you. Can you get Jacob now?"

"Of course."

The line went quiet for what seemed like forever. Then a familiar voice came on the line.

"Charlie? Is everything okay? Is my dad okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Your dad is fine. Bella however is not. Her and Carson are missing. We found her truck crashed at the side of the road and they were both gone. Now I want an honest answer Jacob. Did you have anything to do with this?" he asked sternly

"No Charlie, I swear. I know nothing about this. I wouldn't do anything like this, even if I could. I'm basically on lockdown up here. Can I do anything to help?" he asked.

He actually sounded sincere.

"No, there's nothing you can do but I swear to god Jacob Black. If I find you had anything to do with this, played any tiny part at all and they will never find your body you hear me?" Charlie growled into the phone.

"Loud and clear. Can you let me know when they find them? Find anything?" he pleaded.

"Sure. I need to go." Charlie ended the call.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Honestly, I think he's telling the truth. Jacob has never been able to lie, even when he was a child. He starts mumbling and stuttering like a fool. We just have to think of who else could have done this."

We sat quietly for a few minutes. Charlie's phone rang again.

He answered it and immediately put it on speaker.

"Chief Swan," Charlie said gruffly.

"Chief, you need to get down here to the rez. Bella's here but, by the looks of things, she won't be for much longer."

_**Sorry to leave you hanging! Next chapter will be up soon.**_

_**Characters not mine**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**So here's Bella's take on things. Hope you like it!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter!**_

BPOV

I left Edward's studio walking on air. He made me feel so happy.

Carson chattered away in the back about Rosalie and Alice and chicken. My boy loved his nuggets.

I had just left Port Angeles when I heard my phone chime with a text. I pulled over quickly to read it. It was from Charlie. He had to work and wouldn't be home. I decided just to head over to Esme's. I knew she was home all day today.

I was just around the corner from their house when I noticed a dark truck in my rear view mirror. It looked to be going awfully fast. I continued driving the way I had been, but kept watching it. It got closer and closer. I expected it to slow down or drive around me but it just kept heading straight for me. As it gained on me I started to pull over. Whoever this maniac was they could just drive by me.

As soon as they got right up close to me I started to pull over. Instead of going around me the driver ploughed the truck right into the side of my truck. I was jolted and almost lost control but I managed to get my foot off the gas and slam on the brakes. Carson started screaming.

As soon as the car stopped I turned around to check my baby. The next thing I knew I felt a blow to the back of my head and everything turned black.

My head was throbbing. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a room with no windows. It was really lacking anything, all I could make out was a chair in the corner and some boxes piled in the other corner. I tried to move but my arms wrists and ankles were tied together.

I felt so dizzy and sick. I called out for Carson. My baby wasn't with me. Eventually I heard a voice from outside the door.

"Shut Up! No-one Can Hear You!" a woman's voice yelled back.

It was vaguely familiar. The way my head was feeling I couldn't concentrate to think who it was. Eventually I passed out again.

When I came to this time I could hear voices arguing outside the door.

"You weren't supposed to do it yet! Are you really that stupid? I told you I needed another few days to get things together. I haven't even been able to get everything we'll need." the woman hissed.

"I know but it was too good an opportunity to miss. She was alone in the car. She's hardly ever alone, always with his family. I'll go now and get what you need. I won't be long chica. I love you" a male voice said back.

I had no idea who the guy was. The woman sounded so familiar. My head was still fuzzy and it was throbbing. I reached my hand back and was met with wetness. When I looked at my hand it was covered in blood. Where the hell was Carson?

Then I heard him.

"Where Momma? Ewa?" he called out in a scared little voice.

My heart broke for him but I didn't want to call out in case whoever it was hurt him. I knew if he heard my voice he would get upset. I looked around the room again. There was nothing to indicate where I might be. I heard someone approach the door and instinctively closed my eyes when it opened, the light searing my eyes.

"So you're up then?" I opened my eyes to see Emily Uley in front of me.

"What the hell? You did this? Why would you do this?" I asked dumbly.

I mean Sam I could've understood. He hated me.

"Why? You have the audacity to ask me why?" she screamed at me.

She stared for a second and then cocked her head to the side.

"You really have no idea do you? God you are stupid!" she laughed.

I didn't say anything. I was still trying to wrap my head around everything. I barely knew this woman and yet she expected me to know why she had kidnapped me and my son.

"You're a piece of work do you know that? You treat that kid like crap, you take him away from people that love him and you wonder why? I'll tell you why. Because you don't deserve him. Because I don't see why you should have that adorable little boy when you don't even really want him. Because you shouldn't have a child you don't care about when I would cherish any child, but I can't have him. Because you have everything I ever wanted and I have nothing!" she yelled.

"What are you talking about? Of course I care about him, I love him he's my baby, my flesh and blood. I would do anything for him. I have no idea what you're on but I can assure you I love my son." I said firmly.

Who the hell did she think she was. She didn't know the first thing about how I treated my son.

"I know that any time he was here he was happy. I know that you stopped him from coming to see us. I know that I will be a better mother to him than you could ever be. At least I won't dump him to whore it around with whoever will take me. Don't worry I'm sure when you have brats with Cullen you can pay for nannies to raise them while you two swan off whenever you feel like it. I know that he deserves a mother who loves him, not one who despises him." she said from the chair where she had sat down.

She got this weird look on her face and then started talking in a sickly high pitched voice.

"My Sammy is going to be so happy when he sees what I've done for us. We'll start a new life away from this godforsaken place, just the three of us. I'll be a stay at home mom for our son while Sam goes off to work. We'll be a happy little family." I wanted to vomit.

This bitch was crazy.

"Emily, why do you think I'm such a bad mom? You don't even know me. I do everything for Carson. He's my life. And I never leave him to be with Edward. In the past few months that I've been with Edward we've only left Carson three or four times, and even then I pick him up as soon as I can the next day. I don't know why you have this idea that I'm a bad mother but I can assure you, you are wrong."

"No, I'm not. Carson hasn't been to see us in a year because you wouldn't let him. He broke his arm while you were in bed fucking your boyfriend, which one I don't know, cause I know there's been more than a few. I know that you leave him with other people every weekend so that you can sleep around. Jacob told us all about it." she spat.

"None of that is true. For a start, Carson only stopped coming down here around four months ago. And it was down here he broke his arm, he fell from Billy's porch while Jacob was grabbing a beer from the fridge. As for the boyfriends, I have had one since Carson was born, Edward. And we only started dating around the time Carson stopped coming here." she stood abruptly.

"Lies!" she yelled " I haven't seen him since last Christmas. If he was here Jacob would have told us. If he didn't then who helped look after him? 'Cause Billy and Jacob know nothing about caring for him. No, you are telling me lies. You just want to stop me from having my dream, my family. Me, Sam and the baby." she said firmly.

I could see what I had told her had caught her off guard. She paced the room mumbling to herself for a few seconds before I heard a throat clear.

"You might want to let me in on your plans. I thought _we _were going to be a family? What the fuck Emily? You told me you loved me and now you starting this shit!" he yelled.

I didn't know who the man was but he was definitely Quileute. He was huge like Jacob with long shiny black hair and tanned skin. He was fuming.

"Not here Brady. Go check on the baby and we'll talk in a minute." she demanded.

He left the room.

"See what you've caused now. You are a poisonous bitch Bella Swan!"

I felt another blow to my head and the blackness came back over me.

When I came to for the second time I could hear yelling. It wasn't doing me any favours, let me tell you. It took me a second to remember where I was. Then I remembered. I could hear the voices grow louder.

"Are you fucking crazy? I mean what were you thinking? How could you do this?" I heard Sam Uley yell.

I felt a little flicker of hope that maybe we would get away from here. Unless crazy talked him into going along with her charade.

"Think about it honey, we would be a proper family. We could get a little house somewhere, near a beach maybe. Carson could have space to run around and you could get to be a father. It would be perfect," she said in that sickly voice again.

"Do you even hear yourself? How do you suppose we get a house? With what Emily? You know things at the garage have been tight. And do you honestly think I would be okay with fucking off with my best friends son? Our tribe leaders grandson? Have you completely lost your mind? And what about your little boyfriend in there? How long have you been fucking him?" he yelled.

"It's not like that. Brady is just a friend. He's just been helping me out. Come on sweetie, our life would be perfect." she replied in a tone that a mother would use to sooth a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"No Emily. And that's final. I'm going to check on Bella and then I'm taking her and Carson to Charlie's. If he doesn't know what's happening yet he will soon." Sam came closer to the door.

Things went silent for a second and then Sam spoke again.

"So this is what it's came to. You pointing a gun at me to get your own way. You don't have the guts to pull the trigger." he spat at her.

"Maybe, maybe not. If I don't Brady has a gun in there with Carson. If I ask him he can quite easily kill him. After all if I can't have him why should she with the way she treats him."

"What the fuck, you have a grown man holding a gun over a baby? And what do you mean the way she treats him? She treats him better than any other mother I've seen. I may not like her but I can't fault her with the kid." he answered.

"What are you talking about? She stopped him from visiting us to get back at Jake. She let him break his arm so she could fuck her latest boyfriend. Jacob told me so." she replied.

"Jacob is full of shit. Jacob is a drunk. Jacob is the one responsible for the kid breaking his arm." Sam seethed.

"Jacob let me spend time with him. She stopped it!" she cried.

"No she never. Jacob was worried about the way you were with him. He heard you trying to get the kid to call you mom. Why the fuck do you think I got you to go to the therapist? Stop this now Emily!" he said firmly.

I heard a shot go off.

"NO!" she yelled. "Next time I aim for you. Now you will not go into that room." she ordered.

"I need to make sure she's okay. If she has been hit on the head she could be bleeding badly or be concussed. Do you want a murder charge as well as a kidnapping one?" he asked.

She must've gave him a signal it was okay to come in because the door opened and Sam stood in the doorway. He made his way over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked stiffly.

I nodded and then winced as the pain shot through me.

"I need a towel for the bleeding and she needs something for the pain. Can I at least get those?" he asked.

"Fine. I'm warning you, one wrong move Sam and I won't hesitate."

He disappeared, for what seemed like forever, with her following and then came back with a towel. He came over to me and leaned over me. He whispered so quietly I almost never heard him.

"I'm going to try and help you. You need to follow my lead." I nodded once.

"Emily, I need to clean this with water or she's going to get an infection. I need to take her to the kitchen or the bathroom."

"Do you think I'm stupid. You'll let her get away and then they'll come and take my baby." she growled.

"I won't. I just want to make sure she's okay. That's what we do, we preserve life. Why don't we go to the bathroom. I'll just have to untie her feet so she can walk. She 'll get sick if I try to carry her." he said quietly.

"Fine! Do it quickly."

He untied my feet and helped me stand. He then helped me to walk to the bathroom. Once we were in there he pulled out some antiseptic and a wash cloth. I winced again as he cleaned my head. Again, he whispered to me.

"I'm going to get you into the guest room. Once I'm gone, get to the window. Hopefully someone will see you."

He finished up and then told Emily he wanted me to lie down he promised her he would re-tie my feet so I couldn't go anywhere. Once we got to the guest room he tied my feet loosely.

"Okay she's done. Why don't we go sit down and talk all of this out." he spoke softly to her.

I could only hope he was trying to help me. Once the door was closed I waited until I heard their footsteps move away and then stood from the bed. My whole body was shaking. Using the bed for support I made my way to the window. Luckily the bed was quite close to the window. I figured that if I heard them coming back I could probably jump and make it.

I looked out of the window and I noticed the front of the Clearwaters Place was visible from here. I waited for a few minutes and then I had to sit down. I felt so dizzy and weak. I stood and did the same again. On the fifth or sixth time I noticed movement. I saw Leah's car pull up and stop outside her house. I moved around as best as I could trying to catch her attention. She looked up and quickly looked away before she looked again. I saw her mouth drop open and she started walking towards Sam's house. I shook my head at her.

She nodded and then ran to her house. I lay down on the bed, hoping that someone could get here before Emily decided it was time for them to leave. A little while later I heard them. Sirens. Then all hell broke loose.

"How did they know? Sam I swear to god if you did this!" Emily yelled.

"Em I swear I never. How could I you took my phone. Look, just hand yourself in. If you do it'll be better off for you in the end. Maybe you can get the help you need-"

"Help? The only help I need is to get out of here!" she yelled and I could hear footsteps running. Then I heard Brady.

"Emily we need to go. We'll make our own family somewhere new come on chica, before it's too late!" he pleaded.

"As if I'd want a family with you. You are nothing to me, nothing. You were just a way for me to get what I needed."

Then I heard a gunshot and Carson started crying out. I got to my feet and walked as best as I could to the door. I manged to get it open and I saw Brady lying in a pool of blood with a pale faced Sam over him. Emily was standing there staring as if she couldn't believe her own eyes. She looked at me then dropped the gun she was holding and ran for the back door. Just as the front door burst open I heard an engine start at the back of the house. Then two of my dads guys ran in.

"Bella are you okay?" the guy, Johnson I think his name was, asked.

"Yeah can you untie me, I need to get to my son." I looked up and saw my dad come towards me with Carson.

I pulled him into my arms and collapsed into the chair that was there.

"It's okay buddy, mommy's here. It's okay." I soothed him but I was physically shaking.

He clung to my neck and nuzzled his face into me.

"Momma, where Ewa? I wan Ewa too!" he cried.

"I know baby. We'll see Edward soon, I promise."

I looked at the chaos around me. One of the officers had Sam handcuffed and was reading him his rights. Sam didn't even try to struggle. He just kept watching us with a sad look on his face. The officer went to walk him out when he stopped and turned to me.

"Bella, I am so sorry." he put his head down and walked out.

"Bella honey, Carlisle is outside with the ambulance. I'm just going to help you two out there. There's someone anxiously waiting for you." he smiled as he wrapped his arm around me and we slowly walked to the door. We hadn't gone any further than two steps outside when he was there.

"Baby, I was so worried are you okay? I swear I will kill him. Come here." Edward pulled us to him and hugged us as tightly as he could.

"We're okay. My head hurts but other than that I'm fine."

Just as I said that I felt myself get really dizzy again and my vision clouded. I passed Carson to Edward and grabbed his arm to steady myself. I felt two arms go around me as I passed out again.

_**Characters Not Mine**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**So Emily, who'd have thought it! **_

_**This chapter is longer than the others. It'll probably be the longest in the story.**_

_**Thanks for all reviews for the last chapter.**_

EPOV

I've never been so relieved in my life as when I saw Bella and Carson begin to emerge from that house.

Sam had already gone by and apologized, as if that made a difference.

As soon as I got to my girl and the baby I pulled them into a bone crushing hug. When we parted Bella passed Carson to me and my dad was at my side. I saw her begin to sway and called out to my dad before she fell.

"It's okay son. It's probably just the events of the day catching up with her plus she has taken a blow to the head. We'll get them both to the hospital and get them checked out. You coming?" as if he had to ask.

We made our way to the ambulance and I rode in the back with my family. Whether Carson had my blood running through his veins or not made no difference to me. They were both my family. And unbeknown to everyone else I was making it official as soon as I possibly could.

When we got there my father had a team waiting for them. As soon as we got out he turned to me.

"Edward, I need you to go with Carson and get him checked out. I'll go and look after Bella. Once she's settled I'll send someone to tell you where she is." I must've looked as unsure as I felt.

Don't get me wrong I wasn't letting Carson out of my sight but I didn't want to leave Bella either. I felt torn.

"Edward what would Bella want you to do? Would she want Carson examined straight away or would she want you to wait? Come on son. You need to go with Shelly. She'll take you to the room where the paediatrician is waiting."

"Okay. But I'm coming to find Bella as son as he gets the okay." I said firmly.

"Okay. Go!" he ordered.

I followed Shelly down the hall to the private room and found a doctor already in there.

"You must be Carlisle's son. I'm John Dunn the on call paediatrician. This must be Carson." he smiled at Carson but he just snuggled further into my neck to avoid the doctor.

"Come on now son you have to see the doctor. You want to see mommy right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well the sooner you let doctor Dunn check you over, the sooner we get to go see mommy."

"Otay." he nodded.

He turned to face the doctor and let him check him over but he wouldn't leave my knee. Eventually he was given the all clear. We headed for the reception area. As soon as we got there we were surrounded by Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and my mom.

"Oh Edward, how are they, are they okay? Where is Bella? You're father hasn't come out yet" my mom rambled.

"Carson is fine. Bella passed out shortly after leaving the Uley's house. I'm just going to find out about her now."

"Well let me take the baby," my mom reached to take him but he clung to me and wouldn't let go.

"Come on sweetie. Let Edward go and check on your mommy." she tried again.

"Mom he's fine just leave him. I'd rather he was with me anyway."

I walked over to the desk to find out where Bella was.

"I'm sorry Mr Cullen. It's family only."

"Well this is her son and we're the only family she has here right now. Plus the fact my father, your boss, already gave us the okay to go and find them once the little man here had been checked out. So if you'd be good enough to give me the room number I wont have to page my dad and have him leave my girlfriend, who he thinks of as a daughter, to come out here and do your job for you." I finished.

I knew I sounded like an asshole but right now I couldn't give a shit.

"It's exam room 6." she spat at me then marched away.

I told my family where we were going and we headed for the exam room. When we got there I fond my dad and a groggy Bella.

"Hi baby," I said softly.

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey come on now. Shh, I'm here baby. And look who else is here,"

I took Carson over and we sat on the edge of the bed. He crawled over and lay on top of her. He snuggled into her neck .

"Momma," he breathed, as though in relief.

"Hi my baby boy. Have you been good for Edward? Did you let the doctor check you over?" she looked to me.

"He did and he got the all clear. He needs to eat though. I thought I'd get Em to run and grab some food. You hungry?" I asked her.

"Yeah a little." she nodded.

"It'd be better if you ate Bella. Then I can give you a painkiller and you can sleep. Once the nurse comes back I'll get your head stitched." he smiled.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked.

I was trying to keep things light so that I didn't upset her. She didn't appear to be listening to us, she was hugging Carson tightly and running her finger over his face as though she was memorizing every inch.

"She has a mild concussion and a wound that needs stitched but other than that and some bruising she's fine. She's a very lucky lady. Once she eats I'm going to give her something for the pain as well as something to help her sleep. She's going to get moved upstairs and we'll get a cot moved in for you and Carson. I take it you won't be leaving?"

I shook my head. Just then there was a knock at the door and Charlie came in.

"Hey honey how are you?"

"I'm okay dad. Well, I will be. We all will be." she smiled at me.

There was another knock at the door. My dad opened it and two orderlies and a nurse came in. The room was full.

"Okay. We'll get Bella moved if you guys want to follow us up. She'll be on the fifth floor room 507. If you wait in the waiting area I'll come find you once she's settled. Bella, can you give Carson to Edward or your dad?"

She looked nervous at the thought of giving him up. Her dad went over and tried to take him but he clung to his mom.

"Carson buddy come with grampaw. We'll see mommy in a minute."

"No!" he yelled.

"Carson come on now. You have to let her go. Me, you and Edward will go see mommy soon." he tried to pull him again but Carson hung on in there.

"Baby you have to go with grampaw or Edward. Mommy will see you very soon okay? You gonna come and see my new room?" he looked from her to me and then to Charlie.

"Ewa?" he called.

I went over and his arms shot up for me to lift him. Part of me felt guilty for him wanting me instead of Charlie but the other part, the bigger part, didn't care.

"Come on then. Will we go and send Emmett for food and then take it to mommy?" he nodded, "Okay then. Tell mommy you'll see her soon."

I bent him over to give Bella a kiss.

"See you soon momma," he said sweetly and then clung to my neck again.

We left the room and I could see Charlie eyeing us.

"You know I've never seen him like this with anyone but Bella. I hope you know you'll have a heartbroken boy on your hands if you two ever finish," he commented.

"Well it's a good thing I don't plan on it finishing then," I said back as we reached the waiting area where my mom and the rest of my family were.

"Hey how is she?" Rosalie asked.

"She'll be okay. She's banged up and needs stitches in her head but she'll be okay. I need to get them both some food. Emmett, would you run to the diner?"

"Sure bro, what do you need?" he asked and stood.

"Maybe get Bella some of the soup she likes, the chicken and dumpling one. Get some of that for Carson too. And a chicken club sandwich for her, she likes those. Get a coke and some milk as well. If there's any of the brownies she likes get her one of those as well."

"Geez Edward, she eating for an army?" he laughed.

"I know it's a bit much but I'm not sure what she'll want and dad said she has to eat so he can give her a strong painkiller. Can you get me a burger, some fries and a strawberry shake?" I asked as I shifted Carson to the other side.

"Sure. I won't be long. You wanna come with Rose?"

"No, I'm going to wait and see Bella."

"I'll come with you Em," Jasper piped up.

Alice was probably driving him crazy.

"Guys, she's being moved. We've to go up to the fifth floor. I'm not sure if you'll get in to see her tonight." I answered.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you will not hog my friend. We have as much right to see her as you do." Alice growled.

I knew her heart was in the right place but really I wanted to tell her to fuck off.

"Actually, no, you don't have as much right to see her as I do. Just like if Jasper was in the hospital I wouldn't have as much right to see him as you do. And I'm not hogging your friend. She's a person Alice, not a toy. She's been through a traumatic experience and may not want to see everyone tonight. Once she eats dad's giving her a sedative to help her sleep so she may want to hold off and see you all tomorrow. This isn't about what you want. It's all about what she wants and needs." I finished my rant and turned for the elevator.

"Edward, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that we've all been worried too. We just want to see with our own eyes that she's okay. I wasn't trying to take anything away from your relationship." Alice said quietly from behind me.

"I know, I just need to focus on the two of them right now Alice and I can't deal with your moods right now." I said sincerely.

"I know. I'm sorry. Maybe we could go in a couple at a time for a few minutes. I'm going to ask Charlie if I can get into Bella's just now, pick up some pyjamas and clean clothes and things for them. Do you want me to grab some things from mom and dads for you?" she asked.

"That'd be good. Could you grab me some sweats and a t-shirt for tonight and the same for the morning? Hopefully Bella will get released in the morning."

The elevator came and I got in followed by my mom, Charlie and Rose.

"I still can't believe Sam would go to this length to hurt Bella. I mean, are you sure that Jacob Black had nothing to do with it?" Rosalie asked Charlie.

"It wasn't Sam." was all he said.

The elevator opened then and he got out leaving the rest of us behind him wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Charlie what do you-" he cut me off.

"Let's talk to Bella first. When is your dad going to knock her out?" he asked.

"Once she's eaten." I answered.

He pulled out his phone.

"Deena? It's Charlie. Can you send two of the guys over to take Bella's statement? It needs to be now. Okay. Bye."

I looked at him like he'd grown another head.

"We need to get everything from her while it's still fresh in her head." he said simply.

Just as we approached the waiting area my dad came down the hall.

"Hey guys. She's all settled in. She's anxious to see Carson so you'd better take him in. Did you get her something to eat? She said she won't eat the food here." he laughed.

"Yeah Emmett and Jasper have gone to the diner."

"There's a perfectly good cafeteria downstairs Edward," he chided, "She needs rest."

"I know but the cafeteria sucks. Anyway, she needs to give a statement so Charlie's having his guys come over now while Em's gone."

"Okay, but I will warn you, if she gets too upset I'm stopping the interview. She needs rest not more stress." he said sternly to Charlie who nodded in agreement.

I went to Bella's room with Charlie on my heels and soon enough we were in a similar position as we were downstairs. This time though I was sitting on the bed with Bella leaning against me as she held Carson. He had fallen asleep.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Sore and tired. I can't wait to eat and go to sleep. Are you going home?" she asked quietly.

"No baby. I'm not leaving here until you do. You should know though, you have to give your statement tonight." she looked horrified.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" she looked at me pleadingly.

I looked at Charlie.

"Honey, we have to get it while you still remember everything clearly. Plus if you do it now that's it done. I'll be with you." he answered.

"Fine. But you should know Carlisle is giving me a sedative soon so that I sleep tonight."

"I know. The guys will be here soon."

Just then the door was knocked and two of the guys I had seen at Charlie's earlier came in.

"Can you tell us what happened. Start at the beginning." One of them said.

The other put a small tape recorder on the table at the end of her bed.

"I was driving to Esme Cullen's when I noticed a car driving very erratically behind me. It was a dark coloured truck. Black or dark blue, I think. I pulled over to let it pass me but it rammed into the side of my car. Carson started crying and when I managed to get the car to stop I turned in my seat to get to him and I was hit in the back of the head.

When I woke up I was tied up in a dark room. It was practically empty. I heard a woman and a man arguing. The woman's voice I kind of recognized but I had no clue who the guy was. Then she came in and I saw it was Emily Uley. I asked why she had took us and she started ranting on about how bad a mother I was and that I didn't deserve to have Carson so she was going to take him and make him hers. She said that her, Sam and Carson would be the perfect little family.

When I told her she was mistaken, that Carson came first in everything with me, that he had been hurt under Jacobs care and not mine she knocked me out again. When I came to Sam was home. He tried to talk her into letting us go but she was threatening him with a gun. He told her she wouldn't shoot him and she told him that it didn't matter because Brady had a gun too and would hurt Carson if Sam didn't do as she told him. She let Sam clean my head and he convinced her to let me stay in the guest room and then he told me to get to the window as it faced onto the Clearwaters. Eventually Leah came home and saw me and I'm guessing called you guys." she poke in a monotone voice that I had never heard before.

I could see she was barely holding it together and I looked to Charlie who was also looking concerned.

"Okay Bella. I know it's hard going over it all but the sooner we have it the better. Can you tell us how Brady Whitefield got shot?"

"I was still inside the guest room. When Sam retied my feet after looking at my head he did it loosely so that I could get to the window. When I heard the sirens, Emily started freaking out, so I made my way to the door. Before I opened it I heard Brady beg her to leave with him. He said they could have their own family. She told him he was just a way for her to get what she wanted and she didn't love him. Then I heard a gun go off and a thud. When I got out of the room he was on the floor, dead, and Emily looked like she couldn't believe she had actually done it. Then she took off. Did you guys find her?" she looked at her dad.

Him and the officers looked at each other then Charlie cleared his throat.

"When we pulled up we heard an engine start and saw a truck speed away from the back of the house. While I came in to get you two, two of the other cars followed the truck. She headed for the cliffs and there was no way for her to get back past our cars. She drove straight off the cliff. We pulled her body out a short time ago." he said quietly.

I looked at Bella for her reaction, not sure what to expect. She just nodded and looked down at Carson.

"So what happens now?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

"We check your statement against Sam's and then basically the case will be closed. The two of them are dead there's nothing else to be done." Charlie answered.

"Well if that's all can I have some time alone with Edward please?" she asked, still looking at the baby.

"Bella, I was going to hang around for a while. Just to make sure you don't need anything." her dad protested.

"Dad, I appreciate that, really I do, but I need some time with Edward. Please don't take it that I don't need you because I do, but right now I just need him. Him and Carson." she answered.

"Okay. Well I'll be out in the waiting room." he answered.

The three of them left and Bella shifted so that she was snuggled tightly against my chest, well as tightly as she could be with Carson in between us. She never spoke for a long while. I held her and stroked her hair and rubbed her back, at a loss for what to do. I thought she had fallen asleep when she finally spoke.

"Is it bad that I'm not sorry they died? Does that make me a bad person?" she asked.

"No baby. They did something terrible to you and Carson. It's perfectly okay to feel the way you do." I assured her.

"Don't get me wrong I feel sorry for Sam, and I never thought that would be possible. I just can't bring myself to care that she died."

"Me either baby. Let's change the subject. Rosalie and my mom are outside and they wanted to know if they could see you for a few minutes. Alice has gone to get us some things to sleep in and Em and Jasper have gone to get food. I told them you'd maybe want to wait until tomorrow but I said I'd ask."

"It's fine, as long as it's just a few minutes. I don't want to sound ungrateful but I just can't handle a room full of people just now." she answered.

"Okay I'll go get them." I kissed her and wriggled out from where I was laying.

My mom and Rose came in and fawned over Bella for a few minutes. My mom didn't want to leave but I told her she would see them soon and basically forced her out the door. Emmett and Jasper came back with the food but said they would see Bella soon. Alice was actually quite reserved. We had just finished eating when a timid knock came on the door before she stuck her head round.

"Hey guys. Don't worry I'm not staying. I got you some clothes to sleep in. There's pyjama for Carson too. How are you feeling Bella?"

"Ok. Tired. I think I'm going to try and crash now that I've eaten." she answered.

"Dad said for you to call the nurses station once you're changed and he'll bring in your medication. I'll head out and let you two get settled. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks Alice." I replied.

She left and I helped Bella get changed. We got Carson settled on the other cot, Bell didn't want him to rely on her to sleep. My dad gave her the medication and she drifted off in my arms. For now she was content but who knows what tomorrow will bring.

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**Characters not mine.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**As usual thank for reviews. **_

BPOV

I woke feeling extremely stiff.

I immediately looked over to Carson who had slept peacefully all night. I thought he would be up with nightmares after how clingy he was but I never heard anything. Unless I just didn't hear him. I turned to look at Edward, who had dark circles under his eyes. He opened his eyes and looked into mine.

"Morning baby. How are you feeling?" he asked as he kissed my forehead and then bent down to snuggle into my neck.

"I'm a bit stiff and sore. Besides that I'm fine. Did you not sleep?" I asked as I scratched his head.

"Mmm, I did eventually. It just took me some time to fall asleep. I'll call the nurse and get her to bring you something for the pain." he mumbled against my skin.

"No, not yet. I just want to lay here. Do you think everyone would mind terribly if we asked them to see us tomorrow? My head is sore and I still feel tired. I'd really just like to lounge around at home, maybe watch some movies or something. You are coming home with us right?" I asked nervously.

"Where else would I go? I'll be with you whenever you need me to be. As for the others, I think that'll be fine. I'll tell dad when he comes in. He said last night that he's on at eight so he'd be in to check on you and hopefully fill out your discharge papers." he answered sleepily.

We lay just enjoying the quiet, me playing with his hair and scratching his scalp and him lazily kissing my neck every now and then. Eventually we heard a little voice.

"Momma? Ewa? I up." he called.

He couldn't get out of the bed because the side rails were up. If we left him too long though he would try and climb over so Edward got up and got him and we sat and chatted with him on my bed while we waited for Carlisle. He came in soon after Carson woke up.

"Good morning. How are you feeling Bella?" he asked with a smile as he looked over my chart.

"I'm a bit sore and my shoulders and arms feel stiff." I answered with a grimace.

"That's normal. You were probably jerked around when your car was crashed into sweetie. How's your head?"

"It feels okay right now but I can feel the throbbing getting worse the longer I'm awake. Can I go home today?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure can. I'll just get you a prescription for painkillers that you should fill today. Esme sent this for breakfast. Eat first and I'll send someone in with medication while I fill out the paperwork."

He passed us over a bag that had three plates, still warm inside. There were pancakes, sausage and bacon. There was also a little container with syrup. The nurse came in shortly after Carlisle left and almost threw the painkillers at me.

"You know being Doctor Cullen's family will only get you so far. You're not allowed to have food other than what we give you in the your room." she sneered, more looking at Edward than me.

"Well, since my dad brought it in maybe you should stop being rude to patients and go speak to him about it." he answered with a smirk on hid face.

She huffed and stormed from the room red faced.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was the nurse who tried to stop us coming to find you yesterday. I told her my dad had said we were fine to come to your room after Carson had been checked and she wasn't too happy."

"Ah, I see. So are we eating this breakfast then? My head fells like I have little men with hammers pounding on it"

We ate and then Carlisle came back to check my stitches and give me some more dressings to cover it with. We left the hospital a little while later. As soon as we got through the front door Edward sent texts to his mom, Alice, Rosalie, Angela and my dad saying that we would see them all tomorrow. We snuggled on the couch and settled for watching monsters inc while Carson played on the floor. We had a really relaxing day. I dozed on and off and Edward made soup for our lunch.

We ordered chinese for dinner and then we put Carson to bed. I went back downstairs to watch tv but Edward seemed to be taking a long time upstairs. He called me after about twenty minutes. I went upstairs to see my bedroom in darkness except for some candles dotted here and there. My bathroom light was on and Edward was standing by the bed.

"What's all this?" I asked with a smile.

"I thought a bath would be good for your shoulders and arms but I thought I would give you a massage first. If that's okay." he looked nervous.

"It's more than okay. Where do you want me?" I asked.

It was going to be awkward. I had a bruise from my seatbelt across my chest so it was uncomfortable to lie on my front. He came over and led me to the bed. He sat me on the edge of it and got up on his knees behind me. He pulled my top over my head carefully and then I heard him unscrew a cap something.

He started out gently rubbing over my shoulders gradually applying more pressure. It felt so good. Whatever he was using was warm and it felt great on my sore muscles.

"Okay baby?" he asked s he placed a soft kiss on my neck.

"Mmhm" was all I got out.

"Do you a bit better?"

"I do, yes. Is it time for my bath now?" he nodded.

"Are you joining me?" I asked.

"If you want me to," he whispered.

I stood up and turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You take such good care of me baby" I whispered to him as I kissed him.

"Let's get you in the tub before you get cold." he stood too and took me by the hand and we went into the bathroom.

We got comfortable in the bathtub and sat quietly enjoying being so close. Edward was behind me and I was leaning back on his chest. He was rubbing my arms and dropping little kisses on the back of my neck. I had pulled my hair up so my neck was bare.

"Do you ever think about the future Bella?" he asked quietly.

"Sometimes. Do you?" I asked wondering where this was going.

"I do but even more so since yesterday. I really thought I had lost you yesterday. I have never been so scared in my life as when I didn't know where you two were. And I know that Carson isn't my son by blood but I love him, I really do."

"He loves you too baby. We both do. What's wrong Edward?" I asked worriedly.

I turned to look at him and saw him looking down. Eventually he looked up at me. He still looked so nervous.

"Bella, I know we haven't known each other again for all that long and I know you deserve more than this. I had wanted to do this somewhere really romantic but I can't wait, I don't want to wait. Bella will you and Carson become my family officially? Will you marry me baby?" he asked as he stared into my eyes.

I could feel the tears spill down my face.

"Yes, yes, of course I will. Of course we will." I said into his neck as I wrapped my arms around him.

He pulled me tightly against him.

"Thank you. I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too. So much." I whispered.

We stayed wrapped around each other kissing until the water went cold. When we got out he dried every inch of me and led me to the bed. He again sat me on the edge and then went to his bedside table. He came over and began to kiss me softly as he slipped a ring on my finger. I turned my head to look at it. It was a perfect round diamond solitaire. I gasped when I saw it.

"Do you like it? I thought you'd prefer it to something over the top. If you don't like it-"

I silenced him with a kiss.

"It's perfect. I love it. Now I'd like for you to make love to me." I whispered as I tried to pull him on top of me but he resisted.

"Are you sure? You're not too sore?" he asked as he kissed down my neck and pulled one of my nipples into his mouth.

I groaned as he began sucking on it.

"I'm positive Edward. I need to feel you inside me." I moaned.

He lay me in the middle of the bed and continued his ministrations on my breasts being careful to avoid the bruising. As good as it felt I needed more. Like always he anticipated what I needed. He moved a hand down and began massaging my inner thigh before moving his hand up to my core and rubbing my clit.

I was panting and moaning as he slipped two fingers inside me and began thrusting them. He moved back up to my mouth and started to thrust his tongue in my mouth in time with his fingers. Before long I could feel the coil in my stomach growing tighter.

"Oh god Edward, I love you so much," I moaned as I came all over his hand.

"I love you too baby." he replied as he moved up and entered me in one swift thrust.

He moved in me slowly and deeply as he whispered his love and devotion in my ear.

"Baby, I'm so close, come with me" he groaned in me ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth and biting gently.

"Edward! I'm so close!" I panted as he quickly rubbed my clit.

We came together and then drifted off to sleep wrapped in each others arms.

When I woke the next morning I was in bed alone. I looked at the clock and saw it was ten thirty. I got up and went downstairs to find my two guys in the kitchen making me breakfast.

"Good morning. Something smells good in here," I said as I kissed Carson good morning and then went up behind Edward to cuddle him from behind.

I rested my head on his back as he held my hands around him. He moved the pan off the cooker and turned around.

"Good morning my beautiful fiancée," he cuddled me and kissed my forehead.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked as he put the eggs and bacon onto plates and added toast.

"Okay. My head hurts a little but I don't feel as stiff. My chest is a little sore though. I'll take something for it one I've eaten this lovely breakfast." I replied.

I was told to sit down as I was served with my plate and some juice. He gave Carson his plate with some toast and fruit and his sippy cup and then sat down.

"I was thinking we could talk before we get invaded today. I've told everyone to come over after lunch, maybe after one." Edward started.

"Okay. What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I was thinking about what was going to happen once we get married. Where do you see us living?" he asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it. What were you thinking?" I asked curiously.

"Well I know that you love this house, as do I, but my house will be good to go soon and it has more room. I know we would have enough room here now but what if we have more children? My house we would have a room for us, one for Carson plus two spares. The other option would be to sell the two houses and buy something together or buy some land and build something." he answered.

He had obviously gave this a lot of thought.

"I think the best thing would be for us to move in with you. The house will be ready soon will it not?" I asked.

"It would have been ready just after new years but we can change anything you don't like or want different. I haven't ordered any furniture and I kind of sold most of my old stuff with my apartment in Seattle. We could use yours and add to it." he answered.

"We can talk about that later. When would you want us to move in?" I asked.

"I had planned to move in maybe around the third week in January but we can make it earlier or later whatever you want."

"How about this. We change one of the rooms for Carson and as soon as it's ready we move. I can put this place on the market once we move. I have one stipulation though."

"What?"

"I know that you've already paid for the house so I would like to buy any furniture we need and I want us to split every bill. I won't have you paying for everything."

"Whatever you want baby. We can sort out the details later. How about the wedding?" he asked with a grin.

"Well obviously we'll need to wait for your papers to come through. I would like something intimate, just family and close friends. I don't want a big over the top elaborate wedding. Do you think we could plan it ourselves without Alice?" I asked.

"If that's what you want that's what we'll do. I had no say in my first wedding and I hated it so it'll be good to have some input. When do you want to tell everyone?" he asked as he started to clear the table.

"Do you think we can hold of until we have some of the plans in place? You know the minute your mom and Alice find out they will be all over everything. Plus I should probably speak to my own mother at some point." I said quietly.

"We'll deal with that when you're ready. Why don't you go and shower and I'll get Carson ready."

I made my way upstairs staring at my ring and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I made my to the shower to get ready before everyone descended upon us.

_**Characters not mine.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thank you so much for all reviews, alerts and to anyone who's just read this in passing. I appreciate it all. **_

EPOV

The past few weeks since the kidnapping and our engagement had passed quietly. In the end up Bella cancelled Carson's birthday party as she didn't want all those people around. She was still worried about Carson being too far from her.

We ended up having a dinner party just for the family instead. Ben and Angela came to. It was also the day Renee and Bella spoke for the first time.

_Flashback_

_Bella's phone buzzed along the counter and I checked to see who it was. Renee._

"_Baby it's your mom. Do you want to answer it?" I asked her._

_She nodded and took the phone from my hand. She answered it and put it on speaker._

"_Bella, thank god you answered. How are you honey it's been so long since we've talked"_

"_That's what happens when you abandon your family mom. You enjoying your new life with what's his name?"she sneered._

"_Please don't do this. I didn't abandon you. I just couldn't live like that any more. I wasn't happy honey. How's Carson?"_

"_Fine. Confused as to why he hasn't seen you but he's also not asking for you as much."_

"_Is he … has he forgotten about me?" she asked sounding heartbroken._

"_Not yet but he will. That's what happens when you leave a two year old. It's fine though. He has Esme." Bella answered and I cringed._

_I knew she was just trying to hurt her mom but I also believed that one day she would regret it._

"_Esme isn't his grandmother. I am" Renee stated fiercely._

"_She will be soon enough. To be a grandparent you have to be involved in the child's life. As far as I'm concerned you lost that right when you walked out of our lives."_

"_What do you mean she will be? Are you and Edward getting married?" she asked._

_Bella and I just looked at each other. Chances were if she said yes Renee could possibly speak to Charlie and we hadn't told anyone. Bella was wearing her ring on a long chain around her neck under her clothes._

"_We will someday. Look mom, I'm busy. I'm making dinner for our family to celebrate Carson's birthday. What was it you were so desperate to talk to me about?" she asked harshly._

"_I just wanted to know how you were, maybe speak to Carson too. I miss you guys. I'm still your mom Bella. I want things to be okay with us. You guys could come and visit. We're staying in Florida on the beach. You would love it here. So would Carson." she sniffled into the phone._

"_We're fine. Carson is napping just now and I don't think it would be a good idea for you to speak to him anyway. It'll just confuse him. As for the rest, I just can't right now. It's too soon. I have to go mom." she said quietly and I took her hand and kissed the back of it._

_I could see she was getting close to breaking down._

"_Okay. Well call me when you can. I miss you and I love you both so much." Renee was crying now. _

_Bella was on the verge._

"_Bye mom." she clicked the phone off and crumpled into my chest._

_Flashback End_

There were four days left until Christmas. Bella and I were leaving Carson with Charlie and heading to Seattle for the day to do some Christmas shopping. We were going to look at a few things for the wedding as well, but obviously no-one knew that. Bella had to stop wearing the necklace after Alice commented on the way she was wearing it. Bella made out she wore it underneath her top to keep Carson from grabbing it but we knew Alice would only buy that for so long.

We were leaving early what with the long drive so we took Carson over to Charlie at ten. This would be the longest she had left him since that day and she was nervous about it. Charlie promised again that they would be fine, they were going as far as my parents house and that was it.

We got to Seattle just before eleven and went to places Bella had found online to look at wedding stuff. We had decided on a wedding date of April twenty third. My attorney told us my divorce should be final by the end of January, so it gave us another almost three months if that wasn't the case.

Bella wanted everything to be simple and classic. She was only going to have one bridesmaid, Angela. Emmett would be my best man. Carson would be ring bearer and we would have him walk down the aisle with Angela.

We looked at flowers, invitations and we looked at a few suits for Em and I. We got our Christmas shopping, grabbed some food and headed home. We got back to Forks around nine and called Charlie to see where he was.

"Hi dad, we're home. Where are you guys?" Bella asked.

"I'm at home but I left Carson at the Cullen's. Can you guys come here before you go pick him up. There's someone here to see you." Charlie answered.

We looked at each other in confusion.

"Who is it dad?"

"Jacob. He's home for the holidays." he growled into the phone.

"I told him you wouldn't be back until late and may not even want to see him but he insisted he had to talk to you. Esme is going to get Carson ready for bed and she said you guys can stay there tonight if you don't want to leave him. Just make your way here."

"Okay dad. Bye."

"What do you think he wants? The paperwork has gone through. He has no right to see Carson. Do you think that's it? He's changed his mind?" she asked.

"I don't know baby. We'll go and see." I answered hoping it was nothing to do with that.

We pulled up at Charlies and Bella took my hand as we walked inside.

"Hey Bella," Jacob said with a small smile which dropped when he saw me.

"I thought you would have came alone. Not that it matters."

"Jacob get to the point. What is it you want to talk to me about?" she asked as she sat on the couch and pulled me down with her.

Charlie was in his recliner and Jacob was on the other sofa.

"I came back to see my dad for the holidays but I kind of brought someone with me. I've met someone. She's, she's everything to me. I love her. Thing is, she's pregnant. I'm going to be a father again. I'll be living on the Makah reservation permanently now." he looked nervous.

"And you feel the need to tell me this why?" she asked.

"I've spent a lot of time thinking about how I can make things work, how I can be a father to both of my children and I just can't see a way. I talked a lot with my sponsor up there and my father and I've came to a decision. I'm going to terminate my parental rights to Carson. Let Edward adopt him." he looked at his feet.

I looked at Bella and saw tears in her eyes as he face paled and her jaw dropped. Charlie was so red with rage I thought he was going to pop an artery. Before any of them got a word in I spoke. I couldn't help it.

"So you're saying you have a new family so you're just going to ignore your son? Are you really that much of a selfish bastard?" I snarled at him.

"It's really best all round. You and Bella can give him a better life than I ever could. I thought by giving him to you I'd be doing the best thing for him."

I was furious.

"So you're just giving him away like a fucking puppy? You're an asshole. I thought you were bad before but this takes the cake. I can't even listen to you. People like you don't deserve kids. You should have gotten sterilised and saved any more kids having you as a parent. How long before you abandon this one?" I spat at him.

I stood and walked over to the window. I couldn't even look at him, I wanted to drag him out of the seat and kill him.

Bella surprised me.

"Is that all?" she asked.

He nodded at her looking unsure.

"Fine. He's better off without you anyway. Edward has been more of a father to him in the short time he has known him than you have been his whole life. I sincerely hope this woman knows what she's getting herself into. You are a miserable excuse for a man and I am done. Get the papers drawn up and sent to me. Goodbye Jacob. I'll call you tomorrow dad."

And with that she pulled me by the hand and walked to the front door. I looked back in time to see Charlie punch Jacob in the jaw and then tell him to leave. As we pulled out of the driveway I saw Jacob sit on the porch steps with his head in his hands.

Bella was quiet the whole way to my parents but slapped on a smile as soon as my mom opened the front door. She told my parents she was tired and headed up to check on Carson. I said good night and followed.

I went into the room where Carson was and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Love you buddy," I said as I fixed the blanket he had pushed down.

I went to my old room to find Bella already in bed. I stripped down to my boxers and got in beside her. She was facing away from me so I pulled her so that her back was against my chest. She moved away from me. I sat up and looked down at her, just able to see her through the dark and no more.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah I'm fucking perfect. Can you just let me sleep?" she spat at me.

I moved away from her staring at her back in the dark. I couldn't believe she had just spoken to me like that. After a few minutes I heard her breathing get deeper and I thought she was asleep.

I turned away from her hoping she just needed some rest. I slept on and off but woke frequently during the night as Bella would be mumbling in her sleep or thrashing around like she was having a nightmare. Every time I tried to comfort she would pull away from me and turn back over to sleep. I got up around five to get some coffee as I knew there was no chance I was getting back to sleep.

My dad was already up having breakfast before he left for his shift.

"Morning son. Everything okay you don't look so good?" he asked as he poured me some coffee.

"Yeah, just didn't sleep so good and I can't get back to sleep now. Mom still in bed?" I asked as I sipped my drink.

"Yeah. She'll probably be up soon though. She'll want to make breakfast for Bella, Carson and you. When is Bella returning to work?"

She still hadn't wanted to leave Carson so Luciana had given her an extended leave due to what happened. We had talked about it and she had briefly seen a therapist and it was decided that if yesterday had gone good she would spend another few days over the holidays without him and then return to work after the new year.

"January third I think. I'm not sure. She was really good yesterday though. She only called Charlie twice and one of those was to find out where they were when we got back."

"That's good son. I'd better go. You sure there's nothing else bothering you Edward? You really don't look so good." he looked concerned.

"I'm fine dad. Have a good day."

He said goodbye and left. I had a really uneasy feeling in my stomach and I didn't know why. It seems it wasn't unfounded though.

By the second week in January I was going out of my mind trying to figure out what I had done wrong. The few days leading up to Christmas Bella decided to go into work to help with the holiday rush. She put Carson back in daycare and had Charlie take him in the mornings instead of my mom.

She missed my parents holiday party because Carson had a cold and she didn't want to leave him. I spent the night alone upstairs at my parents because I couldn't bear to be there alone surrounded by couples, while I knew somewhere inside, I was losing my family.

On Christmas day the plan had been that Bella and I would spend the morning at home with Carson, go to my parents for the afternoon and dinner and then we would leave Carson there and we would open our presents to each other and spend some time together, just the two of us. In reality Bella stayed the night at Charlie's on Christmas eve, spent the morning there, arrived at my parents at two left at six and told me she would be spending the night with Charlie again. When I asked why I got screamed at and told I was being selfish for expecting her to leave her dad alone at Christmas.

She worked in between Christmas and new years and when she wasn't with her dad she was with Angela. I had barely spent more than a couple of hours with her since that day in Seattle. I knew it was obviously something to with the bomb Jacob dropped but I didn't know what because she wouldn't talk to me. I hadn't seen Carson since Christmas.

New years eve we were supposed to go to a party at Emmett and Rosalie's. Again Charlie was used as an excuse for her not being able to go. The past two weeks I had seen her a handful of times and each time there was always someone else there. She made sure of that. If I asked her to come over or if I went over there she wouldn't come or wouldn't answer her door. My mom suggested giving her some time but it was so hard. By this time I had enough.

I tried yet again to call her. Voicemail.

"Hi, this is Bella. Leave a message and I'll get back to you. Bye!" her voice said cheerfully through the phone.

It made my heart ache for her.

"Bella, baby, it's me. I really don't know what I've done wrong but I know it must be something really bad for you to be acting like this. Please call me or text me or something. If you don't want to marry me please just tell me because I can't go on like this. I feel like my heart is being ripped out. I miss you so, so much and Carson, damn, I didn't know it was possible to miss someone so much. Please, please contact me. I love you."

I hung the phone up and collapsed onto my bed. I had to hope that at sometime soon my girl would come back to me.

_**Characters not mine.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thank you for all reviews. Still a bit more angst to go:(**_

I felt like a walking corpse. Everyday had the same routine. Get up, go to work, pick Carson up, put on a brave face while my son asked for the man who didn't want him, dinner bath and bed.

I couldn't believe that I had trusted Edward with my son and he had thrown it back in my face. I would have thought it would be the answer to our prayers, Jacob bowing out. Give us a chance to be the family Edward spoke of.

Christmas had been dismal, new years I was in bed by nine. I dreaded to think of valentines day, which was around the corner. I looked at the calendar January 21st. Twenty one days into the new year that had once held so much promise. I looked at my night stand, to the little black velvet box that held my ring, which brought on a fresh batch of tears.

How pathetic was I? Friday night and I'm in bed by eight thirty. It's like I can't function properly without him. I wondered how he was. He sounded upset on the voice mail he left me earlier but it was probably just because his family would be giving him a hard time.

I was wallowing when I heard a knock at the front door. I crawled out of bed and looked out my window to see Angela's car. Poor Angela had been listening to me crying for the past month and she didn't even know why. Just that Edward had caused it.. I went downstairs to let her in.

"Oh honey," she sighed and pulled me into a hug.

We went into the living room and put the lamp and tv on. She disappeared and came back with two wine glasses and pulled a bottle out of her bag.

"Okay. I've had enough." she stated firmly. "You can't go on like this Bella. Especially when Edward's doing just about as badly as you are. Now I've tip toed around you since before Christmas, well no more. I want to know what he said or done that has made you like this. You look ill and it can't go on any longer. Now spill." she demanded as she handed me a glass of white wine.

I told her word for word the little speech he made at my dads.

"And?" she asked looking confused.

"And? He basically said that he didn't want Carson which translates to he doesn't want me. He can't have one without the other!" I practically yelled at her.

"Bella, I don't think that's what he meant at all. Think about what he said. I think he's just upset at the fact Jacob is walking away as if Carson means nothing, like he doesn't matter. Weren't you angry at him rejecting your son for some other woman's kid? All because he doesn't want to be inconvenienced to visit his son? I think you've taken it all wrong." she said.

"I don't think so. Think about it. As long as Carson is Jacobs legally there's nothing holding Edward to him. He can leave whenever he wants. If he legally adopts Carson he's stuck." I sniffled.

"Jesus Bella!" Angela huffed out angrily. "Do you think that lowly of him? Do you honestly think the guy who was there for you when Jacob was giving you shit, who drove over here after midnight because Jacob pitched up on your doorstep, who helped organise search parties and sat in your fathers house for hours waiting to hear that you were okay, who stayed with you in your hospital bed and who has been there in every way you've needed him could treat you two like that?

Come on Bella, you're smarter than that.!" she cried.

"You don't know, you didn't hear him." I huffed angrily.

She stared at me and then slowly shook her head.

"You know what Bella, I'm done. If you actually think that Edward could behave like that then maybe you didn't deserve him in the first place but you know what? One if these days you will realise how wrong you've been, And when you do and it's too late, you lose him and you have no-one to blame but yourself. Call me when my friend comes back." she stood and left quietly.

I was stunned Angela had never spoken to me like that before. Could she be right? No, I know what I heard. Plus, the times I had seen Edward he didn't look all that cut up. Tired maybe, but that's it.

I shook my head and went to bed. The next morning I wrapped Carson up and let him out to play in the backyard. It was cold but it was dry for a change. I sat on the back porch watching him. I heard a knock on the door and thought it might be Angela. I called Carson over and brought him inside while I answered it. I was shocked to see who was here.

It was Rosalie.

"Hi, can I come in?" she asked.

"Um, sure." I stood to the side to let her in.

"Can I get you a drink or something?" I asked as I headed back towards the kitchen where Carson was patiently waiting to go back outside. The minute he saw who was with me his little face lit up.

"Rolee!" he squealed and launched himself at her.

"Hey little man! How are you?"

"Otay. I pway in the back" he pointed to the backyard.

"Really? Wow! Aren't you cold?" she asked.

"No. I have a jasket. Where Ewa?" he asked looking behind her as though he expected him to be behind her.

"Edward's sick baby. Why don't we go back outside?" she asked looking at me for approval.

I nodded and we headed outside. She played with Carson for a few minutes before she came to sit with me on the porch.

"Well I see there's no point in asking how you are. You look as much like shit as Edward does. What's going on Bella? One minute you two are like love's young dream, the next it's like you can't bear to be in the same room as Edward while he follows you around like a lost puppy. I haven't seen either of you since Christmas and Edward spends the majority of his time in his room. He hasn't even bothered to move into his house even though it's been ready for a week. What happened?" she asked softly.

I told her the whole story of what happened at my dad's that night and then what had happened the night before with Angela.

"So basically he changed his mind and I'm the one coming off as the bitch" I sniffled. "and I bet all of you hate me too." I cried.

She wrapped her arm around my back and pulled my head onto her shoulder.

"Sweetie, I think you got this all wrong. I know for a fact that Edward adores that little boy as though he were his own. Heck, we all do. Esme is beside herself. I had to come here today to stop her from coming over,. She's desperate to see you both. And honestly, I've never seen Edward worse off. It''s like he's dead inside. The only time he leaves his room is to work. He's not eating or sleeping properly. Does that sound to you like someone who's relieved he got out of a situation?"

"No, but why would he act that way then?" I sniffled.

"Because you two mean the world to him, are his world. He was probably just pissed that someone would treat you two so badly. If someone was horrible to Edward wouldn't you be angry?" she asked.

"I suppose." I answered grudgingly.

"Look Bella, the only person who can give you answers is Edward. You won't know either way until you speak to him. And until then you two will be in this limbo which isn't doing either of you any good. Will you at least think about it?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Okay. When you decide, if you decide to talk to him, if you need the little one watched give me a call. If you don't speak to him still give me a call okay?" she stood.

I stood too. She pulled me into a hug.

"You stay here, I'll show myself out. Bye Carson," she called.

He ran over and she bent to hug him.

"See you soon?" he asked.

"Of course buddy. You be good for your mommy," she ruffled his hair and left.

Had I really been that wrong?

I thought of nothing else while I got Carson his dinner, bathed him and put him to bed and I came to a conclusion. The only way I was going to know anything was to speak to Edward.

I waited until the next morning and called Rosalie. I asked her to come over and watch Carson. As soon as she arrived I jumped in my car and drove to the Cullens. Instead of Edward I was greeted by Alice.

"Can I help you?" she asked coldly.

"I need to speak to Edward." I said firmly.

"Haven't you done enough? Or are you here just to break him a bit more? Because if that's the case you can just leave now." she pointed to my car.

"I'm not here to fight with him, I just need to talk to him."

She stood to the side to let me past and as soon as I was inside she slammed the door closed.

"He's in his room, as always." she spat and then stomped into the kitchen.

I headed upstairs and knocked on his door.

"Alice will you just leave me alone" he sounded so broken.

"It's not Alice." I answered as I opened the door.

He didn't speak when he saw me he just stared. Neither of us said a word for a minute but it seemed like so much longer.

"What is it Bella?" he asked me icily.

"We need to talk." I said quietly.

"Yeah, I've been trying to get that point across for a month. Is this you here to put me out of my misery? To finally tell me it's over," he spat.

"No. I just wanted to ask you something. Why did you act the way you did that night at my dad's? Why did you tell me all those things if you didn't mean them?" I asked shakily.

I knew the tears weren't far away.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and I could see he was getting angry.

"You went on about us being a family, you, me and Carson. You talked about how our life would be together. You promised you'd always be there for him. Then when Jacob finally gets out of the way it's like you changed you're mind. Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Changed my … what are you talking about?" he asked now looking angry and confused.

"Well you didn't seem overly enthusiastic to pick up the reins when Jacob dropped them at your feet did you? You all but gave him Carson to take with him! Were you hoping to guilt him into sticking around?" I yelled at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" he yelled.

Edward had never yelled at me.

"How many times did I tell you I wanted him to be mine? Huh? How many fucking times did I tell you I wanted to marry you? And you pull this shit! You did this to us Isabella. No-one else. You pushed me away, pushed my family away so don't try and fucking turn this shit on me!" he screamed at me.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Carlisle yelled from the door. "I could hear you two from the front door."

"Nothing dad. You know what Bella think what you want," he said angrily as he stalked over to his night stand.

He picked up an envelope and threw it at me.

"This is how much I wanted Carson out of my life," he snarled and charged out of the room.

I opened the envelope and my heart shattered when I looked inside. It was adoption papers for Carson.

I didn't even realise I was crying until Carlisle pulled me into his arms. I sobbed against his chest as he held me tightly. Eventually I calmed down and went into Edwards bathroom to wash my face. When I came out Carlisle was sitting on his bed. He smiled sadly at me.

"How you holding up?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I should go. Rose has Carson." I mumbled and headed for the door.

"I'll drive you. It's not safe for you to drive when your this upset honey." Carlisle said as he took my keys from my hand.

I nodded and followed him downstairs and out to his car. We drove to my house in silence. When we pulled up outside I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Thanks Carlisle. I'll get my dad to pick my truck up later."

"No need sweetie. I'll bring it by later. Esme will follow me." he smiled at me.

"Thank you. Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, Edward hates me right now and-"

"Bella, he doesn't hate you. That boy worships the ground you walk on. With all you two have been through something like this was bound to happen. You need to talk things out instead of screaming at each other. What you two have is special, you just have to decide if it's worth fighting for."

I nodded and left the car. When I got inside Rosalie took one look at me and ushered me into the kitchen where she hugged me while I cried. I was surprised I had any tears left.

"What happened?" she asked.

I couldn't speak so I showed her the envelope.

"Oh Bella. Where is he?"

"I don't know. We ended up yelling at each other then Carlisle came in and stopped us. Edward threw these at me and left. Carlisle brought me home." I sobbed.

"Look, Carson shouldn't see you like this. What if I take him home with me and you call Angela to come over? I can keep him until tomorrow and bring him home on the morning."

"That would be great. Thank you for being here Rosalie. I'm sure Edward wouldn't like that. You are his family after all," I sniffled.

"Bella, Edward was the one who asked me to come over yesterday. He was worried about you and didn't want his mom coming over and overwhelming you. We all care about you. Now you sit here. I'll go get some of Carson's things together." she hugged me again and headed out of the kitchen.

Carson wandered in.

"You cwy momma?" he asked looking worried.

"I'm okay baby. Do you want to sleepover with Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked in fake excitement.

"Yay!" he clapped his hands together.

We went out to the living room and Rosalie came down with his things.

"I'll call you later and check in okay?" she asked.

"Thanks again Rose," I smiled.

"No problem. If you need anything just call." she smiled sadly.

"Bye buddy, you have a good night okay?"

He nodded enthusiastically and after some hugs and kisses they left. I sat on the couch for a while just staring at the papers. I don't know how long I sat there but after a while I realised it was dark. I got up and put the light on just as my phone rang. It was Rose.

"You doing okay? You need me to come back over?" she asked in a rush.

"No I'm fine. I spaced for a while so I'm just going to call Angela now. How's my boy?"

"He's fine. Him and Emmett are on the floor playing with his cars right now. I'm just making dinner. You sure you don't need me? I can leave the children here." she offered.

"No it's fine. I owe Angela an apology anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay hon. I'll see you in the morning. Remember, anything, just call."

"Okay Rose. Thank you, Bye."

"Bye Bella."

I wandered into the kitchen to get some water and grab my phone. I walked into the living room and saw headlights in my driveway. It was my car. I walked to the door to thank Carlisle but when I opened it instead of Carlisle's blue eyes I saw my green eyes.

"Can I come in?"

_**So Edward's at her door, what happens next? Hopefully will update in a few days.**_

_**As always, characters not mine!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Thanks for all reviews, alerts, everything!**_

EPOV

I was so pissed as I pulled out of my parents driveway. Was she really that blind?

I drove around for a while rethinking everything that had been said. Why would she think I didn't want Carson? I had basically been acting as his dad for the past six months. If anything she was the one who stopped us from having a relationship.

I somehow ended up in front of my house. I hadn't moved in here yet even though I had the keys for almost three weeks and the improvements I wanted done were finished I hadn't wanted to decorate it, hoping Bella and I would do it together. I decided to call Jasper.

"Hey man what's up?" he asked

"You busy?"

"Nah, you need something?"

"Could you meet me at my house. I need someone to talk to right now."

"Sure no problem. Give me ten minutes."

While I waited I headed inside. I went to Carson's room, the only one I had decorated. I wanted it to be a surprise for him the first time he came over. I looked over the toys he hadn't yet had a chance to play with and ended up sitting on the floor. Before I knew it I heard Jasper call out for me.

I went downstairs.

"No offence but you look even worse than the last time I saw you. What's going on?"

I told him everything that happened this afternoon.

"I don't understand how she could think I don't want him." I finished my story.

"Think about it E. Her mom upped and left her. Jacob just told you guys he was leaving and instead of being happy about the fact you go off on him, as though you're trying to change his mind. Probably to her it sounded like you wanted Jacob to hang around, meaning you would never really be Carson's dad. It probably sounded to her like you didn't want the job."

"I didn't mean it like that though. I just felt so angry at the fact he could just turn his back on that amazing little boy like he was nothing. If anything the minute we left her fathers place I was thinking how quickly we could get it finalized so that I could adopt him. Don't say anything to Ali but I proposed to her. The day after the kidnapping." I admitted.

"Why haven't you guys said anything?" he asked.

"We wanted a quiet wedding once my divorce is final. We were going to organize everything before mom or Ali had a chance to arrange a huge event. But how could she think I would want to marry her but not take on Carson?"

"I don't know E. Maybe you should talk to her and I mean talk this time. If things go well maybe suggest she talk to a shrink or something. I went after my parents divorce and it helped me sort through things in my mind you know."

"Maybe you're right. I suppose speaking to someone couldn't do any harm."

"Am I ever anything else?" he smirked.

"Well if you're done being an ass you can get the fuck out of my house," I grinned at him.

We both walked to the front door.

"Seriously thanks man. I thought of going to Emmett's but you know how that would've gone." I rolled my eyes.

"Any time. Now go sort your shit out."

I flipped him off and got in my car. I headed back to my parents so that I could change before I went to see her but when I got there her car was outside. Surely she hadn't waited all this time.

"Mom? Dad?" I called as I walked in the front door.

"In the living room," my dad called back.

"Why is Bella's car here?" I asked.

"She was too upset to drive. I took her home. I need to take her car home when your mother gets back. You calmed down?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm going to go talk to her. Try to straighten things out. I'll take her car. If I need picked up I'll call you."

"Okay.

I decided against changing and just headed over there. If I was lucky I would catch Carson before he went to bed. I pulled up outside and turned off the engine. I got out and walked to the front door. It swung open before I had a chance to knock.

"Can I come in?" I asked her quietly.

Just looking at her broke my heart. Her face was chalk white but her eyes were all puffy and red.

"Sure." she answered shakily.

I followed her inside to the living room. She sat on the chair and I took a seat on the couch. We were silent for a few minutes me staring at her, her staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I shouldn't have done that." I started.

"Me too. I just wanted to talk. I didn't mean for things to escalate."

"Bella, I want to understand why you thought I didn't want Carson. I've told you time and time again that I think of him as mine. Why didn't you just talk to me?" I asked.

I knew what Jasper had said but I wanted to hear it from her perspective.

"I don't know. I just, the way you spoke when you shouted at Jake was as though you wanted him to stay in Carson's life. I thought that you had changed your mind. You know, if Jacob was around you wouldn't have to be. I couldn't talk to you because I knew if you finished things I'd never survive."

"Okay. But why would I have gone looking at things for our wedding day with you that day if I had decided I didn't want to be around? I mean, had I gave you any other signs that I didn't want to be with you? Be a dad to Carson?"

"No. I don't know why I thought the way I did. I mean Angela saw it differently to me, as did Rosalie. I think that I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Our relationship and Carson have been the two things keeping me going throughout all the other shit and I guess I got it in my head that at some point it would turn to crap too." she said quietly.

She still hadn't looked at me.

"Can I ask why you said those things to Jacob?" she finally looked up.

"He just made me so angry. Carson is the most amazing little boy I've ever met and for him to toss his aside like trash just pissed me off. I couldn't understand how he could turn his back and walk away as if he meant nothing. Like having another kid was a replacement for him. By the time we left your dad's I was already thinking about how I would be able to adopt him now."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes full of hope.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"And then I go and mess everything up. I've hated this last month. And poor Carson, he's asked for you everyday. Rosalie came over yesterday and his eyes lit up because he thought you would be with her. He's missed you so much." she sniffed.

"I've missed him too. And I've missed you."

"Even after all I've put you through?" she whispered through her tears.

"Of course." I went over and knelt in front of her, "Look at me."

I lifted her chin until her eyes met mine.

"You are it for me. There will never be anyone else who can take your place in my life. You are my heart, my other half. Carson is mine, regardless of the sperm donor who helped create him. I want you Isabella Swan for the rest of my life."

She stared into my eyes for a second as though she was reading what was in them.

"Can you forgive me?" she asked in a small voice.

"On two conditions. In future if you doubt something I've said or done you come and talk to me. You can't shut me out. I can't take it if you shut me out. The other is that you speak to a counsellor. I think you need someone to deal with everything you've gone through these past few months." I whispered.

"I promise. Never again. And if you think it'll help I'll speak to someone." she whispered back.

I pulled her to me, holding her as tightly as I could. We sat like that for I don't know how long, me kneeling on the floor with her in my lap as we clung to each other. She kept whispering her love for me and saying sorry over and over. I whispered my love in return and stroked her hair and face, reaquainting myself with her.

Her phone rang and we ignored it. The third time she looked up.

"I'd better get that in case something is wrong with Carson." she stood up.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Over at Rosalie's. Speak of the devil."

"Hey Rose," she answered putting the phone on speaker.

"What the hell Bella? I thought you were calling Angela? I just spoke to her and she said she hasn't heard from her. Are you sitting over there by yourself? I'm coming over." Rose was in mama bear mode.

"No Rosalie it's fine. And I'm not alone." she smiled shyly at me.

I took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back and returned her smile.

"Who's with you?" she demanded.

"Hey Rose," I spoke up.

"Edward?"

"Yeah. How's my boy?" I asked.

Bella beamed at me.

"He's fine daddy. I'll take care of him. You two sort your shit out before I come over there and smack your heads together. I'll call in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night Rose." I answered and ended the call.

I turned to Bella.

"So, obviously we still have some stuff to talk about but I am starving. You hungry?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I haven't had much of an appetite." she admitted.

"Me neither. I'll call for some food, then we'll talk okay?" she nodded.

I called for a pizza and we settled on the couch while we waited. We sat quietly just enjoying being together again. She was snuggled into my side with her arms wrapped around me. I had one arm around her back and the other stroking her hair.

Once the pizza came we sat on the floor at the coffee table with some beers eating. Once we were done I cleared my throat.

"So obviously we still need to talk about things. I need to know that you trust me enough not to run every time we have a disagreement or you misconstrue something that I've said. Before everything I'd never have thought that would be something you would do."

"I don't know what got into me. I think I thought that if my own mother could leave me and if Jacob could leave his own son then what was keeping you here. I think that when my mom left, I didn't deal with it. I concentrated on my dad and pushed my feelings aside. Even after the kidnapping besides making sure Carson was okay I just pushed it to the back of my mind. The whole thing with Jacob just brought everything crashing down."

"So, what did you think about the papers?" I asked bluntly.

"I think that I'd be ecstatic if Carson was officially yours, ours. According to Billy Jacob was planning on going to a lawyer just after new years. I haven't seen or spoken to any of them but I will. What about the wedding? Do you still want to go ahead with it?" she asked.

"I want to be married to you as soon as possible. If you wanted to go to Vegas tonight I'd be on the first flight. I am, however, aware what you've never done this before so I want to do whatever you want, as long as it's small."

"You still want to get married? I thought you'd want to wait, make sure things were going ot be okay between us."

"Bella, the one thing I've wanted all along is for you and Carson to be officially mine. As much as I do think you need to see someone to sort everything out I can't help but be selfish and put my wants first. I just want to get married. I think it will make us stronger, not that I think we wouldn't cope without it. Look at it as a fresh start for us all. Once we're married and Jacob has taken care of his side of the paperwork we'll get to work on making my son officially mine. Now what were you thinking in terms of the wedding?"

She looked thoughtful.

"What if we have it in your parents back garden? We could rent a gazebo and Luciana sometimes hires Leah out to decorate for functions and she always does a great job. If we stick to April it won't be too cold. We'll hire a caterer and we can have a notary come and do the ceremony. Your mom and Alice will flip but it's our day." she shrugged.

"I think that sounds great but how about this. We do what you said but we have it sooner. We can put up the marquee my mom was going to use for Carson's party and hire some heaters for it. I spoke to my lawyer on Friday. Everything looks like it's going ahead with the divorce for next week. Apparently Giuliana's lawyer told her there's no way around the prenup so she'd be better to let it go through or it'll just end up costing her. We could be married as soon as we can get everything arranged."

"Okay. How about February twenty sixth?" she asked.

"Sounds good. Why that date?" I asked.

"It was my gamma and grampaws anniversary. It would be nice to have the same one. I want to tell everyone though. I don't want to have to hide it any more."

"That would be best considering Jasper kind of knows," I admitted.

"How does he know?" she asked.

"I was talking to him earlier today and it kind of slipped out. Told him not to tell Ali though. He won't, he'll just act surprised. How about we tell everyone at Sunday dinner at my parents tomorrow? We can invite your dad and then everyone, well almost everyone, will find out at the same time."

"Sounds good," she yawned. "I know it's early but I'm exhausted. I think I need to go to bed."

"Do you want me to go? I can call my dad." I asked, unsure if she'd want me to stay.

"The only thing I want is you in my bed. I haven't slept properly since the night before Seattle. Will you stay with me?" she asked coyly.

"Until you send me away?" I answered.

I stood and pulled her to her feet,

"In that case you'll always be here," she answered and pulled me down to her lips.

Soon after we were wrapped around each other as we drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Everything was as it should be.

_**So Edward's forgiven Bella for her reaction to his outburst and we have wedding bells ahead. \everything should run smoothly now, right?**_

_**Also, been toying with some ideas for a sequel, would any of you read it or should I just wrap everything up in this? **_

_**As always characters not mine!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Thank you all for reviews and alerts.**_

BPOV

I was wakened the next morning with something tickling my thigh. I went to move when I felt my sweats and panties getting pulled down. I lifted my head to see Edward between my thighs.

"What are you-"

Before I got a chance to finish the sentence he swiped his tongue from my entrance to my clit.

"Edward" I moaned.

He began sucking on my clit and I gripped his hair in between my fingers. It was a very good morning indeed.

He kissed my clit and then moved up my body as he teased my entrance with his fingers.

"Edward, I need you inside me," I panted.

"Patience baby," he chuckled then bent down and kissed me thrusting his tongue in my mouth.

He moved his fingers in and out of me until I could see stars. I hadn't even came down from my high when he thrust himself into me.

As soon as he was all the way in he stopped and gazed into my eyes.

"Now I feel like I'm home," he whispered and kissed me gently.

He began to move deeply but slowly as he made love to me. He lifted my leg up over his hip and gripped my thigh as he moved his hips into mine.

"Baby, I have missed you, this so much. I can't wait until you become my wife. Until you're Mrs Cullen," he purred in my ear.

"I can't wait either," I groaned as I felt myself about to come again.

"Fuck Edward, I can't wait until you're my husband. Oh, god I'm going to come," I growled.

"Wait for me baby," he panted as he picked up his speed pushing us both over the edge.

Afterwards we lay there, still joined, for a while just enjoying being together again. Eventually reality crashed in when Rosalie called.

"Is it safe to come over there?" she asked.

"Yes. We're just getting up now."

"Really? We? I take it you to sorted things out?" she asked as Edward fumbled around beside me.

Before I got a chance to answer he slipped my ring back onto my finger and then kissed it.

"You could say that. Are you and Em going to Esme's for dinner?" I asked.

"We sure are. Are you two?"

"Yup. I'll go now and get in the shower. Can you give me ten minutes before you come over?"

"Sure no problem. See you soon."

"We need to get up. Our boy is coming home." I said to Edward with a grin on my face.

"Yeah about that, I've been thinking. Where are we going to live once we're married?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I never dared think about it. Where do you want to live?" I asked him.

"I was thinking we could maybe move into my place. I love this place but we would have more room over there and I haven't decorated or anything so we could do that together. The back yard is fenced in so we wouldn't have to worry about Carson getting out. If that's not okay though we could" I cut him off with a kiss.

"I'd love to move into your place. Maybe next weekend we can go look at some stuff. Now we have to get ready before the terror is home. Do you want to maybe take him to the park or something?" I asked as I stood from the bed.

"Sounds great. Let's shower together. Save water." he wiggled his eyebrows.

We made it downstairs just before Rosalie arrived with Carson. The minute he came in the door he gave me a big hug.

"Hey sweet boy, did you miss me?" he nodded and snuggled into my neck.

"Why don't you go through to the living room. There's a surprise for you." I set him down and he took off but paused when he got to the door.

"Ewa!" he screamed and ran across to launch himself at Edward.

"Hey buddy. Did you have fun with Rosalie and Emmett?" he asked, his voice sounding choked.

Carson nodded but didn't separate his face from Edwards neck. They stayed like that, hugging each other and talking softly as Rose and I made out way to the kitchen. I couldn't keep the grin from my face.

"So things are good?" she asked.

"Yeah. We talked last night and obviously everything won't just go back to normal but we are back together. I've agreed to talk to someone, a therapist. I think if I was my normal self I'd have dealt with things a lot better but what with the kidnapping and my mom, Jake was just the last straw. I'm going to ask Carlisle for a recommendation." I realised then I still had my ring on.

I quickly slipped it off and turned to pour out some coffee, putting the ring behind the machine.

"I'm happy for you two. I'll go and get out of your hair. I'll see you guys at dinner?" she asked.

"Definitely. We;re going to go to the park with Carson and then we'll head over."

"Okay I'll see you later." she hugged me and left.

I decided to call Charlie before I made breakfast.

"Hey dad,"

"Hey honey. How you holding up today?" he asked with a concerned tone.

"I'm great. Edward's here. We've talked things over and we're back together." I said in a rush.

"I'm glad honey. He's good for you two."

"He is. So I was wondering if you could come to the Cullens for dinner tonight."

"Um, sure yeah. Is that okay with Esme?" I realised we hadn't called to check.

"Sure. See you over there around five?" I asked.

"Sure sure. See you then kiddo."

After I hung up I went through to the living room. Edward and Carson were playing with his stuffed Nemo, Cars playing in the background.

"I called my dad. I asked him to dinner at your parents then realised we haven't asked your mom." I said as I went and sat on the floor beside them.

"It'll be fine. I'll call her now. You want to go out for breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll go get ready to go."

I packed some stuff in a bag for Carson and put a little make up on. I threw a sweater over the tank and jeans I had on and slipped into my Uggs. I went back downstairs and found Edward and Carson ready to go. Luckily Edward had some stuff here in the guest room closet. We went to the diner for breakfast and then spent couple of hours at the park. We headed to his parents around four. As soon as we got out of the car Esme was there.

"Hey guys. Bella it's so good to see you. I've missed you two!" she cried as she pulled me into a hug.

"Mom!" Edward groaned.

"Oh hush you. So what have you guys been up to today? Let me see my little man!" she grabbed Carson up.

"Eme! I swing and go down swide wif Ewa!" he told her excitedly.

"You did? Was it fun?" she asked as they headed for the house.

"Come on baby. Let's get inside out of the cold."

We got inside and took off our coats before heading to the living room. Alice and Jasper were already here. I got one look at her before she stood and stomped away out of the living room. I decided to follow her and that was how I found myself in the backyard with no jacket.

"Look Alice, I know I majorly fucked up. I hurt Edward and for that I am sorry. I'm also sorry for keeping you all out. I was just dealing with a lot of stuff, or rather not dealing with it and it got to be too much. I know you hate me right now but Edward needs your support. Can you at least be there for him even if you don't want to be for me?" I asked.

"Don't you get it? It's not that I don't want to be there for you. You didn't let me, us. Edward has been like a zombie for the past few weeks all because of you. I don't know why or what happened but you didn't just leave him, you left all of us. I know you think I'm over the top and don't agree with the things that I do but I still thought we were friends. Friends don't just leave Bella."

I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to act the way I did. I was just hurting and I didn't know how to deal with everything. I'm actually going to see someone about all the shit going on in my head. I know I didn't handle things how I should have but I can't take that back. All I can do is try to fix things and move on."

"And how do I know you're not just going to bail again?" she asked.

I looked at her and saw a sadness in her face.

"Because I can't. I wasn't living without Edward I was just going through the motions for Carson's sake. I'm so sorry Alice. I don't know how but I will make it up to you, to all of you." I said honestly.

"I can't say I'll just go back to normal but I'll try. If you ever do this again Bella" she threatened.

She came over and hugged me.

"Alice, can we go inside now? I'm freezing my ass off" I joked.

She giggled and we went back inside. Before long my dad arrived and we sat down to dinner. When we were almost done I felt Edward take my hand under the table and slip my ring on. Then he cleared his throat.

"So Bella and I have an announcement. We've decided that we're getting married and I'm going to adopt Carson."

For a second there was complete silence and then chaos. Alice and Esme squealed, Charlie and Carlisle just smiled at us, Emmett choked on his food and Rosalie was smacking him on the back.

"Oh, Bella I'm so excited, I can't wait to plan the wedding. We'll have it in the summer maybe at the Fairmont. Oh! I can just picture the gown I'm going to make you it'll be amazing and-"

"Alice!" Edward cut her off.

"I can't help it Edward I'm so excited!" she bounced in her seat clapping her hands.

"There's no need. Bella and I will be planning it ourselves. We've already decided what we want."

"But, mooom!" she whined at Esme.

She rolled her eyes.

"Edward, surely you realise how much work goes into planning out a wedding. You guys might need the help," she answered as Alice nodded her head quickly.

"IF we do we'll ask for it. We've kind of figured things out already. We just have to get the ball rolling so to speak."

"Okay. What have you decided so far?" Esme asked.

"We want to get married here in the backyard, if that's okay. We'll use the marquee and hire heaters. We're going to ask Luciana to do the cake and Leah to decorate. I know the caterer I want to use, we work with them sometimes at the bakery. We thought we would get a notary to marry us, we don't want anything religious." I finished off.

I could see Alice going redder and redder.

"Where is everyone going to fit in a marquee? I mean you have the family, friends, work colleagues, family friends. Then there are people the rest of us have to invite. There are far too many for a marquee. We'll just book the ballroom at the Fairmont in Seattle. We'll hire the company who decorated for Emmett and Rosalie's wedding to organise the décor and the flowers. It'll be fine." Alice spoke as though to herself.

"Alice, this is not about you or what you want. That is what your wedding day is for. We're not inviting that many people and it will be family and friends only." Edward said firmly.

"But what about the people from your old company in Seattle? They'll expect to be invited then there's dad's colleagues from the hospital, people that mom work's with. You can't just say to them no you're not invited. It's rude and not what's done." she huffed.

Carlisle spoke up then.

"I think we all have to remember that this is Edward and Bella's day. They can ask who they want. Personally I see enough of people from the hospital when I'm there. I'd rather not spend my time off with them."

Alice shot him a disgusted look.

"Mom, you can't honestly agree with this!" she whined.

"Alice, how would you like it if I told you I was organizing your wedding the way I wanted and inviting who I thought should attend?" she asked with a knowing look.

"But, Fine! So who are the exclusive few invited to this so-called wedding?" she rolled her eyes.

"We've still to decide on a guest list. Probably you guys here, Sue and Seth, everyone from the bakery, Angela and Ben and my aunt and uncle. I probably will have to invite my mother. Who do you want there?" I asked Edward.

"On top of everyone you just said a couple of the guys from Seattle and my aunt, uncle and cousins. No-one else I can think off." he smiled.

"Okay so when are you two thinking of?" Esme asked as she began to gather up the dishes.

"Um, February twenty sixth." I mumbled.

"That's good. It gives you just over a year to plan everything." Esme replied smiling at us.

"No Esme, this February." I answered.

"Are you pregnant Isabella?" my fathers voice came across the table.

"No! Why the hell would you ask that?" I asked angrily.

"It's all a bit sudden don't you think?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why wait? It's what we both want. We're not asking any of you to do anything besides be there on the day." I shrugged.

Edward took my hand under the table.

"Look Charlie, we just want to start our life together. We are going to decorate and then move into my house, once Jacob has done what he has to I will be adopting Carson. We don't see why we should wait to get started on all of that."

"I understand that son, but what will people say? I mean it's one thing to get married quickly but in four weeks? People will wonder what the rush is and the most likely story will be a pregnancy. It would be better to wait until next year." Esme spoke up.

"So basically we shouldn't do what we want to do because the village idiots of Forks will talk? I don't think so. I won't let other people's reactions dictate what we do with our relationship." Edward said firmly.

"See sense Edward! Surely even you know that this is too soon after all that's gone on in the past few weeks! I think you two are making a huge mistake of rushing into this and it will only end badly making that little boy the victim in all of this. Are you not even thinking of your son?" Esme cried looking at me.

That was the biggest mistake she could ever have made.

"Carson is always my first priority. If I didn't think this was best for all of us I wouldn't have agreed to it. If you aren't happy, you don't have to be there. We will be married elsewhere." I answered coldly.

"I never said I didn't want to be there. I just think it's silly to be rushing into this I mean Edward already has one failed marriage behind him, you're a single mom. It doesn't bode well to be diving head first into a marriage when you just fixed things again" she answered angrily.

"It's nice to know what you really think mom. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment. I think it's time we go before anything else is said." Edward said quietly and stood.

I walked around the table and lifted Carson getting a sad smile from Rosalie.

"Edward, son, please sit down." Carlisle pleaded.

"I'm sorry dad. It's best if we go. I'll talk to you soon." he lifted Carson, took my hand and led me out of the house.

When we got home we never spoke as we put Carson to bed. When we got to bed Edward pulled me close to him and lay his head on my chest.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too baby. I just hate that our parents aren't happy for us. Hopefully they'll come around."

"And if they don't?" he asked.

"Well then our small wedding just got smaller." I sighed and hugged him close as I stroked his hair until he was asleep.

_**Characters not mine.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thank you for all reviews. This story will be wrapping up soon but I am going to go ahead with a sequel. Hope you will all keep reading!**_

EPOV

The day had started out so well yesterday before it all went to crap.

Waking up with Bella, being with Bella in that way again was like coming home. I would have been content to wake up and just hold her for a while but when I heard the little noises and moans she was making, my morning wood went into overdrive. Then she ground her ass back against me and all bets were off.

Once we were dressed and downstairs I couldn't wait for Carson to come home. I had missed my boy so much. And yes, I called him my boy, to me that's exactly what he is. I just have to make it legal.

When the door was knocked I sat in the living room, listening to Bella as she greeted our son. When he ran into the room and threw his arms around me I thought my heart would burst. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes.

"Hey buddy. Did you have fun with Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked him and felt him nodding into my neck.

"I missed you so much little man. Have you been a good boy for your mommy?" I asked him.

"Mmm hmm. I pway tars wiv Em. I miss you Ewa. Where did you go?" he murmured still snuggling his face into my neck.

"I missed you too. I was sick buddy. But I'm all better now and I'm never going to go away again okay?" I said my voice threatening to crack.

"Otay. We watch tars?" he asked.

"Sure buddy, we can watch Cars." I agreed.

I had tried to put him down but he clung to me so I ended up carrying him over to the TV to put the DVD on.

We had a great time at the park and when we first got to my parents we had a nice time catching up with everyone until we made our announcement. I still couldn't believe my mom. I understood where she was coming from but she knew I wouldn't jump into something without thinking it through completely.

I knew I would have to talk to her and try and straighten this thing out. I really didn't want my mother to miss my wedding. Then there was Charlie. I'm sure if they could, the smoke would have been billowing from his ears. I knew Bella was angry at him too.

I felt Bella move beside me, snuggling further into my side. I heard Carson start to chatter in his sleep over the monitor. It was a typical morning. In ten minutes Bella's alarm would go off. We had already decided I would take Carson to daycare before I headed into work.

I went downstairs and put the coffee on. I was going to need it today. I had barely slept. I headed upstairs and jumped in the shower. Just as I got out of the shower I heard the alarm clock go off. I went through to Bella's room.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" Bella asked me sleepily.

"Just long enough to make coffee, shower and listen to Carson mumbling about cookies." I laughed.

"Poor kid. Of everything he could get from he gets lumbered with my sleep talking. You okay?" she asked as she put her hand out for me.

I went over and sat on the bed beside her taking her hand in mine.

"I'll be fine. I'm just angry. Of everyone I thought my mom would be the one to be on our side. I know we went through a rough patch but we've moved on and learned from it. We're taking steps so that it doesn't happen again. I'd see her point of we were using the wedding as a way to make things better but we're not."

"I know. I can't believe my dad thought I was pregnant. I mean, I had the option to marry Jacob when he found out about Carson and I never took it so why would I choose to marry because I was pregnant now? I think we should give things a few days to calm down and try to talk to them. If they are still feeling the same way then I think we have to rethink our wedding plans."

"I agree."

So that's what we did. We waited until the following Saturday, asked Rosalie to look after Carson as she was at home working on stuff from there and Emmett was home. We headed to my parents first. I had already spoken to my dad who told me that he was one hundred percent behind us but had been unable to talk sense into my mother. He told me he'd make sure she was home this afternoon and that none of my siblings would be around.

We got inside just as my mom was coming out of the kitchen.

"Edward, Bella." she said and went into the living room leaving us standing there.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Bella started.

"Bad idea or not we're here now. Let's just get it over with." I took her hand and we went into the living room sitting across from my mother.

"So, we thought we should come over and maybe talk about things. Like I said on Sunday, we will be getting married. I would really like you to be there, we both would."

"I understand that Edward but I just don't think I can be. I saw what you went through with that witch the first time. I know you aren't like her Bella, but I just see this ending the same way. You're going to be together anyway. I don't see why you can't just go ahead with the adoption and live together for a year and plan the wedding. Would it make that much of a difference?" she asked.

"To us, yes it would. Why wait a year when we know that we're going to do this anyway. It's not like anything is going to change. You were so happy when we got together and when we patched things up. Why can't you be happy for us to get married?" I asked her.

"I think that you two are rushing into this for all the wrong reasons. I think that you are doing this to prove to yourselves that things are better between you. I think that if you go ahead with this wedding it will end in tears a few months down the line and instead of being happy you will both be heartbroken and I can't sit back and watch that happen without voicing my opinion. What kind of mother would I be if I did that?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"With all due respect Esme I don't agree with that. At all. I'd see your point if we had just agreed to be married but we've been engaged since December. We got engaged the day after Carson and I were kidnapped. This has been in the works for a couple of months. We had agreed to the end of April to allow for Edward's divorce to be finalized but with that done we are free to go ahead sooner than we thought.

I understand that you think we're rushing and you are entitled to your opinion but at the end of the day you have to figure out whether you're opinion means more to you than seeing your son get married and the repercussions on your relationship with him if you don't." Bella said quietly.

And she was right. I hated to admit it but I really didn't think that my relationship with my mom would ever be the same if she didn't come.

"Well I guess that will be my cross to bear. I'll think about, really I will, but at this moment in time I just don't think I can do it. I'm sorry. I love you both, so much but I just don't think I can." my mom answered in tears.

I stood then to leave.

"I sincerely hope you'll change your mind. We will let you know the details and we hope you will come." I said quietly and we left.

Bella drove to her fathers and neither of us spoke. I guess we had figured that once things had settled my mom would've came around but clearly that wasn't the case.

We walked into Charlies to find him watching TV.

"Hey kids. What's up?" he asked.

"What's up? You haven't spoken to me in a week, after you accused me of being pregnant, and you ask what's up? Are you kidding me right now?" Bella was mad.

"I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you. I've been pulling doubles most of the week to cover sick days. I'm also sorry I accused you of being pregnant. I was just shocked that you two were getting hitched so quickly. I know you and I know that if you think you're doing best by you and the boy then I will support you." he shrugged.

"You mean to tell me I've been worrying about your reaction to all this for almost a week and you're fine with it? I really don't know what to do with you sometimes!" she shook her head.

"You didn't think to call Charlie?" I asked.

"I meant to on Monday but then I got called in early. I've only been home long enough to sleep, shower and eat in between shifts until this morning. I'm actually not too long out of bed. I was going to drop by tonight. I wanted to give you something." he got up and went upstairs.

Bella and I just looked at each other and laughed.

"Can you believe him? You'd think he could've sent a text or something!" Bella exclaimed.

Charlie came back downstairs with two envelopes and a box in his hand.

"Okay so I wondered if you'd consider wearing these on your wedding day." he passed Bella the box.

"Are these gamma's?" she asked quietly.

The box she had opened contained two hair slide things with what looked like sapphires

"Yeah. She always said you were to have them for your wedding day. She said something about if you didn't want to wear them you could get them fitted into your bouquet or something." he smiled softly at her.

We left Charlies a little while later. Bella and Charlie had gone into the kitchen so she could check his freezer and when she came back she put the two envelopes into her purse.

We headed to Rosalie's to pick up Carson. Once we had him and all his stuff in the car Rose and Emmett both came out.

"Did you have any luck with mom?" Em asked as he made faces at Carson through the car window.

"No. She basically said that she loved but she couldn't sit there and watch us make what she considers a mistake."

"Sorry man. I think she'll come around when she sees you two aren't backing down. Where are you going to have the wedding if she won't change her mind?" he asked.

"We don't know yet. We'll have to figure some stuff out." Bella answered.

"Well when you do we definitely want to be there. If we can help with anything just ask. We're both here for you guys. And just a heads up, Alice was saying that her and Jasper are going to come and see you guys. I think she wants to let you know she's not taking Esme's side in this." Rosalie spoke up.

"Thanks guys. We really appreciate it. Once we get it sorted we'll let you know. You two want to do something next weekend?" Bella asked.

"Sure. I'll pop into the bakery during the week and we can make plans." Rosalie hugged Bella then myself.

"We'll see you soon." Emmett said as he hugged Bella.

We got in the car and headed home. Once we had Carson bathed and in bed we sat down in the living room with the computer looking up places online.

"There is nowhere near here I would want to get married." Bella groaned.

"What if we went away somewhere? We maybe wouldn't have as many people there but we could have a reception when we get back here."

"That sounds wonderful but I don't want to ask for any more time off. Luciana was great when everything happened with Emily. I don't want her to think I'm taking advantage."

"How invested in where we get married are you?" I asked.

"As long as it's somewhere nice I don't mind. Why?" she asked.

"Would you let me organise that side of things? I have more time on my hands than you do and I don't want you getting stressed over it. I could surprise you." I grinned.

I already had a plan taking shape in my head.

"Um sure. As long as it's nowhere over the top. Or tacky. Or-"

"I promise you will have the most beautiful wedding. I have one condition. You let Alice and Rosalie design your gown. I will speak to Alice and tell her to control herself and make sure Rose is there for all your fittings but I think it would mean a lot to them to let them do that for you."

"Okay. But if she crazy I am marching to the nearest bridal boutique and buying the fugliest dress I can just to annoy her." she huffed.

"Okay."

We went to bed soon after that but I couldn't get my mind to shut off. I needed to speak to Luciana first and foremost. After that I would enlist Rose and her to help me with everything. I'd also need to speak to Billy Black and hope that he would agree to what I had in mind.

The next morning I called the bakery. Maggie answered the phone luckily and didn't recognize my voice.

"Luciana speaking?" she purred into the phone.

"Hi Luciana, it's Edward Cullen."

"Well hi handsome. Are you not speaking to the wrong baker?" she teased.

"No, I needed to talk to you. Bella's not around is she?" I asked.

"Um, no, she's gone out on a delivery with Leah. Is everything okay?" she sounded concerned.

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to ask you a favour."

I hoped that everything would go to plan.

_**Characters not Mine!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Sorry this took longer than I said before. RL got in the way. Thanks for the reviews. The wedding will be the next chapter. I had started to put it in here but it made the chapter too long. Hope you all enjoy ;p**_

BPOV

I pulled into the parking space and sighed as the rain started again. Just my luck, it had held off the whole way here then started the minute I had to get out of the car.

I was headed to Alice and Rosalie's store for my final fitting. Edward and I were getting married in two days. I was so excited I could hardly stand it. He had ended up taking over basically everything besides my dress. I had agreed to the girls designing my dress as long as they didn't go overboard and true to her word Alice took all my ideas on board and didn't shoot down everything I said.

When I had came here, the day after Edward and I had gone to speak to Esme, I expected to be barraged with everything Alice wanted to do. Instead we sat down with Rosalie and I gave her the ideas I had in mind. Her and Rose both started sketching and in the end up the drew about twenty dresses between them. We narrowed them down and eventually took ideas from a couple and came up with my dream dress.

I had never been the type who envisioned a fairy tale wedding day or princess style dress, which I think Alice had originally been planning on. I preferred a more streamlined look. The dress we had decided on was tight fitted heavy satin right down to about halfway down my calf where the material changed to a chiffon gauzey type material. Right near the bottom it flared a little and looked like the material had been torn. It kicked out as I walked it and it just finished the dress off. The whole dress was covered in a beaded design but the beading was small so it wasn't too much. Just above my waist there was a navy satin ruched belt all the way round that joined at one side with a crystal brooch. It had a sweetheart neckline and tiny buttons all the way from the top to about halfway down my ass. Nice description I know but it was just amazing. We had settled on an off white colour as opposed to white or ivory. Angela was going to be my bridesmaid and they had made her a simple navy prom style dress with a hot pink sash that had the crystal brooch on the side like mine.

Rosalie knew about all the other plans and made sure Edward had the colours for everything else right. Today as well as my final fitting I was picking out shoes for myself and Angela and Alice wanted me to look at tiaras for my hair. I didn't want a veil but they both said I needed something.

I had decided on a low loose bun for my hair with little pieces down at the front that would be wavy. Angela was having a her hair curled in big loose curls with the front scraped back.

I looked at Edwards studio, which I had ended up parked in front of and frowned when I saw it was closed. I felt like I had barely saw him these past couple of weeks. If he wasn't working he was on the phone or out organising something. We had decided instead of bachelor or bachelorette parties we would just have a dinner tomorrow night with everyone. Alice was not happy. She also wasn't happy that we were spending tomorrow night together.

We figured we couldn't have much more bad luck so what was the point. She wasn't happy but was trying her hardest to keep it to herself. I put my hood up and ran to the store.

"Hi Hunter are Alice and Rose out back?" I asked their new hire.

"Yup. You've just to go straight back to the fitting room." she smiled.

I walked back and when I got there they were both lounging on the sofa surrounded by shoe boxes and a couple of cardboard boxes.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey Bella" Alice came over and hugged me.

"Now you sit down just now. We'll choose your shoes and then you can try them on with the dress. They are all three inch heels, like we agreed so no matter which one you choose the height will be fine for the length of the dress. Since you refuse to see sense and have a bachelorette party, we have some things here for you that might be nice for Edward on Saturday night and for your honeymoon. Before you huff and whine, it's our gift to you to welcome you to the family." she insisted.

"Fine. Let's get the shoes and dress done first and then we'll look at the piles of lingerie you no doubt have somewhere." I laughed.

Just then I heard the curtain on one of the dressing rooms move. When I turned around Angela stood there in her bridesmaid dress.

"Ang, you look beautiful." I breathed.

The dress fit her perfectly. Alice had even added a little pink tulle at the bottom that peeked out from the hem and she had on an underskirt thing that made the dress stick out a little. She had on beautiful Navy peep toe heels with pink bows covered in pink crystals on the front. They were the same material as the dress. She had pulled the front of her hair back the way it would be on Saturday. She just looked stunning.

"Thank you. You nervous yet?" she asked as she took the glass of champagne Alice was holding out.

"Nope. I'm so excited I can barely stand it!" I gushed.

"Okay. Angela you stand on the platform Bella get your bony ass in the dressing room next to Angela's. Your dress is already hanging in there. Rose help her with the buttons."

"Yes sir!" I saluted her and headed to the dressing room.

I took off my clothes and took my dress off the hanger and slipped it on. I called for rose and she came in and buttoned me up. I looked in the mirror for a second before I turned around. Rose was standing staring at me.

"What's wrong? Does it not look right?" I asked.

She just grinned at me and took me by the hand and led me out of the dressing room.

"Oh my god! Bella you look, you are stunning," Angela cried as her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't start you'll set me off!" Alice cried from beside her, her eyes shining with tears.

"You all need to stop or I'll be next!" I laughed.

"Okay enough with the waterworks. Let's see what shoes go best with this baby." Rosalie said as she wiped her eyes.

We looked through the shoes until we came across a pair similar to Angela's. They were the same style but they were the same off white as my dress with a self coloured bow covered in clear crystals. The heel was also covered in crystals.

"I love these." I said quietly as I slipped them on.

I walked around a little in them getting the feel for them. I looked in the mirror and I felt my own eyes fill up.

"I can't believe this is happening to me! I can't believe I'm getting my happy ever after." I whispered.

"Well believe it honey because as of Saturday it's all true." Rose said as she came over and hugged me.

I changed back out of my dress after Alice had examined it from every angle and then we sat around talking for a bit before I decided to head home. Angela was coming back with me as Ben had dropped her off earlier. Just before I left Alice pulled me aside.

"I just wanted to say, I know things haven't always been easy between us since you and Edward got together but I couldn't have picked anyone better for him than you. It's almost like you two were made for each other. I couldn't be happier that you'll be my sister soon."

"Thank you. That means a lot, especially with your mom and everything." I answered as I pulled her into a hug.

"She'll come around. I just hope she's not too late." she whispered.

"We'll see." I smiled.

We drove back to Forks as quickly as we could with the weather. Angela was asking questions about Saturday.

"I really don't know anything Ang. All I know is that in the morning Edward will go to Emmett's with Carson and Rosalie and Alice will head over to my house. My dad is going to get ready with the boys and then coming over in time for us to get to the ceremony."

"I can't believe you've left everything up to Edward. What if he does something the way you don't want it done? I mean I've had my wedding planned out for years!" she laughed.

"See that's the thing. I've never ever thought I would get married so I've never had a picture of how things should be. I couldn't care less what the wedding is like as long as I get married. That's the important part for me. He could take me to city hall tomorrow and I would be over the moon."

She shook her head.

"I'm just so happy for you Bella. After all the shit you two have gone through, I'm just so happy that you got here. Have you guys heard anything from his mom?" she asked.

"No. His dad said she's still not coming. What can we do? I mean we've gone over there, he's called her, I've called her and she just keeps saying the same thing. Besides kidnapping her and taking her to the ceremony I don't think there's anyway she'll be there."

"What about your mom?"

"Edward called her about twenty times before she finally got back to him. Apparently _Phil_ has a family reunion this weekend and it would be rude for her to cancel off at such short notice. Whatever, if she doesn't care enough to be there then that's up to her. I'm not going to let her ruin our day. It's probably better anyway. At least my dad won't have to face her." I shrugged.

"God Bella! I never ever thought your mom would miss your wedding. I mean, she used to tell us about hers and all the things she hoped you would have at yours. How are you doing with it?" she asked looking concerned.

"At first I was really upset. I mean, she's still my mom, and to think that she'd rather spend time with his family than come to my wedding killed me. But I talked to Edward and I told the therapist I just started seeing and I've came to the conclusion that I can't force her to be a part of my life. If she doesn't want to be there for whatever reason then that's her choice. I'm just trying to focus on the people I love who will be there." I finished.

"If you need to talk to someone, yell, scream, throw things, although not directly at me, I'll be here. In the meantime, are you looking forward to tomorrow night?" she asked.

"I am. I'm surprised Alice didn't bring up the girl only activities she wishes were taking place instead."

"She did. Before you got there. Rosalie told her if she mentioned it to you or whined about it she was going to let Edward get ready at the house on Saturday. She also said she would steal all of her shoes and burn them. Alice squeaked and then swiftly changed the subject." she laughed.

I dropped Angela off at the house and headed to my dad's. He had been picking Carson up for me and then we were going to have dinner together. Edward was working until eight so I'd take some home with me for him.

After an non eventful dinner at Charlies we headed home. I bathed Carson and put him to bed. I had just settled in my own bath when I heard footsteps on the stairs. Edward stuck his head around the bathroom door.

"Hey beautiful." he said as he came over and kissed me.

"Hey there yourself handsome. Did you get finished?" I asked.

"I did. I think I might get another few jobs from it as well. How did the fitting go?"

"It went well. My dress is perfect as are the shoes to go with it. I got some stuff for our honeymoon and Angela looked amazing in her dress and shoes. Is everything ready for Saturday?" I asked for the fiftieth time this week.

"Yes my love. All I need is for you to be in the car ready to go for around one forty five and we are good to go. Now woman what did you make me for dinner?" he asked.

"Woman? Do you actually want to eat or would you like to wear it?" I teased.

"Hmm, I'd like to eat you but since you're stewing in here I guess I'll have dinner" he grinned.

"It's in the kitchen. I'll be done soon and then you can have me for afters if you want." I grinned back.

The next day I was off work. I had offered to go in at least for a half shift since I was now off for two weeks. Luciana would hear none of it.

"It's not often one of my girls gets married. You will have this time off and you will enjoy it. Just remember that when you come back I'll be working you hard!" she laughed.

I got up at eight and went into Carson's room to find him chattering while he played in his bed. He was so cute sitting there pretending to be driving. I lifted him and he protested loudly until I bribed him with toy story. I left him sitting watching it while I went into the kitchen to get some coffee. I saw Edward was on the phone so gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as I passed by.

He finished up while I leaned against the counter savouring my morning pick me up.

"Good morning baby," he purred as he came over and hugged me close to him.

"Morning hubby," I smiled.

"Not yet love but if you aren't busy tomorrow, say around two, I'm sure we can make it happen." he grinned.

"That was extremely cheesy Cullen," I laughed at him.

We got dressed for the day and headed out. I had to pick up the necklace I had ordered for Angela as her bridesmaid gift and Edward wanted to check and make sure he had everything settled before he took off for two weeks. Wherever we were going on our honeymoon would only last a week but we still had stuff to get done at the house and the extra week would give us time to do it.

I went to the jewellers to pick up the necklace. It was a heart shaped pendant on a small chain that would sit just at the hollow of her throat. One side of the heart was completely covered in Swarovski crystals and the other had some spaced out all over it. She could change it round and where it both ways. I also got one in a star shape for Alice and one in the shape of a bow for Rosalie. They had done a great job with the dresses and had Edward and I been having a bigger wedding they would have been bridesmaids anyway. They really were a thank you gift for supporting us. I know Alice hadn't always been on our side but even when she was bitchy with me she was looking out for Edward and I can't fault her for that.

Once I got home I changed for dinner. We were having it at Rosalie and Emmett's so that we didn't have to drive out to PA. I was wearing a black wraparound silk dress and black sling back heels. I had dressed Carson in some black trousers and a red button down. Edward was wearing the same as Carson but with a white button down and his silver grey tie. My boys looked handsome.

We got to Rose and Em's around six thirty as we wanted to be there before our guests arrived. It was really only Edward's family minus his mom, Angela and Ben, my dad and Luciana and Maggie. Liam was working so Luciana said that she would come with Maggie rather than bring her husband.

My dad arrived first quickly followed by the others. Just as we were sitting down to eat the door was knocked. We all just looked at each other because everyone was here who was supposed to be.

"I'll go," Edward said as Rose and Emmett were busy serving everyone.

He came back a second later.

"Um, Bella can you come out here," he looked nervous.

I stood and followed him out to the front porch to find Esme standing there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner. I wanted to talk to you guys and I didn't want to wait until tomorrow. I wanted to know if my invitation for tomorrow was still open." she said quietly.

"Of course it is Esme. Can I ask why you changed your mind?" I asked her.

I looked at Edward who looked conflicted.

"I've thought of nothing else for these past few weeks. I was sure I wasn't going to come but at the same time I couldn't picture not seeing my son get married. I'm just so happy for you two but at the same time I'm terrified at the haste of the wedding. But I spoke to someone and they made me realise that I can't force you to change your minds. All I can do is be there and support you when you need it.

I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you during these past few weeks. I hate that I wasn't there for you two. Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me?" she asked sadly.

I looked at Edward who was looking right back at me, I wanted to follow his lead on this one. I wanted to throw my arms around her and tell her I forgave her but ultimately it was more his decision than mine.

"Of course we can forgive you mom. I know you think that it's a mistake for us to get married-"

"That's juts it. I don't think the marriage is a mistake. I just feel you two should wait but that's between you. As I said, I want to be there for you and for you to know you can always turn to me and your father if you need us. And I include you in that Bella. You already feel like a daughter to me. I honestly can't think of two people better suited to each other. I just wish I had kept my opinion to myself. So it'll be okay for me to come tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course Esme. The girls are getting ready with Angela and I at our house if you want to come there in the morning." I offered.

"Now let's go eat." Edward smiled.

"I don't want to be any trouble. Rosalie didn't know I was coming or anything" Esme started.

"Mom, she cooks enough to keep Emmett full. I'm pretty sure she can squeeze you in." Edward joked.

As I turned to go inside I saw Edward hug his mom and talk quietly in her ear as she smiled. I was glad one of our mothers would be there tomorrow. I was glad _our_ mother would be there tomorrow.

_**Thanks for reading. Next chapter shouldn't take as long.**_

_**Characters not mine.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Thank you so much for all reviews and alerts on this story. After this chapter there will one more and a short epilogue. These should be up within the next week. The sequel will start in a few weeks. I have already outlined it and began the first few chapters. I will be updating FMWBH first.**_

EPOV

The day was finally here. In about twenty minutes Bella would be my wife.

I was currently welcoming the people we had invited to our wedding. With it being small everyone would be here all day rather than having day and evening guests. Pastor Webber was currently standing at the makeshift alter talking to my brother, I dreaded to think what that conversation was about. I looked around taking the place in. Leah had one a great job.

When I went to see Luciana about the cake Leah was at the bakery. She joined us and when I said I had to look at venues I knew she could help me. Bella always spoke of a place on the rez that she loved. It was an old 'glasshouse' as she called up on one of the cliffs at La Push. It belonged to Lea's family so I asked her about it. They agreed we could use and Leah offered to help. She said it would need some work done but that she get a few of the younger ones from the rez to help her. I went to see it expecting a glorified greenhouse but was taken aback with what I saw.

It was about the same size as my parents back yard. Leah's father used to grow all kinds of fruits and vegetables here and then sell them to the people on the rez at a good price. I spoke to Billy to get his permission with it being on Quileute land and he gave it on the proviso he got an invitation. Things had bee a lot better between him Bella so I agreed. I went back up there a week later and was amazed.

Leah had gotten all the broken panes replaced, all of them cleaned until they sparkled and all the framework painted. She had a new floor put down that would be suitable as a dance floor. She had a new generator put up there so we could have lighting and heat and she had installed some speakers so that we could hook up the iPod that Emmett was loading up for us. I had paid sixty percent of the costs for the repair and refurbishment. The other forty was met by Sue, Leah and Seth. They had gotten permission from Billy to hire out the glasshouse for occasional parties and stuff after we had used it so they would be able to earn the money back.

When I came up here the other day I was blown away. Leah, Kim and Claire, two of the wives on the rez, had off white gauzy material draping the ceiling of the glasshouse and then had about a million fairy lights all over the place. They had several round tables set up with off white table cloths with either a navy or pink overlay. There were, what they called hurricane vases, in the middle of the table with pillar candles in them along with some navy or pink glass stones surrounding the candles. Along one wall there was a long table which Leah said would be set for eight. That would be for us, Angela and Emmett, my parents and Charlie and Carson.

The tables would be set of to the side while we were getting married and then moved while we got some pictures taken. My buddy Ryan was coming from Seattle to do the photography. I left Leah running the show, she knew what she was doing. Between her and Rosalie I knew there would be nothing that would be left out.

This morning had been torture being away from Bella. The only good thing was I had my little man with me to keep me occupied. He was now with Bella and her dad. He was going to walk down the aisle with the two of them. Once everyone that I could think of was inside I saw a Rose's car pull up and her, Alice and my mom got out. My mom came over to me and I leaned down to hug her.

"You look so handsome honey. Wait until you see her, she'll take your breath away," she grinned.

"She always does. You look beautiful mom. I'm so glad you're here." I grinned back at her.

"Me too sweetheart. Why don't you walk me down to your father. Ryan was following behind us to get some pictures of Bella before she comes in."

I offered my arm to my mom and we walked down to the front. I hugged and spoke to my sister and sister-in-law.

"Everything is going exactly like it should Edward, even the weather's holding up. Leah has everything in hand so don't worry about a thing." Rosalie said to me.

"Thanks Rose."

"No problem. We'll take our seats now." she said dragging an extremely hyper Alice behind her. Jasper just followed on as per usual.

I turned to Emmett.

"Do you have the ring?" I asked.

"Yes. And I left the flowers in the trunk of my car. I made sure they were standing up properly. I also have your bags in the back seat of my car. We're good to go bro," he said slapping me on the back.

I saw the Range Rover I had hired for today make it's way slowly to the front of the building. I knew a normal car would have trouble coming up here. I had also hired a driver with the car. Once he dropped us off later tonight in Seattle he would be done. The plan was for us to spend a couple of nights in Seattle alone and then my parents were bringing Carson to us so we could go to Mexico. On the way back we would have one night in Seattle before we headed home. My parents were also dropping my car off for us.

I turned so I wouldn't see her too soon. I looked to Leah and saw her smile before she started playing Adele's version of Make you feel my love. That was what Bella had chosen to walk down to. I waited to turn and the next thing the backs of legs were hit. I looked down to see Carson hugging my legs.

"Edwa! I gots my tie same as you!" he exclaimed causing the guests to laugh.

He was getting there with my name.

I bent down to pick him up and gave him a kiss before turning to see my stunning bride make her way to me. She looked amazing. Charlie put her hand in mine and then took Carson before shaking my hand.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" Pastor Webber asked.

"I do," Charlie said, his voice full of emotion.

"Me too," Carson said loudly with a big grim on his face causing another round of chuckles.

Charlie sat down with him and we could hear him asking Charlie what did he do. Everyone was quietly laughing at him. Pastor Webber carried out the ceremony but it was a complete blur to me. I said I do in the right place and repeated my vows but the next coherent thing I registered was him telling me to kiss my bride. I kissed her until my oaf of a brother interrupted.

"I love you Mrs Cullen," I whispered to her as I cradled her face in my hands.

"I love you too hubby," she grinned and kissed me again.

The rest of the day flashed by. I remember there was a buffet arranged to make it easier for the caterers with there really being no kitchen to speak of. Everything was prepared at the rez community centre kitchen and then brought up here and put on hot plate things to keep them warm. I remember Emmett surprising everyone by giving an extremely heartfelt speech. Angela of course cried during hers causing Bella to join in as well as half of the female guests. We had Jasper get the flowers from the car and discreetly bring them in. There were two hand tied bouquets that were made up of off white roses, bright pink roses and cerise pink gerbera daisies apparently, tied with a navy blue ribbon. We waited until the speech was done and then I made one of my own.

"Bella and I would like to thank you all for coming. Each and every one of you mean a great deal to us and we're honoured to have you here today. We'd like to thank Emmett and Angela for standing up with us today and our parents for their support today. We'd like to thank Carson for behaving and sitting still while we got married." I smiled down at him.

"Weltome," a little vice rang out from beside me causing me to laugh.

"We would also like to thank two amazing women who have been run ragged helping me plan today and basically doing all the work, Leah and Rosalie. I would never have been able to pull off anything like you did today." I gave Rose her flowers and Bella gave Leah hers.

"I'd also like to thank my beautiful bride for looking especially stunning today and for making my dreams come true by becoming my wife and giving me my beautiful boy. Hope you all enjoy your night," I said and took my seat again as Bella kissed the shit out of me.

"I love you so much baby," she whispered to me.

"I love you too beautiful. I think it's almost time for us to dance." I said and he groaned.

"I don't want to" she pouted.

She had been having nightmares about falling on her face, as if I'd let that happen. Then I heard the opening notes of the song we had chosen, You and Me by Lifehouse. I took her by the hand and led her out onto the dancefloor.

After out first dance Bella danced with her dad and then she danced with mine while I danced with my mother.

"I'm so glad I came today. It's been a beautiful wedding. You both look unbelievably happy. Carson has had a ball." my mom said.

We looked over to where Carson had cut in on Bella and my fathers dance. They were holding hands with each other and him and the three of them were dancing in a circle. I smiled as I watched my family enjoying themselves.

"We are unbelievably happy. He's just the icing on the cake. I know you have your reservations mom but I hope that by coming last night and today you will be giving us your support."

"I will son. I've never not wanted you to be together. I guess I thought you were freaked by what happened and proposing was your way of making sure Bella didn't go anywhere. I didn't know that this was already in the works. I just didn't want you to make any rash decisions. That being said, I wish you both the world of happiness, and I hope to see more little Carson's running around. And soon!" she smiled.

"Thanks mom. Although I'm not sure about those grandkids. I'll have to talk to my wife about that." I grinned.

By nine I was so ready to leave and get on the road. We had cut the cake, threw the bouquet and the garter, Seth caught the garter and one of the weekend girls from the bakery caught the bouquet. I knew Bella wanted to wait until Carson was gone before we left but he was still going strong. If I didn't know any better I'd swear the kid was pounding red bulls earlier or something. Right now he was dancing with Rosalie and Leah in his trousers, socks and undershirt. I had no idea where his shirt or shoes were never mind his jacket or tie. He was staying with Rose and Em tonight, Charlie tomorrow night then my parents on Tuesday before he came to get us on Wednesday.

He had never been away from Bella longer than a night or two before and even then she saw him in between. She thought if he was moving around it wouldn't seem like as long for him. I knew that Rose and Em were taking him to some chuck e cheese type place in PA tomorrow afternoon before they dropped him off to Charlie and then Charlie and Billy were taking him fishing on Monday since Charlie had the day off. He would drop him off to my parents on the way back and then they would head to Seattle right after breakfast on Wednesday.

I was sitting at a table with Jasper when Em came over.

"Hey E, Rose and I thought we would head off with the little guy. You and Bella want to say your goodbyes outside?"

"Sure," I answered.

I went to get Bella from where she was stuck with my drunken mother and an equally drunk Sue Clearwater who were apparently giving her wedding night advice judging by what I heard.

"Well my Carli likes when I use my mouth and just a little teeth, gets him going every time," my mother was slurring while Bella's face was bright red.

"And on that note now that we're both probably scarred for life, I'm going to take my wife to say goodbye to our son." I said as I offered my hand out to Bella.

"Oh stop being such a prude Edward! I remember the night we made you. Boy that was a hot night!" she started fanning her elf.

"Tell all Esme, I've been alone a long time!" Sue was egging her on.

We walked across the dance floor and headed for the doors.

"I'm so glad I only heard the tail end of that conversation or we may not have had a wedding night." I laughed.

"Tell me about it! I've been trying to get away from the two of them for the past twenty minutes. Alice came over sat down and then promptly stood and left!" she giggled.

We got to the table nearer the doors where Rose was trying to wrestle Carson into a hoodie they had produced from the bag of stuff Bell had given them today.

"No no no. I don't wanna go I wanna stay and dance!" he was yelling.

"No Carson. It's time to go home. Emmett's coming too. Let's get you into this so you aren't cold when we go outside." Rosalie was trying to reason with him.

"No, no Em. Dance!" he yelled back.

I could see she was frazzled. The minute Carson noticed us get nearer he began yelling out to me and managed to squirm off Rose's lap and run for me. I scooped him up onto my hip.

"Now you're going to have a sleepover with Rosalie and Emmett and it's time to go so you have to get your jacket on so you can go. Stop being grumpy and do what Rosalie is telling you or else there'll be no Cars DVD when you get there okay?" I warned.

He looked at me for a minute and then nodded. I handed him back to Rose to get his hoodie on and he sat there like a little lamb.

"Wow. I underestimated the power of blackmail. Good to know for the future." she said with a smile.

"Are you and Em?" I asked.

"No not yet. But I'm trying to remain positive. We've got an appointment with a specialist in two weeks but we haven't said anything so keep it quiet." she smiled.

"It'll happen for you in some shape or form Rosalie. You're to good with Carson not to have a kid of your own." Bella said and gave her a hug.

"Well keep your fingers crossed for me. Now let's get outside. Emmett is out there warming up the car." she stood passing Carson to Bella.

We went outside and while we were all over Carson hugging and kissing him, he was trying to get away so he could go and watch his movie. We eventually went back inside and started saying our goodbyes to everyone.

Our few days in Seattle had passed at alarming rate but then again we hadn't ventured out of our room since we got here. Room service was a wonderful thing. Bella had disappeared into the bathroom when we got here on Saturday night and reappeared wearing a sheer navy blue corset with matching panties that tied at the side with pink ribbons.

"Thought I'd keep in theme with the day" she said with smirk.

I had quickly pulled her onto the bed and had my face buried between her legs within seconds. Ever since then the only time we had dressed was to get the room service carts from the door. Today though after breakfast we would have to get up and dressed and get back into parent mode.

I lay on my back with Bella draped across my chest sleeping. I moved her onto her back and ran my fingers lightly over her nipples watching as they hardened under my touch. I leaned in and ran my tongue over them a I moved my hand to the wetness between her thighs. As I began to stroke around her clit she started moving and moaning underneath me. I pushed two fingers inside her as I rubbed her nub with my thumb, sucking and biting at her nipples at the same time.

"Edward more," she moaned holding my head to her breast by my hair.

"Come on baby come for me," I whispered.

I returned to licking and sucking her breasts and added another finger and began working my fingers harder and faster. Before long she came apart. I moved up and kissed her lips then sucked her juices off of my fingers.

"Good morning baby," I crooned in her ear before I took the lobe between my teeth and bit down lightly.

"Mmm, a very good morning indeed," she purred.

She sat up suddenly and pushed me over onto my back before straddling my hips. She took my dick in her hand and pumped a few times before she positioned it at her opening and sank down.

"Oh, fuck Bella, ride me hard baby." I groaned as the feeling of her enveloping me overtook me.

I held her hips as she moved up and down on my cock at a hard, furious pace.

"God Edward you feel so good," she mumbled.

"You do too baby. You look fucking amazing wrapped around my cock, your luscious tit bouncing up and down." I moaned back to her.

I began thrusting back up into her causing her to scream out.

"Shit Edward, so deep, so good," she rambled as she got nearer her release.

"Fuck baby, keep going, come one come with me," I demanded.

I was so close but I wanted her to get there with me. I moved one hand down and pinched her clit and the other at her nipple. I felt her clench around me as she began to come.

"Oh, Edward, love you, so much, ugh!" she screamed at the end.

I shoved my cock as far up into her as I could go as I came inside her. She collapsed onto my chest and I wrapped my arms around her a we both tried to catch our breath.

"Holy fuck that was amazing!" Bella said into my neck.

"It really was. That's what happens when I wake up to wonderfully naked and sexy wife," I grinned.

We lay quietly for a few minutes. I looked at the time and saw it was already after eleven.

"We need to get moving baby. My dad said last night they'd be here around twelve to give us plenty of time to get to the airport. You want to get in the shower and I'll order breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure. I dread to see our credit card bill when it comes through!" she giggled.

I loved hearing her sound so happy. We lay for another few minutes before she kissed me sweetly and hopped out of bed to go to the bathroom.

"Stop watching my ass Cullen," she mock glared at me.

"Stop it looking so sexy then Cullen." I smiled.

She shook it at me before heading into the shower. I called down for some coffee and bagels, knowing my parents they'd want us to eat with them before they headed home. Bella was out of the shower and got dressed while I went in. We both knew if we went in there together we'd never be out in time to get ready for my parents. I was just out when I heard the knock at the door. Bella got our breakfast while I put on some clothes.

We ate breakfast and just finished packing our things when my parents arrived. I had really missed Carson. As soon as the door opened he flew inside.

"Momma! Edwa!" he called.

"Hey buddy! Did you have fun with everyone?" I asked him as Bella passed him to me for a cuddle.

"Yeah! Me and Em pway in de bawls and got pizza an I caught this many fish wiv gwampaw an I watch Tars wiv Eme and Cawile!" he said excitedly holding up two fingers.

"Did you have fun Cawile?" I teased my dad.

"As a matter of fact I did smart ass" he chuckled.

We talked for a little catching up on there few days and then we headed out to eat before we headed on our trip. I couldn't wait to spend the week with my family.

_**Characters not mine!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Here it is the last full chapter! I will be posting a short epilogue over the weekend that will lead on to the sequel. Thank again for all reviews and alerts.**_

BPOV

I sat at the table drinking my tea and thinking back over our vacation. It had been a fantastic week. Everyday we spent either at the beach or the pool messing around with Carson and then we would have a nice dinner and a walk along the sand before we went back and put Carson down for the night. We spent every night making love usually several times. I don't know what had came over us, we couldn't get enough of each other, even more than usual.

I was waiting for Rosalie and Alice to come over. They wanted to see our vacation pictures. I wondered how Rose was. Her and Emmett had their appointment yesterday at the fertility specialist.

I knew Alice would be as hyper as ever. Her and Jasper had decided on a wedding date, January twenty eighth. She wanted a winter wedding but said they didn't want to have a christmas wedding. She was in full on planning mode right now. I hadn't seen her since we had been home but I had already had umpteen conversation regarding dresses and venues. Rosalie said they had decided the day after our wedding and she was driving her crazy already.

Edward and Carson were out fishing with my dad and Billy right now. Carson talked about it the whole time we were away so with it being semi okay weather this weekend they had decided to go. I thought it might be awkward with Billy being there. Carson had been playing with a couple of kids at the pool and when he heard them call out for their daddy he done the same to Edward and it seems to have stuck, he's been daddy ever since. And Edward has been walking around grinning like a fool. Edward had text and said he did it in front of Billy and it was fine whatever that means.

I heard Alice rambling on before they even came in the front door.

"So if I go with the cream, claret and black it will be elegant and classic and I can get you and Bella beautiful floor length gowns and"

"Jesus Alice can you stop for like ten minutes!" I heard Rose snap.

It wasn't like her to snap at Alice. She was so used to her she had learned to kind of tune her out after a while and even when she didn't she just let her go until she was finished.

I left the kitchen and went out into the hallway where they were coming in. Alice had a look of shock on her face and Rosalie looked pissed.

"You two want something to drink? Tea, coffee, juice?" I offered.

"Can I have some water Bella?" Alice asked quietly.

"I'll have some coffee please." Rosalie said behind her as she looked at her phone.

We went back to the kitchen and they sat at the island while I got their drinks. I shot Alice a questioning look as I passed her a bottle of water and she shrugged her shoulders. I fixed Rose's coffee and passed it to her before sitting down.

"So hows everything over at the store?" I asked Alice as Rosalie scowled at her coffee.

"Good. Hunter is working out really well. And we've had a few brides in who've ordered some of the designs we drew for you. We actually had one girl ask for the same design as you but with a burnt orange sash instead of the navy."

"That's good. I'm just glad I got to wear it first. I got our proofs back in the mail. Ryan did an excellent job."

"Ooh, can we see them?" Alice asked.

"Sure. If you want any copies just write down the numbers and I'll add them in. Edward and I are getting them all put into an album. There's a great one of the three of us so we're going to get a framed copy of that for the living room. Did I tell you about Carson calling Edward daddy?" I asked.

"Edward did. He called me the day after you two got back and said that-"

"Can't we have a conversation that doesn't revolve around either children or fucking weddings? That's all we talk about. We are three highly intelligent women and yet every time we're together that's all we talk about. I'm going home. I'd rather spend my time doing something else than talking about colours for a wedding that's almost a whole god damn year away. If your brains ever engage into a proper conversation give me a call" Rosalie spat out, grabbed her bag and left.

Alice and I looked at each other in shock. I didn't want to say anything in case Rose still hadn't said anything about the appointment yesterday. After a minute I got the pictures and spent some time with Ali looking over them. After she left I decided to go over to Rosalie's. She opened the door with red rimmed eyes and immediately burst into tears.

I pulled her into my arms and guided her inside to the sofa where I sat and let her cry it out. When she eased up a little I went into the kitchen and got her some water and tissues. I went in and handed them to her and she sipped the water quietly and wiped her tears. I sat there not really sure whether to speak or not but she beat me to it.

"We had our appointment yesterday. It didn't go well." she said.

"What happened? I didn't think they would do much at your first appointment." I said.

"We had our first appointment just before your wedding. They wanted to test Em first, you know, because it's less invasive. He just had to make nice with a cup." she smiled sadly.

"We went yesterday to get his results. Apparently he has a low sperm count, that's why we're having problems. The doctor started telling us our options and he just stood up and walked out. I went after him and he started ranting about how I should just go and find a guy to knock me up and come back when it was done. We got in a huge fight and he left. I just left him because I was hurt and angry and I figured he would just go to his parents house or maybe Ali and J's. Instead he went to the bar and got trashed and stayed there the night.

I called Esme this morning and when she told me she hadn't heard from him Carlisle went looking for him and then took him back to their place to sober up. As soon as he had some sleep and a shower he was all business as usual, ordering more stock for the bar and working over there to get everything done for the opening on Friday. I went over there before I came to your place and he basically said he was fine he'd just have to deal with it but if I couldn't I knew where the door was. I just don't know what to do. If we can't have our own kid we could adopt or something but he won't even talk to me. The doctor wants us to go back in a couple of weeks to talk things over but I don't think he'll go." she said through more tears.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Maybe once he has a few days to adjust to the news, it's a big thing for a guy not to be able to have a kid. Maybe he feels emasculated or feels that you'll look at him differently or something. Do you want me to have Edward talk to him?" I asked.

"No. I think it'll just make it worse if he thinks everyone knows. I'm just, I feel like everything is spinning out of control. I mean you hear of horny teenage boys knocking up their girlfriends all the time without so much as a second thought, people have accidents all the time and yet we've tried for more than two years and nothing. It's just not fair." she cried.

"I know sweetie." I held her while she cried some more.

After a couple of hours of crying and talking she looked a little better.

"Look, why don't I call Edward and tell him I'm having dinner here and he can sort him and Carson out?"

"No it's fine. I'd rather be here alone in case he comes home."

"Okay. I'm going to head out but I'll call you in a little while okay." I hugged her again and let myself out.

I could kick Emmett's ass! I know he must be so messed up right now but the one person he could and should be talking to, he's alienating. I knew I had done the same thing with Edward but it had taught me that running and hiding did nothing to help a situation. Before I knew what I was doing, I started heading in the direction of the bar. Emmett's truck was parked outside. He was sitting at the bar when I got inside.

"Hey B, how was the honeymoon? Sorry I haven't been over to see you guys yet but I've been run ragged trying to get this place ready for Friday. You guys are coming right?" he asked.

"Hey Em. The honeymoon was amazing. Yes we will be here on Friday with bells on. Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as I took a seat beside him.

"Sure, what's up? Eddie stopped putting out already?" he joked but straightened up when he saw I wasn't laughing.

"It's not about us. It's actually about Rosalie." I answered.

His shoulder sagged then.

"She told you? I thought she would keep it between us. It's not really anyone else's business." he said quietly.

"I know that. It's not like she told everyone. He had mentioned to Edward and I at the wedding that you guys had an appointment. She came over to my place this morning and then stormed out after snapping at Ali and I. I went over to see her and she was crying her eyes out. He just needed someone to talk to and I can assure you it won't go any further. I just want to be there for you guys. You were there for Edward and I when we needed it." I replied.

"Was she really bad?" he asked sadly.

"Quite frankly yes. She wants to talk to you about everything but you keep leaving her. I think she feels you pulling away from her. Talk to me Emmett. What are you thinking?" I asked softly.

"I just, getting your wife pregnant goes without saying. It's something every guy expects to be able to do. I always pictured a little boy with my dark hair and Rose' blue eyes, a little girl with her blond hair and my brown eyes. Now we can't have that." he shrugged.

"You don't know that for sure. Rosalie said the doctor wanted to talk to you guys about options so maybe there is still a chance. You just need to talk to her Emmett. She's the one going through this with you. You need to get through this together. Do you really need to be here tonight?2 I asked.

"Nah. I was just going over a few things. I can do it tomorrow. Thanks Bella. And about you not saying anything to anyone, I don't mind of you tell Edward. Just tell him to keep it to himself."

"Okay Em. Now get your ass home to your wife," I said sternly.

"Will do B. Thank you." he hugged me.

"No problem. Tell Rose I'll call her tomorrow."

"Will do." I smiled at him and headed home to my boys.

By the time I got there Carson was in the tub and him and Edward were playing with his boats and ducks.

"Hey baby, where were you?" he asked.

"Long story. I'll tell you over dinner. You good here?" I asked.

"Sure am. Carson here ate with your dad so I'll put him down when we're done here." he smiled at me.

"Okay baby. Night baby boy." I said as I kissed him and headed downstairs.

I made some pasta with sauce I had in the freezer. I threw a garlic loaf in the oven and ten minutes later dinner was ready. I set the table and poured some wine while I waited for Edward. He came down a few minutes later in sweats and a wife beater looking as hot as ever.

"Something smells good. Carson is out like a light. I think all the fresh air tired him out. We'll have to send him out on the boat more often." he laughed.

"How was today? Billy didn't give you any grief did he, over the whole daddy thing?" I asked.

"No. We picked him up and must've been about two seconds from his house when Carson piped up with 'Can I have juice daddy?'. I immediately looked at Billy and he kind of tensed but didn't say anything. Once we were getting everything out of the car your dad walked ahead with Carson while I pushed Billy and he said that it was weird to hear him call someone else daddy but that Jacob had given that right away. He said he was happy Carson had me. I was shocked." he laughed.

"Wow. I thought he would've pitched a fit. I guess he knows that to be in Carson's life he has to deal with it."

"Maybe. So where were you today?" he asked.

"Oh I have a long day. It started this morning when the girls came over. Before they were even in the house Rosalie about bit the head off of Alice. Then Ali and I were talking about Carson calling you daddy and she flipped. She snapped at us and stormed out. Once Ali left I went over there and she broke down. Apparently her and Em had testing done and when they went to their appointment yesterday they got the results. The problem is with Emmett. He took it really badly. He stormed out of the doctors office and when they got home he told Rose to go and find someone else to knock her up and come home when she was. Then he stormed out and spent the night getting drunk by himself at the bar. Your dad picked him up yesterday morning and after he slept it off he headed straight back there and worked all day ignoring Rose. I went over there before I came home and talked to him."

"Jesus. No wonder he's fucked up but I thought he would've handled it a bit better than that. Then again who know how you would deal with that. Where is he now?" he asked.

"When I left he was going home to talk to Rosalie. Rose said to me the doctor wants them to go back and go over their options. I just feel so bad for them. They would make the best parents. It's not fair." I said.

"I know it's not. Especially when you thin of some of the fuck ups that have kid with no problems and then neglect them. Maybe we should go over tomorrow or the next day, see if they want to talk. I'm taking it it's only us who know?" he asked.

"Yeah, maybe. I think they may need sometime alone to deal with it though. I had told Rose I'd call her tonight but when Em said he was going home I told him to tell her I'd call tomorrow instead. I'll text her in a bit just to check in."

We finished our dinner and then settled on the couch to watch TV. When we went upstairs to go to bed I went to check on Carson and Edward came with me. We watched him sleep for a few minutes before we went to bed. Once we were settled we were laying facing each other.

"I feel so lucky to have Carson. I know technically he's not mine but I still thank god for bringing both of you to me." Edward said quietly.

"We're lucky to have you too." I said as I stroked his cheek.

"When do you think we'll try for more kids?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I was going to suggest I came off my pill at the end of this month and start trying next month. I figured if I'm seriously going to open a business I'd wan to have a baby first before the craziness hits. But now, I feel like if I got pregnant it would be like rubbing salt on the wound."

"I know. But then again, I don't think we should put our life on hold. I mean realistically, how many more children do you want?" he asked.

"How many do you want to give me?" I ask him back.

"Truthfully? I would love another two, at least. What about you?"

"I thought two. Then if we want any more we can talk about it then."

"Okay. So say we get pregnant this year and the baby is born early to middle of next year. How much time would you want to wait until you start plane on the bakery?"

"I was thinking that I would want to enjoy my babies first year at least but that I could do things like make my plans and maybe find a place while I was at home with the baby. Maybe aim to open when the baby is about a year and half two."

"Okay. So then you'd need the place running efficiently before we could even think about getting pregnant again. That could take a while. Say another year year and a half, our first baby will already be three. We;ll both be around thirty. If we plan to have at least one more maybe more we don't have much time. I want to be younger as opposed to older when I have them. I don't want to be in my late thirties before we have our third child. If we put off having the first baby it knocks everything else out. Now I'm not naïve enough to think everything's going to magically fall into place like that but we don't know how long it will take us to conceive. Then if we're older when we try again it could take longer still. I think we should go with what you thought, start trying next month. Do we have to wait until next month?" he asked as I thought it all over.

"They recommend that you wait a month after you come off the pill. I think they say if you fall pregnant your first cycle there's more chance of multiples and I don't know about you but one baby is enough at a time for me, especially when we already have Carson."

"Yeah one at a time would be better." he replied.

"You know what that means though right? You'll have to wrap it before you tap it for a month." I giggled.

"Oh my god I am cutting you off from Emmett!" he laughed.

"What can I say. He's rubbing off on me."

"I should be the only one rubbing anywhere near you. Now how about we start practising?" he wiggled his eyebrows and I barely had time to laugh before he launched himself on top of me.

It was a good night!

_**As always, characters aren't mine. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	31. Epilogue

_**Well here's the epilogue, I can't believe my first story is done. I hope you'll all join me again for the sequel! Thanks again for all reviews, alerts and for taking the time to read this.**_

EPOV

Three months later …

I was just finishing up a set of engagement pictures when Bella called and asked me to pick up Carson from daycare so she could go over to Rosalie's. They had became even closer, all three of the girls had, over these past few months. I agreed and told her I would pick up something for dinner. I went over to Bella Italia and got take away that I could reheat when I got home.

I picked up Carson and we headed to the bakery to pick up some dessert. I was really in the mood for some chocolate mud cake and ice cream. We got home and it was warm enough that I could play outside with Carson for a while.

"Daddy tick the bawl," he demanded and I smiled at him before kicking his soccer ball to him.

Bella called to say she was on her way home so we went inside to get dinner ready. I had gotten chicken parmesan and spaghetti with marinara sauce. I was just plating up when she came in. I heard her talk to Carson who was playing in the living room.

"Hi baby boy, did you have fun at daycare?" she asked him.

"Uh huh. I cowoured and pwayed with the sand outside. Then me an daddy pwayed with my bawl outside." he said as she carried him into the kitchen.

"Really? I'll bet that was lots of fun. Hi baby," she said.

"Hey beautiful. Did you have a good day?" I asked.

She came over and wrapped her arms around me from behind and placed a kiss on my back.

"I did. Rose and Em are feeling pretty crappy though. They got the final word back from the clinic."

"I take it was bad news." I said as I motioned for her to sit down.

I took her and Carson's plates over and then gave Carson some milk while I poured water for Bella and I.

"Yeah. Basically they can keep trying naturally and it may happen but it's an extremely slim chance. They're recommending that they either use a donor or look into adoption."

"You're kidding! That sucks. How are they doing?" I asked.

"Rosalie is trying to put on a brave face. Emmett is blaming himself but hanging in there. I asked Rose over for lunch on Saturday, let her have sometime to get stuff off her chest if she wants. She can't keep everything bottled up forever but she won't let herself get upset in front of Em. You're out anyway right?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm meeting Jasper at the bar to go over the list of shit Alice gave him for the wedding. You'd think she was getting married next week the way she's going on."

"Tell me about it. I can't believe after all the talking she's done she changed her mind to a spring wedding. She's crazy!" I laughed.

After dinner Bella bathed Carson while I watched TV. She called me when he was done and I got him ready for bed and settled in for the night.

"Night buddy. Love you." I said as I put out the light.

"Night night daddy. Wuv you too." he said and blew me a kiss.

I headed into the bedroom to find Bella sitting on the bed with a huge smile on her face. She held out a box to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Open it and you'll find out," she said as she practically bounced where she sat.

I took the lid off the box and moved the tissue out of the way to reveal a white plastic stick.

With the word PREGNANT clearly displayed on the screen.

"Really?" I looked up at Bella with a wide smile.

She nodded.

"We're having a baby!" she grinned as I pulled her into my arms.

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Characters aren't mine.**_


	32. NOMINATION!

Emerging Swan Nomination!

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know some kind person has nominated this story for an Emerging Swan award in the Best Romance category. Voting is open now so please go vote for me.

Thank you so much to whoever nominated me!

CarlieC ;p


End file.
